Nueva Generacion
by Oo CELESTE kaomy oO
Summary: -¿TENGO CINCO HIJOS?- -¡Me case a los diecinueve!- -¡Alguien me quiere explicar por que Magnus se convirtió en una LAGARTIJA!- -Me cuesta trabajo imaginarme a Isabelle como la damisela secuestrada...- -¡Son nuestros archienemigos! Perdón, siempre quise decir eso.- -Unas lindas vacaciones atrapados con tus padres adolescentes... Sip, definitivamente es mi mejor idea de diversión...
1. Chapter 1

Nueva Generación.

Capitulo 1: Los hermanos Lightwood, pero no "esos" hermanos Lightwood.

Isabelle abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Jace de una patada, encontrándose al dueño de dicho dormitorio en una situación bastante comprometedora con su novia de cabello pelirrojo. Rodo los ojos y carraspeo.

Ellos se separaron de golpe, Jace bastante a regañadientes, y la miraron curiosos mientras Clary se arreglaba sus ropas y se peinaba el cabello lo más que podía con las manos y Jace se ponía la camiseta.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, tortolitos. Pero tenemos una misión y estas es una de las grandes.- ella sonrió, con una sonrisa que parecía decir "Me voy a divertir mucho." –Cuatro hechiceros.- Clary sintió a Jace tensarse a su lado. –En una fabrica abandonada a las afueras de Nueva York. Aparentemente están haciendo cosas muy malas y prometen una buena pelea.- la sonrisa de Isabelle casi no cabía en su rostro. Pero claro que estaría emocionada por una buena pelea, pensó Clary, desde que derrotaron a Sebastián, hace dos meses ya, todo había estado muy tranquilo, por no decir completamente aburrido.

-Tu no iras, Clary.- dijo Jace inmediatamente. Clary frunció el ceño e Isabelle hizo una mueca, no iba a dejar que Jace arruinara su diversión, ni en un millón de años. –Tu entrenamiento aun no se ha completado, no estas lo suficientemente adiestrada como para…- Jace se interrumpió así mismo al observar, atónito, como Isabelle tomaba a Clary de la muñeca y ambas comenzaban a correr chillando como locas. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y las siguió, pensando en las diversas formas de matar a Isabelle si algo le pasaba a Clary.

.

Ya de camino a la fabrica, Jace se preguntaba en que momento Simón se había unido a ellos, el no lo recordaba, ni tampoco recordaba quien diablos había llamado a los hombres lobo, no es que ellos le desagradaran, de hecho, Jordán incluso le caía bien, claro que esto nunca lo admitiría en presencia del chico, entendía que Magnus esta ahí, por Alec, pero ¿Ellos? El no recordaba haber dado su autorización para que se unieran a su grupo de caza, y si, su opinión era la que, según el, más importaba. ¿Qué no era eso obvio? Entonces, ¿por que no lo habían consultado?

Al llegar a la fábrica Clary le dio un leve codazo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Todos se pusieron en guardia y miraron desde Alec a Jace, esperando que alguno de los dos de la orden.

Jace miro a Clary con preocupación, el mismo se había encargado de que ella estuviera armada hasta los dientes, y sabia que el vampiro estaría cuidándola también, aun así, no podía evitar estar preocupado por lo que encontrarían allí dentro, tenia un raro presentimiento, no malo, simplemente raro.

Alec, que había estado mirando a Jace, se resigno a la idea de que tendría que ser él el que diera la orden y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la fábrica mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella con los demás siguiéndole el paso.

Esta vez fue Isabelle la que le pego un codazo a Jace para que reaccionara, solo que ella fue mucho menos suave, de hecho, casi lo tira al suelo.

Jace la fulmino con la mirada mientras alcanzaba a los demás y se ponía al lado de Clary.

Alec, con una lentitud desesperante, llevo sus manos a las puertas dobles de la fabrica, cuchillo serafín en mano, mientras todos sacaban sus armas, Maia sus garras, Magnus sus brillos y Simón sus colmillos, y abrió las puertas de par en par.

Todos se precipitaron hacia adelante, listos para una batalla. Sin embargo, no se esperaban que, dentro de la fábrica, ya se librara una.

Observaron atónitos como 3 cazadores de sombras, 1 licántropo y 2 vampiros luchaban ferozmente contra los 4 hechiceros que no daban ni una muestra de ser débiles.

El lobo, con su pelaje negro con destellos marrones, se giro y los miro. Pareció sorprenderse y paso su mirada sobre cada uno de ellos, para finalmente dejarla clavada en Maia. Maia le devolvió la mirada, tratando de recordar si lo había visto antes, si era de la manada. Sin embargo no recordó haberlo visto antes, no lo reconoció en absoluto, pero de alguna manera había algo familiar en el, tan familiar. El lobo finalmente despego su mirada de Maia y la poso en Jordán, pero fue solo por un segundo, ya que enseguida se volvió y se lanzo hacia uno de los hechiceros que estaba peleando con una cazadora de sombras con el pelo negro atado en una coleta y brillantes ojos celestes.

Ella alzo la mirada y les sonrió, radiante. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en Clary, antes de lanzarse hacia el hechicero de piel verdosa que ahora estaba forcejeando con el lobo.

Un grito se dejo escuchar al otro lado de la fabrica, y todos giraron sus cabezas en su dirección, justo a tiempo para mirar como uno de los hechiceros se quitaba de encima a uno de los vampiros, la vampiro, para ser exactos.

Mientras los dos vampiros luchaban contra dos de los hechiceros que eran grotescamente similares, los otros dos cazadores de sombras, ambos rubios, peleaban contra una hechicera, rubios dorado, pensó Clary, con una punzada en el pecho, como Jace.

La bruja tenia el pelo de un verde apagado y la piel muy pálida, lanzaba bolas de fuego negro a los chicos rubios que parecían esquivarlas fácilmente.

La bruja volteo a verlos y arrugo la nariz.

-Maldición.- grazno. –Ya llegaron.- ella chasqueo los dedos y apareció parada en una de las vigas, lejos del alcance de los rubios. –Sera mejor que nos retiremos, por ahora.- volvió a chasquear los dedos y los otros tres brujos aparecieron a su lado. –Nos vemos luego, hermanos Lightwood.- ella chasqueo los dedos por ultima vez, y luego desapareció junto a sus secuaces.

-¿Qué tiene esa tipa contra nosotros?- pregunto Isabelle, luego de un incomodo silencio en el que solo se habían dedicado a ver la espalda tensa de los rubios.

-¿Contra ustedes? Nada.- dijo una voz. La voz de un niño. Todos se giraron hacia una puerta, en la que había aparecido un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos verdes que los miraba con aburrida diversión. –Es contra nosotros que tiene algo.-

El niño, que no parecía tener más de doce, alzo la cara hacia ellos y ahí fue cuando todo se volvió negro.

Jace ya estaba seguro de que ese niño se parecía mucho a Clary, sin embargo, cuando vio la pequeña y solitaria peca, la única del rostro del chico, en la parte superior de su mejilla izquierda, no pudo evitar desmallarse.

Si, como oíste, Jace Lightwood se desmayo por una peca.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Nueva Generación.

Capitulo 2: Niño maravilla.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Jace, el gran Jace, se desmayaba tal cual simple mundana que vio a su estrella de cine favorita.

-¡Ja!- exclamo la cazadora de cabello negro y ojos celestes a los vampiros. -¡Les dije que se desmayaría!- declaro triunfal, mientras los vampiros sacaban 20 dólares de sus bolsillos y los depositaban en la mano de ella con cara de fastidio.

Clary miraba fijamente la espalda de los chicos de cabello dorado, un chico y una chica, para ser exactos, esperando a que se dieran la vuelta, de pronto, estaba deseosísima de ver sus rostros.

El niño pelirrojo soltó algo parecido a una risa, haciendo que la atención de todos vuelva a él.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se desmaye ante mi presencia, aunque por lo general suelen ser chicas- el niño sonrió de manera arrogante ante las caras incrédulas de todos los presentes ¿Qué niño hablaba así?

-Niño maravilla.- dijo una voz femenina. Todos voltearon hacia la chica de cabello dorado, que seguía de espaldas, sin intensiones de darse la vuelta. El chico pelirrojo hizo una mueca. –Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras afuera con Ady.- le regaño.

-En primer lugar, te dije que no me llamaras así.- le espeto frunciendo el ceño. –En segundo lugar, entre para decirte que Adely se volvió a escapar. Y en tercero…- los chicos rubios, finalmente, se voltearon, viendo al niño pelirrojo con rostros horrorizados.

-¡¿Qué Adely, que?!- gritaron los dos al unísono.

Clary aprovecho la oportunidad para observarlos.

Ambos eran bastante parecidos, aparte de compartir el mismo color de pelo, también tenían el mismo color de ojos, verdes. Como los míos, pensó Clary, con un extraño sentimiento comenzando a expandirse en su pecho. Y también tenían el mismo color de piel, como la de Jace. Lo único que los diferenciaba, aparte del hecho de que eran del género opuesto, era que el chico era alto y la chica bajita, aparte del cabello largo hasta la cintura de ella. Exceptuando esos pequeños detalles, eran totalmente idénticos, incluso el cabello de ambos era ondulado. ¿Serian gemelos?

-¿Son sordos o qué? ¿Es que les tengo que repetir todo? Como se nota que yo soy el único que no llego tarde al reparto de cerebros en esta familia. Y no me interrumpan.- el niño parecía bastante exasperado con la actitud de sus ¿hermanos?

Los rubios lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- reclamo la rubia. -¡Hablamos de Adely!-

El niño rodo los ojos.

-Si hubieras realizado la simple acción de mantener tu boca cerrada y no hubieras interrumpido el dulce sonido de mi melodiosa voz te habrías enterado que: y en tercer lugar, Russ me mando aquí mientras ella iba a buscar a Adely para que no me quedara solo afuera, ya que había detectado a un par de submundos venir hacia aquí…- el clavo su mirada en ellos. –Ahora se que se refería a ellos.- los miro a todos con superioridad, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos cayeron en Clary no había nada de superioridad en ellos, sino que... la miraba con adoración.

Clary tuvo que resistir el impulso de correr hacia el niño y estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Los ¿gemelos? Intercambiaron miradas y luego suspiraron con alivio.

-Diablos, Jiu. Si que nos asustaste.- dijo el chico y luego le revolvió los cabellos al niño, Jiu, cariñosamente.

Jiu hizo una mueca de desagrado y aparto bruscamente la mano del mayor, haciendo que este riera.

Clary los observo atentamente, el chico rubio parecía una copia exacta de Jace, salvo por los ojos, y aun así, cuando lo miraba, veía a Jace, pero también veía todo lo contrario. El chico no tenia ese porte arrogante ni esa gracia felina que tanto caracterizaba a Jace, de hecho, parecía un poco tímido, incluso algo torpe. Donde Jace era todo arrogancia, ese chico era todo timidez. Pero también le recordaba muchísimo a Jace, en cierta forma, el era encantador, como Jace, alguien fácil de querer.

Por otro lado, el niño, Jiu, no tenía ninguna similitud física con Jace, pero tenia su porte arrogante y ese brillo socarrón en los ojos, la misma sonrisa sarcástica y la misma facilidad para manejar las palabras, haciéndolas sonar exactamente como el quería que sonasen, igual de astuto que Jace, y también se movía con la misma gracia. Aunque el tenia algo que definitivamente Jace no, ojo de artista. Clary notaba perfectamente como el miraba todo como si hubiese sido creado para ser retratado en un lienzo. Como el apreciaba la belleza en cada color y en cada sombra. Veía el mundo en un lienzo.

Clary miro a la chica, su piel dorada sin una sola peca estaba tersa y perfecta. Su porte también era arrogante y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo travieso y rebelde. Su largo cabello dorado enmarcaba su dulce rostro. Ella era pequeña, solo un centímetro más alta que Clary, pero tenia bonitas curvas. Era mucho más bonita que Clary. Sin embargo, este hecho no le causo envidia ni celos, como normalmente lo haría, sino que, de algún modo, la enorgulleció.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Jace se levanto de golpe, cuchillo serafín en mano, haciendo que todos lo miraran.

Apunto su cuchillo a los tres ¿hermanos? -

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- la voz de Jace era de ultratumba.

Clary vio como la chica se tensaba, con miedo, y sintió unas ganas terribles de golpear a Jace e ir a calmar a la chica, sin embargo no se movió.

Jiu, aparentemente despreocupado, hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esta? Normalmente cuando llego a un lugar la gente suele recibirme con vítores y alabanzas debido a que ilumine sus vacías vidas con mi magnifica e invaluable presencia.- Jace flaqueo por un momento, como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido un golpe, luego recobro la compostura y dio un paso al frente, con el cuchillo apuntando a la frente del niño.

Jace avanzo otro paso e inmediatamente los demás, salvo Clary, avanzaron con el.

En menos de un segundo, los vampiros, el lobo y la otra cazadora de sombras aparecieron al lado de los tres chicos, listos para la batalla que parecía estar a punto de librarse.

Clary estaba debatiéndose mentalmente en si debía interferir o no cuando se oyó una voz que hizo que todos se congelaran en sus lugares.

-¿Papi?- todos voltearon hacia la puerta de la fabrica encontrándose con una linda niñita pelirroja con anteojos y hermosos ojos dorados que tenia la vista fija en Jace. -¿Qué estas haciendo?- ella ahora miraba fijamente el cuchillo serafín en la mano de Jace, sus ojos brillantes por el miedo.

Jace soltó el cuchillo serafín rápidamente, como si este quemara y callo de rodillas al suelo, como si la mirada aterrorizada y confusa de la niña pesara toneladas sobre sus hombros.

La niña miro a la chica rubia.

-Anni… ¿Qué esta pasando?- la chica rubia, Anni, la miro con reproche.

-Adely, te dije que te quedaras con Russ.-

-¡Quería estar contigo!- la niña, Adely, hizo un puchero que a Clary se le hizo sumamente adorable.

Anni apretó los labios.

-Vuelve con Russ, Adely. Puede que aquí se esta a punto de librar una batalla.- dijo con amargura, como si hubiera estado esperando otra cosa.

-No lo creo.- intervino Magnus con voz misteriosamente divertida. –No a menos que Jace tenga planeado pelear contra sus propios hijos, claro.-

Esta vez, fue Clary la que se desmayo.

Continuara...

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWRS! TTWTT me hacen tan feliz!

bien... la mayoria de los personajes son de cassandra cleare (asi se escribe? o.O)

ahora... ¿que tal les parecen los nuevos personajes? ;D mi intencion es q se enamoren de Jiu e.e apesar de q este bien niño xD

UNA PREGUNTA!

quieren hijos de izzy y simon? y si quieren... se supone que tiene q ser mitad vampire mitad ShadowHunter o los vampiros no pueden tener hijos? la verdad nunca me quedo claro xD

OTRA PREGUNTA!

les gusta la apariencia de los hijos de jace y clary? x q no la voy a cambiar xD me los imagino bien guapotes asi ewe

Jace y Clary ya tienen 4 hijos! seran ellos los q tengan 5? o aun me quedan mas sorpresas? x q hago estas preguntas si ya se la repuesta? no se xP

bieeeeeeeeeeen! si subi este capi muy prontito es porq me dejaron muchos rvws! xD como sigan asi yo mantengo el ritmo! ;D

espero q les haya gustado!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.


	3. Chapter 3

Nueva Generación.

Capitulo 3: Frio.

Jace alcanzo a agarrar a Clary antes de que esta tocara el suelo.

Dejo a Clary suavemente en el suelo y miro a Magnus con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo, en voz peligrosamente baja.

Magnus rodo los ojos.

-¿Es que tengo que repetírtelo? Ya entiendo como se siente el pequeño camarón de allá- señalo a Jiu.

Jiu frunció el ceño y levanto el puño en aire amenazante.

-¿A quien llamas camarón, idiota?-

El chico rubio lo miro mal.

-¡Jiu! ¡Esa boca!- lo regaño.

Jiu se cruzo de brazos, pero no dijo nada.

Anni dio un pazo al frente.

-Hechicero.- lo llamo, sonando algo nerviosa. -¿Tu que sabes?-

Magnus sonrió, radiante.

-¿"Hechicero"? Esa no es forma de dirigirte a tu querido tío Magnus.

Anni parecía estar esforzándose por mantener el rostro serio, aunque se notaba que estaba luchando por no sonreír.

Isabelle, que parecía estar hartándose del asunto, dio un paso adelante, látigo en mano.

-¡Suficiente!- bramo. -¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- grito.

Los miembros del equipo de Anni, como los había bautizado Jace mentalmente, se miraron entre si, dudosos.

La niña, Adely, seguía parada en la entrada, mirando a Isabelle con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enojada con ella. Jace la miro. La niña aparentaba unos 7 años, no estaba seguro. Con esos anteojos y la edad que tenia, le recordaba un poco a Max, con sus ojos curiosos e inocentes.

Cuando ella lo miro con el cuchillo serafín apuntando a esos tres, no solo había miedo en su mirada, miedo y confusión, sino que también desilusión, como si su más grande héroe le hubiera fallado de la peor manera. Era otra cosa en la que se parecía a Max, ella lo admiraba, lo veía como un héroe.

Cuando vio su desilusión, sintió que le estaba fallando, no solo a ella, sino que también a Max. Ahora, eso, lo que había sentido, le parecía estúpido. Aun así, las palabras de Magnus resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza "Jace" "Hijos".

Volvió mirar a la niña.

Se parecía tanto a Clary…

El mismo pelo pelirrojo, solo que el de la niña era lacio, y la misma piel blanca. No tenia ninguna peca, lo que el agradeció ¿y si volvía a desmayarse?

La niña tenía ojos dorados, igual que los suyos propios, y pestañas rizadas.

Era, por mucho, la niña mas bonita que había visto. Vestía un vestido blanco largo hasta las rodilla con un lazo azul atado alrededor de la cintura, tenia medias de color rosa claro largas, zapatitos de bailarinas y su cabello estaba suelto cayéndole por la espalda hasta su cadera. Era un ángel, hermosa, bellísima, Jace podría pasarse horas alabándola y no se cansaría.

Quería cargarla, se moría de ganas por estrecharla entre sus brazos y protegerla. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle.

El no conocía a esa niña.

El sonido del látigo de Isabelle impactándose contra el suelo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Isabelle miraba furiosa al equipo de Anni.

-¡Respondan!- exigió.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Isabelle, gruñendo, dirigió su látigo hacia ellos, hacia Anni, más precisamente.

Después todo paso muy rápido. En un segundo, el látigo de Isabelle estaba apunto de impactar en el rostro de Anni, y al otro segundo, el látigo dio contra el piso y Anni estaba parada a dos metros del lugar donde estaba antes.

Jace abrió la boca, sorprendido. El creía que las únicas personas que podían moverse así de rápido eran nada más que él y Sebastián. Pero esa chica incluso se movió mas rápido de lo alguno de ellos dos haya podido hacerlo alguna vez.

Isabelle, sorprendida y furiosa, volvió a arremeter contra Anni, sin embargo, la cazadora morena de ojos celestes su puso en medio, haciendo que el látigo se enrollara en una gran espada.

Isabelle tiro de su látigo, sin embargo la chica no se movió ni un milímetro, por lo que tuvo que volver su látigo hacia ella de nuevo, pero, furiosa, saco un cuchillo serafín y lo apunto hacia la chica, si no podía ganarle con su látigo, lo haría de otra manera.

Anni miro a la chica de ojos claros y negó con la cabeza.

-Ni lo pienses, Raquel…- empezó a advertirle.

Sin embargo la chica de ojos celestes y pelo negro, Raquel, ya había corrido en dirección hacia Isabelle, aceptando su desafío.

Uno de los vampiros, el chico, de cabello y ojos castaños, fue corriendo detrás de Raquel, y, de inmediato, la chica vampira, que también tenía los ojos y el cabello castaño, corrió tras el. El lobo, en cuanto vio a la chica vampiro correr, la siguió.

Isabelle y Raquel chocaron espadas y comenzaron a lanzar patadas y golpes. El chico vampiro comenzó a correr mas rápido, dispuesto a ayudar a Raquel, Simón, al ver esto, se lanzo contra el vampiro, con Maia y Jordán siguiéndolo. Simón empujo lejos al vampiro, estaba a punto de propinarle una patada cuando la vampira se lanzo sobre el, empezaron a forcejear hasta que llego el lobo y se lanzo sobre Simón, alejándolo de la chica, la chica estaba a punto de ayudar al lobo cuando Maia se lanzo sobre ella, mientras Jordán comenzaba a pelear contra el chico vampiro.

Anni, Jiu y el chico rubio miraban la escena con incredulidad.

Isabelle logro propinarle una patada a Raquel, haciendo que esta gritara.

El chico rubio abrió los ojos, horrorizado.

-¡Raquel!- grito, preocupado, y se lanzo hacia la batalla, dispuesto a intervenir.

Alec, que hasta el momento no había hecho nada, concentrado únicamente en averiguar que demonios pasaba allí, vio como el chico rubio corría hasta Isabelle, con la intención de ayudar a la contrincante de esta. Alec apretó la mandíbula y también corrió hacia el campo de batalla, dispuesto a ayudar a su hermanita.

Alec llego justo antes de que el chico pudiera hacer nada y saco un cuchillo serafín. Alec vio como el chico rubio se sorprendía y retrocedía torpemente un par de pasos, en ese momento, Alec vio que el no tenia ningún arma. ¿Planeaba enfrentarse a Isabelle sin armas? ¿Estaba loco?

Alec lo miro de arriba abajo, se parecía a Jace, mucho. De no ser por los ojos, seria una copia exacta de Jace.

Alec casi deja caer el cuchillo. ¿De verdad podría atacar a alguien tan parecido a Jace estando este desarmado? No, no podría.

Apretó la mandíbula y saco otro cuchillo serafín, se lo tendió al chico, apuntándolo con el mango.

El chico lo miro confundido.

-Tómalo.- dijo Alec. El rubio no pareció comprender aun. –Tómalo, para que puedas defenderte.- explico.

El rubio finalmente pareció comprender a lo que se refería.

-Oh.- musito, algo tímido. –Eso no será necesario.- esta vez Alec fue el confundido. –No podrás lastimarme con eso.- el señalo, tímidamente, el cuchillo serafín que Alec blandía.

Alec lo miro, tratando de ver si había arrogancia en sus palabras, pero no, el lo dijo como si estuviera diciendo una verdad tan cierta como que la leche era blanca y el mar azul.

Antes de que Alec pudiera decir cualquier cosa, una voz resonó por todo el lugar.

-Frio.-

Alec se giro, encontrándose a una chica bajita, de cabello negro y extraños ojos violetas, que tenia una mano extendida y parecía estar sumamente concentrada en algo, mientras que en el otro brazo llevaba un gran bulto cubierto por una manta.

De repente, Alec comenzó a sentir que su temperatura bajaba drásticamente. Soltó los cuchillos serafín y se abrazo a si mismo, tratando de darse calor, sin embargo parecía que sus manos solo lo hacían sentir mas frio.

Miro a su alrededor, descubriendo que Isabelle estaba en la misma situación que el, Simón había ido corriendo a su lado, dándole su abrigo, que por su puesto el no necesitaba, pero el abrigo no había surtido efecto alguno, Isabelle seguía tiritando, cada vez mas. Los lobos también estaban en la misma situación. Alec miro a Magnus, desesperado.

Magnus miro a la chica morena de ojos violetas con el ceño fruncido.

-Suficiente, Russ.- dijo duramente. La chica, Russ, lo miro y bajo la mano, de inmediato, Alec noto que comenzaba a entrar en calor.

Isabelle se separo de Simón y miro de Magnus a Russ, molesta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto.

Russ, ignorándola, camino hacia donde aun estaban Jace y Clary, esta aun desmayada, y se arrodillo ante ella.

Poso un dedo en la frente de Clary y ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

Miro a Jace, luego a Russ y extendió los brazos, mirándola suplicante y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Russ sonrió y tomo al gran bulto que tenia envuelto en una sabana y se lo paso a Clary.

Clary, haciendo a un lado la sabana, acuno el bulto entra sus brazos y se volteo hacia Jace, llorando.

Jace vio con sorpresa que, el bulto que había estado envuelto en esa manta, era, en realidad, un niñito, de unos 2 años, con el cabello rizado de color dorado y piel blanca, que se encontraba profundamente dormido. El pequeño abrió los ojos, como si hubiera advertido todas las miradas sobre el, y miro a Jace con sus somnolientos ojos dorados. El pequeño le sonrió y Jace casi se desmaya de nuevo, casi.

-Es nuestro hijo, Jace.- sollozo Clary. –Nuestro hijo.-

Continuara...

GRACIAS POR SUS RVWS! LOS AMO!

q les parecio el cap?

ahi tienen al 5 hijo de jace y clary ;D

jajaja en el prox cap se hiran cumpliendo las oraciones del summary xD

de nuevo... q les parecen los nuevos personajes? ya estan sacando algunas teorias? de los nuevos, q personaje les esta empezando a gustar? respondan! cero timidez!

la mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a cassandra clare (antes lo habia escrito mal xP)

bien... sigan dejando muchos rvws y yo seguire subiendo caps a velocidad luz xD

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.


	4. Chapter 4

Nueva Generación.

Capitulo 4: Presentaciones, desmayos y Bat-Max.

Todos se encontraban sentados en unos elegantes sillones que Magnus había echo aparecer mágicamente.

El lobo finalmente había vuelto a su forma humana, y Maia y Jordán no podían apartar sus ojos de él.

El chico tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, su piel era morena y su cabello estaba levemente rizado.

Magnus carraspeo, por cuarta o quinta vez, y todos fijaron su atención en el.

Un chico, de cabello negro alborotado y ojos marrones, que recién llegaba y no había estado en el enfrentamiento anterior, llego cargando tres mochilas y se sentó al lado de Anni, que ahora estaba tomando un café, cortesía de Magnus, dejando dos de las mochilas en el suelo y tendiéndole una a Anni.

-Bien,- empezó Magnus. –Supongo que todos aquí tenemos muchas preguntas.-

-¿Supones?- preguntaron Jace y Jiu al mismo tiempo, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

Magnus rodo los ojos.

-Como sea.- intervino Anni.-De todos modos…- ella miro desconfiada a Magnus. -¿Tu como sabias de nosotros?- inquirió.

Magnus sonrió y señalo a Russ, que estaba sentada en medio de Jiu y el chico rubio. Russ se sonrojo ante la mirada fulminante de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo ella, jugando con la punta de uno de sus cortos mechones de pelo negro. –Es que… tuve una visión.-

Todos los miembros del "Team Anni" se tensaron. Anni pareció enojarse más.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírnoslo?- sus ojos verdes parecían relampaguear.

-Digamos que… es cosa de brujos.- dijo, encogiéndose un poco en su lugar.

-¿Ósea que no nos dirás que viste, no?- pregunto Raquel, sentada en medio de los dos vampiros.

-Nop.- dijo Magnus rotundamente antes de que Russ pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. –Eso es un secreto entre la pequeña y yo.- Magnus le dio un brillante guiño a Russ que solo lo miro confundida pero asintió.

-Bien…- dijo Jace. –Todo esto es muy entretenido, pero… ¿Podrían explicarnos que diablos pasa aquí?- gruño. Estaba confundido, muy confundido, había accedido hablar del tema civilizadamente, aunque ya estaba perdiendo la maldita paciencia.

Todo el Team Anni miro a Anni, por lo que Jace pensó que había acertado al deducir que ella era su líder.

Anni tomo una gran bocanada y, finalmente, hablo.

-Venimos del futuro, para ustedes.- soltó por fin. Todo el mundo guardo silencio, tratando de asimilar esas imposibles palabras. -20 años en el futuro- aclaro. –No planeábamos venir aquí… fue… repentino. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de prepararnos.- señalo las mochilas. –Y no pudimos llamar a alguien mas… eh… capacitado.- ella apretó los labios. –Los brujos contra los que peleábamos… también son del futuro… ellos usaron magia… prohibida, para venir aquí. Sabemos lo que planean y… tuvimos que venir aquí.- todos siguieron mirándola fijamente y ella suspiro. –Y también es probable que… algunos de nosotros estemos emparentados con… algunos de ustedes.- concluyo un poco nerviosa.

Clary, que seguía cargando al pequeño, sin intenciones aparentes de soltarlo, se aclaro la garganta.

-Supongo que ustedes ya se saben nuestros nombres…- comenzó. –Pero nosotros no sabemos los suyos. ¿Se presentarían?-

De inmediato todo el mundo supo lo que ella quería, averiguar quienes estaban emparentados con quienes.

El Team Anni suspiro.

Raquel se paro.

-Soy Raquel Beller y tengo 19.- todos la miraron con atención, tratando de reconocer el apellido. –Aun no conocen a mi padre, pero… el es un… amigo de la familia.- nadie quiso saber de que familia hablaba ni tampoco indagar mas en el tema.

Los siguientes en levantarse fueron los vampiros.

-Soy Mabel Delloway.- dijo la chica.

-Y yo Terrence Delloway.- siguió el chico.

-Y somos tus padrinos mágicos.- murmuro por lo bajo Jiu, examinando sus uñas. Clary y Simón se echaron a reír, siendo los únicos que entendieron lo dicho por el chico. Adely, sentada al lado de Anni, también soltó unas risitas.

Los vampiros lo miraron por un momento, sin comprender, y luego decidieron ignorarlo.

-Somos hermanos.- aclaro Terrence.

-Y estamos a los servicios de la familia Lightwood desde que nos convirtieron en vampiros diurnos, salvando nuestras vidas en el proceso.- siguió Mabel.

-Por lo que estaremos eternamente agradecidos y en deuda.- concluyo Terrence.

-Esperen.- dijo Simón de pronto. – ¿Son diurnos? ¿Cómo yo?- los vampiros asintieron. –Wow.- murmuro, sin saber que más decir.

La siguiente en levantarse fue Russ.

-Soy Russelia Krill. Soy una bruja, pero no soy inmortal, tengo 15, mi madre tampoco fue inmortal, y mi descendencia tampoco lo será.- dijo, con formalidad. –Conocí a los Lightwood cuando ellos me ayudaron con un problema, y desde entonces soy su amiga. Nada más.- termino.

Luego de que ella terminara nadie movió un pelo.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Jace.

El chico lobo se levanto.

-Soy Benjamín.- él trago saliva. –Benjamín Kyle. Ben para los amigos. Tengo 15 y…- él tomo aire. –Soy hijo de Jordán y Maia.- todos miraron a los lobos.

Maia sintió como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar ahora? ¿Debería estar feliz? ¿Triste? ¿Enojada? Porque no sentía ninguna de esas cosas, no sentía nada. ¿En serio Jordán seria el hombre con el que tendría hijos? ¿En serio ella iba a simplemente perdonarlo por todo y comenzar una vida con el? ¿En serio?

Miro al chico y se olvido totalmente de Jordán o los problemas que tuvieron o tenían.

Era hermoso.

Normalmente ella calificaba a los chicos como guapos o sexys, pero este chico, a sus ojos, era hermoso.

Ella no lo veía como un posible ligue, era más bien como un hermanito… o un hijo.

Ben. Su hijo se llamaría Ben y seria hermoso. Y era en todo lo que quería pensar por ahora.

Miro a Jordán, el parecía pensativo, mas no dijo ni hizo nada.

Todos los miraban. Maia asintió lentamente en señal de entendimiento y como diciendo que dejaran el tema.

Anni le dio un codazo al chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones. Él, a regañadientes, se puso de pie.

Se aclaro la garganta y se revolvió aun más el pelo.

-Soy Kith Lewis, tengo 14 y soy hijo de Simón e Isabelle.- hablo tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Isabelle y Simón se quedaron con la boca abierta, se miraron, miraron a Kith, se volvieron a mirar y finalmente se desmayaron.

Jace y Clary no pudieron evitar regodearse del hecho de que no fueron los únicos en desmayarse.

Kith miro a los desmayados con indiferencia y luego, tranquilamente, volvió a tomar asiento. Mientras tanto en otro de los sillones del lugar, los vampiros sacaron más billetes y con caras aun más enfadadas le pagaron a una sonriente Raquel.

Clary y Jace miraron a los que ellos ya sabían eran sus hijos, aun así querían escucharlo de sus bocas, si no probablemente no terminarían de creérselo.

Anni suspiro.

-Soy Annaisa Lightwood. Tengo 17. Y soy hija de Jace y Clary.- sonrió. -¡Oh! Y pueden llamarme Anni.- agrego soltando una risita.

Clary sintió que iba a llorar otra vez. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que Simón e Isabelle se despertaron de golpe, distrayéndola.

Ella y Jace miraron al chico rubio que parecía la versión masculina de Anni y este se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-M-me llamo…- titubeo. –Max Lightwood.- Isabelle, Alec y Jace abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, no esperaban que aquel chico llevase el nombre de su difunto hermanito.- Aunque en realidad mi nombre completo es Maximus. Pero… si les incomoda Max… pueden llamarme Maxi o simplemente Maximus, no me importa.- añadió rápidamente.

Isabelle negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No… esta bien.- dijo quedamente. –Max es… perfecto.-

Alec asintió.

-Te queda bien.- estuvo de acuerdo.

Max sonrió levemente.

-Tengo 15 y soy hijo de... Clary y Jace…- hizo una mueca. –Vaya, es raro llamarlos por sus nombres…- añadió pensativo.

Clary le sonrió con una ternura que nunca pensó ser capaz de sentir. Luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Un segundo… ¿Ustedes no son gemelos?- pregunto, señalando de Anni a Max.

Ellos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-No.- dijo Max. –Aunque muchos lo creen porque Anni parece menor de lo que aparenta y yo mayor de lo que aparento, aparte del parecido, claro.- sonrió con cariño hacia su hermana mayor.

-Bat-Max tiene razón.- dijo Anni alegremente. Max frunció el ceño.

-No me llames así.- se quejo. –Suena muy friki.- Anni lo miro alzando una ceja. Clary la miro asombrada. ¡Incluso su hija podía hacer eso!

-Tu, hermano mío, eres un friki.- le dijo como si el hubiese olvidado esa innegable verdad.

Max sonrió, orgulloso.

-Y a mucha honra.- dijo y volvió a fruncir el ceño. –Pero aun así todos tus apodos suenan excesivamente frikis.-

Esta vez Anni sonrió orgullosa.

-Lo se.- dijo. –Pero aun así…- el resoplido de Jiu la interrumpió. Anni lo miro mal. –Oh, no empieces, niño maravilla.-

Max la señalo, triunfal.

-¡Ese apodo también es excesivamente friki!- se burlo.

Anni lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Oh, calla.- dijo, echándose su larga melena rubia por detrás del hombro.

-Podrían continuar.- pidió Jace amablemente.

Jiu hizo una mueca.

-Soy Johan Lightwood, el único e inigualable. Pero pueden decirme Jiu, o bien, la razón de su existencia o la persona más bella que se les haya podido cruzar en sus miserables vidas, o ambas, como prefieran. Tengo 11 y soy el hijo favorito de la siempre hermosa Clary…- señalo a Clary, que lo miraba embelesada. –Y de ese viejo.- señalo a Jace, que lo miro indignado. –Y esta es Adely Lightwood, tiene 7 y es una mini tirana en potencia.- la señalo, Adely lo miro indignada y molesta.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo quería presentarme sola!- se quejo.

-Pues, lastima.- la desestimo con un movimiento de la mano. –Y el es Thai Lightwood.- señalo al pequeño en brazos de Clary. –Tiene 2 y es el futuro destructor del planeta.- Thai hizo una burbuja de baba y aplaudió con sus manitas. – ¡Y juntos somos los hermanos Lightwood del mañana! Bla, bla, bla y toda la cosa…- termino moviendo los brazos en señal de falso animo y luego desestimo todo con un movimiento de mano.

Clary lo miraba como si fuera el niño más tierno del mundo, Jace lo miraba como si fuera el patán más grande de la historia, justo como el mismo.

Jace miro al pequeño Thai ¿El también habrá sido así de bebe? Lo dudaba. Miro a la infantil Adely ¿Clary fue igual de linda de niña? Miro a Jiu ¿En serio el era tan patán como aquel mocoso? Miro a Max y a Anni ¿En serio había tenido tantos hijos?

La realidad lo golpeo en la cara.

Cinco hijos… ¡Cinco!

-T-t-t-tengo… - balbuceo. -¡¿TENGO CINCO HIJOS?!- exploto finalmente.

-VAS a tener cinco hijos.- corrigió Jiu.

Jace lo ignoro.

A Jace no le gustaba pensar en la idea de ser padre, es decir ¿y si era tan mal padre como Valentine?

Incluso se planteo la idea de nunca tener hijos… pero no podía hacerle eso a Clary… así que pensó que por lo menos UNO podían llegar a tener.

Pero cinco…

Clary lo miro preocupada. Ella también creía que eran muchos, pero eran sus hijos, y eran hermosas y maravillosas personitas, no podía quejarse del número, no cuando ya sentía que los amaba.

Jace se pasaba las manos frenéticamente por el pelo. ¡Cinco!

Jiu frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba.

-Wow. Oye, tranquilo, viejo. Nos miras como si fuésemos la mayor desgracia en tu vida desde que te enteraste que no había descuento en los tintes para el cabello.- dijo sarcástico. Jace lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Yo no me tinto el cabello.- declaro, ofendido.

-Aja, y yo no soy el ser mas fantástico que alguna vez haya existido.- ironizo.

-En realidad…- comenzaron a decir Anni, Max, Raquel, Adely y Ben.

Jiu los miro mal

-Ni intenten contradecirme. Es obvio que soy genial.- se llevo una mano al pecho.

Anni frunció los labios.

-¿Es que tú no conoces el significado de la palabra "modestia"?-

-Por supuesto. Es una palabra que la gente fea espera que usemos nosotros la gente linda, entiéndase yo, para que no les recordemos lo superiores que somos. Pero no voy a ir por ahí diciendo que no soy genial. ¿O es que acaso tu no sabes el significado de la palabra "mentir"?- contraataco Jiu mirándose las uñas como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo.

-Oh, no empieces, niño maravilla.- le advirtió Anni a su hermanito.

Jiu la miro con odio.

-¿Es que tu cerebro de Barbie no puede entender que no quiero que me llames así?- gruño.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunto, totalmente ofendida.

-Bar… bie.- escupió.

-Oh, ahora si veras.- amenazo.

Jiu, al ver la mirada psicópata de su hermana, decidió que, si apreciaba su vida (y valla que la apreciaba), debía correr.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como una furiosa Anni corría detrás de un aterrado Jiu, que empezaba a gritar su testamento.

-No se ustedes…- dijo Kith, empezando a recoger las mochilas. –Pero si ya acabamos aquí… Sera mejor volver a la cueva.-

-¿Se están quedando en una cueva?- pregunto Alec a su ¿sobrino?

El hizo una mueca.

-No exactamente… Las cuevas están mas limpias que ese aborrecible lugar.- dijo con desdén.

-¿Y por que no se quedan en el instituto?- ofreció Alec.

Kith pareció pensarlo.

-No es mala idea…- puso las manos alrededor de su boca. -¡Oye, Anni! ¡Nos ofrecieron quedarnos en el instituto! ¡¿Qué opinas?!- grito fuertemente.

Anni, que estaba frotando su codo contra la cabeza de Jiu mientras lo sostenía por los hombros, levanto la mirada.

-Mmm… claro, por que no.- sonrió. –Pero antes hay que pasar por Ellie.-

-¿Quién es Ellie?- pregunto Isabelle, casi con miedo.

Kith sonrió enseñando todos sus blancos dientes, como si disfrutara del impacto que causarían sus siguientes palabras.

-Mi hermana.-

Isabelle y Simón volvieron a desmallarse.

Continuara...

esta vez me dejaron menos reviews 7.7

si no resolvemos este problemilla se van a tener q aguantar una SEMANA para el capitulo.

si les estoy subiendo seguido es porq me dejan muchos x) pero no volvera a pasar esto de q les actualize con tan pocos rvw! o se esperaran una semana u.u

dejando de lado el drama xD q les parecio el cap? q les parecen los nuevos personajes?

en el proximo capitulo empezaran a aparecer los dramas romanticos xD sip, tambien van a haber parejas entre los nuevos personajes. pueden adivinarlas? ;D

la mayoria de los personajes son de cassandra clare xD

BIEN! RECURDEN! MAS REVIEWS O SE ESPERAN LA SEMANA! n.n

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Nueva Generación.

Capitulo 5: Tiempo en familia.

-¡Oh, vamos!- decía Isabelle. –Yo también quiero cargarlo.-

Clary, con Thai aun en brazos, le saco la lengua a Isabelle y alejo al pequeño de su alcance.

-No seas así, Clary.- rogo Maia. –Déjanos cargarlo.- pidió, deseosa por cargar al pequeño niño.

Clary empezó a caminar más rápido, reacia a cederles al niño ni por un segundo.

Alec y Jordán caminaban detrás de ellas, cargando a un aun inconsciente Simón.

Jace parecía seguir en shock.

-Cinco… cin-cinco hi-hijos…- murmuraba, con rostro aturdido. –Rubios… Pelirrojos…- el pobre parecía totalmente perdido.

Max venia detrás cargando a Adely, Anni y Jiu seguían fulminándose con la mirada, Raquel tarareaba una alegre canción contando su dinero mientras los vampiros la miraban enfurruñados, Ben y Kith venían detrás, con caras de fastidio, y Magnus y Russ estaban al final, conversando.

Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casa de cemento que solo tenía un trozo de techo y no tenía puerta, aparte del hecho de un enorme holló en la pared.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.- comento Jiu, con asco evidente.

-Oh, no te quejes, maravilla.- dijo Anni. –Es lo mejor que encontramos.- suspiro.

-Como sea.- dijo Kith. –Voy a buscar a Ellie.- anuncio, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

-Si es que sigue ahí.- murmuro Jiu por lo bajo.

Anni miro a Max, preocupada.

-¿Crees que se haya ido?- le pregunto.

-Conociéndola… Es lo más probable.- reconoció. Anni suspiro.

Luego de unos minutos, Kith salió de la casa.

-No esta.-

El Team Anni suspiro.

-Ahora…- dijo Anni. –Si fueran Ellie… ¿Dónde estarían si estuvieran 20 años en el pasado?-

-En una tienda de comics.- dijo Max, de inmediato.

Todos lo miraron.

-¿Y tu como sabes?- pregunto Raquel.

Max se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Privilegios de mejor amigo, supongo.-

Russ, al lado de Magnus, se removió incomoda.

-Muy bien…- dijo Anni, mirando a Russ con algo de pena. –Y… ¿Dónde están las tiendas de comics del pasado?-

Todos miraron a Clary. Ella sonrió.

-Síganme.-

.

Una chica alta de corto cabello negro lleno de rulos y hermosos ojos marrones se encontraba sentada en medio del suelo de la sección de mangas, haciendo la crueldad más grande del mundo, dando spoilers.

-El se muere al final.- le dijo a una chica bajita con anteojos. Ella la miro con tanto odio que casi la hizo arrepentirse de haberle dicho el final de su manga shojo, casi.

A lo lejos, bueno, no tan lejos, diviso a alguien con un manga de naruto.

-¡Jiraiya se muere!- le grito. El chico la miro y ella casi podía jurar que lo vio lagrimear.

-¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto!- grito, totalmente desquiciado, y luego se fue corriendo, tapándose los ojos con las manos.

Ella tuvo que esforzarse por no reír.

-¡Ellie!- escucho una voz llamándola a lo lejos. Su hermano.

Inmediatamente se paro y echo a correr hacia la otra salida del lugar.

Sin embargo, ahí ya se encontraban Terrence y Mabel, y no parecían muy felices.

Gruñendo, dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir por una ventana.

Pero ahí ya se encontraba Anni, sonriente. Con un gritito, la esquivo y fue hacia otra ventana, donde estaba Russ, con cara de pocos amigos. Ya un poco molesta, se dirigió a otra ventana, donde la esperaba Max, con una sonrisa amistosa.

Suspirando, dejo de correr y camino tranquilamente hacia Max.

-Sabían que tratarías de escapar.- le dijo él cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-No se equivocaban.- sonrió, pero de repente su rostro se puso serio. – ¿Es verdad que se encontraron con nuestros padres jóvenes? ¿Por eso llamaron a mi hermano?-

Max, también serio, asintió.

-Si. Se lo tomaron bastante… bien. Mejor de lo que esperábamos, seguro.- ella suspiro. –De hecho, nos están esperando afuera ahora mismo.- informo.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito.

-Nos invitaron a quedarnos en el instituto.- dijo. Ella parpadeo, sorprendida.

-Wow. Genial, supongo.- hizo una mueca. –Un momento.- dijo de repente. -¿Dónde se quedaran Terrence y Mabel, entonces?- pregunto.

Max palideció.

-Rayos, no pensé en eso.-

Él la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro a hasta afuera, dándole una resumida versión de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Tengo que presentarme y todo eso?- pregunto horrorizada.

-Sip. A menos que quieras que Anni patee tu trasero por no cooperar.- le dijo, divertido.

Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias. Lo último que quiero es hacer enojar a Anni con el humor que trae últimamente.- ella se estremeció. –Oye.- volvió a ponerse seria. -¿Russ no te dijo de que iba su visión ni a ti?- Max se tenso ante la mención del nombre de la hechicera.

-No…- su voz no fue más que un susurro. Ellie lo miro con pena. –P-pero ¡esta bien! ¡Muy bien! No me molesta, en serio.- el se oía nervioso -No puedo pedirle que confié en mi después de… lo que paso.- el sonrió tristemente.

-¡No, no esta bien, Max! No si te pone triste.- ella trato de tragarse el nudo en su garganta, no podía poner en evidencia sus sentimientos por el, no sabiendo que quería a otra.

-Por favor, Ellie… solo… déjalo.- rogo él, desolado.

Ella se mordió el labio, pero asintió. Dejaría el tema, por ahora.

Finalmente salieron del local. Ella parpadeo varias veces, para alejar las lagrimas, y miro a todos los presentes.

Simón, ya consiente, miro a la chica delante de él. Era idéntica a Isabelle, salvo por que era un poco mas bajita que esta, y por que su pelo era corto y enrulado. Pero en todo lo demás era idéntica. Bellísima.

Ella carraspeo.

-Soy Ellie Lewis y tengo 15, y… eh… soy… hermana de Kith.- se presento, algo nerviosa.

Casi podía sentir como la traspasaban con la mirada.

Max, sintiendo lastima por la situación de su mejor amiga, carraspeo, alejando la atención de ella.

-Anni.- la llamo, ella lo miro, curiosa. –No todos podemos quedarnos en el instituto. ¿Recuerdas?- dijo, señalando a Terrence y Mabel con la cabeza.

Anni palideció.

-Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Claro!- ella se giro hacia Simón. -¿Tu donde te quedas?- le pregunto.

Simón se quedo aturdido un momento por el parecido de ella con Clary como para responder, luego la miro algo confundido.

-Ahora mismo me estoy quedando con Jordán.- respondió. -¿Por qué?-

Anni sonrió, radiante, y se giro hacia Jordán, que seguía mirando a Ben.

-Oye, tío Jordán.- lo llamo, Jordán se extraño un poco lo de que lo llamara tío. – ¿Dejarías que Terrence y Mabel se quedaran contigo de momento? Por favor.- ella junto sus manos y lo miro agitando sus pestañas de una manera tan angelical que solo alguien muy cruel podría negarse a algo de lo que ella pidiera. Suspirando, accedió.

-Un momento.- dijo Ben de repente. – ¿Terrence y Bely no se quedaran con nosotros?- pregunto, espantado.

-Nop.- respondió Anni. –Ellos no pueden entrar al instituto. ¿Recuerdas?-

Ben pareció decepcionado, luego sonrió, decidido.

-Voy con ella.- declaro, luego pareció darse cuenta de algo. -¡Con ellos! ¡Quise decir "ellos"!- se corrigió, rojo como un tomate.

Mabel le sonrió con ternura, Terrence no parecía contento. Anni sonrió con picardía.

-¡Bien! ¡Esta decidido!- Jordán abrió la boca para replicar, pero Anni fue mas rápida. –Ya que a tío Jordán no le molesta. ¿Verdad?- ella volvió a agitar las pestañas angelicalmente, y Jordán de nuevo no pudo negarse.

Raquel hizo un puchero y miro de reojo a Terrence.

-Ow… ¿Es necesario separarnos?-

-No queda de otra Quely… Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con la idea.- dijo Anni haciendo otro puchero.

-Parecen un par de niñitas.- se quejo Jiu, rodando los ojos.

-Tú ni hables, maravilla.- le advirtió Anni, furiosa. -¡Ya me tienes hasta aquí!- gruño, llevándose una mano por encima de la frente.

Jiu resoplo, pero guardo silencio.

-Bueno…- dijo Anni. –Supongo que ahora debemos descansar. Nos reuniremos mañana y decidiremos que hacer desde ahora.-

Todos asintieron.

.

-Ustedes pueden dormir en el sofá.- dijo Jordán a los vampiros, estos asintieron. –A ti puedo conseguirte unas sabanas.- le dijo a Ben su ¿hijo? -¿No te molesta dormir en el suelo, verdad?- Ben negó con la cabeza. –Perfecto.- murmuro en voz baja.

Todo se quedo sumido en un incomodo silencio, mismo que fue roto por un gemido de dolor que lanzo Ben, sujetándose el hombro.

Mabel se acerco hasta el, alarmada, y poso su mano delicadamente sobre la de el.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto, preocupada.

El asintió, subiendo la manga de su camiseta, mostrando una herida, hecha por un vampiro.

-Wow. ¿Ese fui yo?- pregunto Simón. –Lo siento, viejo.- se disculpo, algo apenado.

-No es nada…- se apresuro a decir Ben. –Yo fui el que se lanzo sobre ti.- le sonrió levemente.

Simón, al ver lo amable y agradable que era el chico, solo se sintió más culpable.

Maia, con un raro sentimiento sobreprotector hacia el chico, fue corriendo a la habitación de Jordán por vendas. Ben pareció sorprenderse cuando ella volvió con un manojo de vendas y se las tendió a Mabel para que ella comenzara a vendarlo.

-Gracias…- murmuro el. Maia asintió, con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Quizás no era tan malo ser mama del hijo de Jordán.

.

Jiu lanzo un silbido.

-Este instituto no se parece en nada al que tenemos en nuestro tiempo.- informo.

Raquel asintió, de acuerdo con él.

-El de nuestra época es más moderno y… alegre.- dijo ella, una vez que terminaron el pequeño recorrido.

Isabelle hizo una mueca.

-Pues me alegra que vayan a hacer cambios… este lugar desde hace mucho que no es el mismo.- murmuro pensativa.

Se escucho un quejido, y luego Thai empezó a llorar.

Clary, empezó a mecerlo, tratando de calmarlo, pero el solo lloraba más fuerte.

-Shh… Shh… Tranquilo, bebe ¿Qué tienes?- le dijo dulcemente frotándole la espalda. Jace miraba embobado la escena, nunca había visto a Clary hablarle con tanta dulzura a alguien.

Thai, con su carita roja de tanto llorar, comenzó a calmarse al estar en brazos de su "madre", sin embargo siguió soltando un par de lagrimitas mientras se daba palmaditas en el estomago.

-Aw… tiene hambre.- dijo Anni. -¡Soy tan estúpida! Desde ayer que no come. ¡Debe estarse muriendo de hambre, mi hermanito!- grito, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Max le froto la espalda.

-¿Tienen leche?- pregunto. Isabelle asintió.

-Enseguida le traigo un poco.- dijo y fue corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

Jace frunció el ceño.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué demonios trajeron a sus hermanitos pequeños a una misión donde tendrían que pelear contra unos poderosos brujos, eh?-

Anni fulmino a Adely con la mirada, ella le sonrió nerviosa.

-No planeábamos hacerlo… Ella,- señalo a Adely. –Se coló y trajo a Thai consigo.- la miro mal.

-Bueno… ¡No podía dejar a Thai solo!- se excuso.

-¡Thai no tenia por que quedarse solo! ¡Si tu no hubieras tenido la brillante idea de meterte donde no te llaman!- la regaño.

Adely inflo las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos, no iba a reconocer nada.

Anni suspiro, tratando de calmarse.

Iba a decir algo más cuando Isabelle volvió con dos vasos de leche tibia.

Le dio el vaso a Clary mientras acariciaba los rizos dorados de su lindo sobrinito. El bebió la leche rápidamente y enseguida reclamo por mas, Clary le dio el segundo vaso, que el también se tomo rápidamente, y eso pareció calmarlo.

El miro a Clary y bostezo.

-Mami, tengo musho tueño.- le dijo, abrazándose a su cuello. El corazón de Clary casi se salió de su pecho al escucharlo llamarla "mami". Parpadeo para alejar las lagrimas y la froto la espalda.

-¿Donde puede dormir?- pregunto.

-Dormirá conmigo.- dijo Anni, extendiendo los brazos.

Clary lo abrazo muy fuerte una última vez y luego se lo paso a Anni.

-¡No! ¡Quelo etal con mami!- extendió los brazos hacia ella y la miro suplicante.

-Luego puedes estar con mami, Thai. Ahora vamos a dormir y luego te prometo que no te separare de ella ¿De acuerdo?- le pregunto, Thai no pareció muy contento, pero luego se abrazo a Anni y miro a Clary mientras Anni se lo llevaba a una de las habitaciones para dormir.

-Adiosh, mami.- se despidió.

Clary sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Adiós, bebe.-

Thai sonrió complacido.

Anni paso al lado de Jace y Thai lo miro.

-Adiosh, papi.- Jace retrocedió, como si le hubieran dado un golpe y miro a su pequeña copia. El lo miraba atento, esperando una respuesta.

-Adiós…- susurro.

Thai pareció aun más feliz y volvió a bostezar, mientras Anni entraba a una habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Jiu. –Ahora que Barbie no esta podemos empezar con lo bueno.- sonrió malévolamente.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Jace con el ceño fruncido, aquello no parecía nada bueno.

-Me refiero… a contarles la verdadera razón de que un puñado de niños haya venido al pasado.- dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Jiu…- dijo Max, totalmente tenso. –Ni se te ocurra…-

-Ellos tienen derecho a saber, Max.- lo corto Jiu, su rostro de pronto serio. –Tienen derecho a saber que…- el sonido de un celular lo hizo callar de repente.

Todos voltearon a Raquel, que en ese momento sacaba su celular y atendía la llamada.

-¿Hola?- hablo. –Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible…?... Creí que el… que ellos… Si, ok, lo siento. Vamos para allá.- todo el mundo la estaba mirando ahora, atentos a la conversación. –Claro… no se lo diré… Tranquilo, ella esta con Thai, no tiene porque enterarse… ¿Él esta ahí? ¿Seguro?... Diablos, no creí que volviera tan rápido después de la ultima vez… Tienes razón, lo siento, vamos para allá en seguida, besos.- colgó. Todos la miraron atentos. –Era Terrence. Los brujos les mandaron un mensaje…- ella tomo aire. –Nos esperan. Y están con Mike.- todos los miembros del Team Anni se tensaron ante la mención de ese individuo.

-¿Quién es Mike?- pregunto Jace.

-Él…- empezó a decir Max. –Él mato a nuestro hermano…-

Continuara...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS RVWS! LOS AMO, LOS AMO, LOS AMO!

ACLARACION: ya se q max(el hermano de izzy y alec) no se llamaba maximus y q se llamaba maxwell puse mal el dialogo ahi xP ya lo corregi cx YO QUERIA PONERLE MAX AL HIJO DE CLACE XD PERO NO QUERiA PONERLE EXACTAMENTE MAXWELL ASI Q LO DEJE EN MAXIMUS X3 SE EXPLICA MAS ADELANTE ;D

2ACLARACION: LOS DEL APELLIDO RARO ESTAN AGRADECIDOS CON JACE NO CON ALEC ;D

3ACLARACION: SI, HABRA MALEC, Y SIZZY Y TONELADAS DE CLACES! *W*

bieeeeeeeeeeeen! hubiera subido el cap mas temprano pero me sacaron de la pc (culpen a mi papa 7.79)

ahora... q les parecio el cap? les agradan los nuevos personajes? quienes les llaman la atencion?

los personajes son de cassandra clare xD o al menos algunos xDDD

recuerden! mas reviews! mas caps! ;D

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.


	6. Chapter 6

Nueva Generación.

Capitulo 6: Líos sentimentales.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Q-que…?...- logro decir Isabelle, que al parecer era la única que podía hablar después de las palabras dichas por Max.

-Yo… Él…- comenzó a decir Max con algo de dificultad. Suspiro y miro a Raquel. –Miren, lo mejor será que les expliquemos el asunto en el camino.- pidió. Todos asintieron.

Empezaron a caminar hasta la salida hasta que Max y Jiu se detuvieron.

-Tu no iras, Adely.- le dijeron al mismo tiempo. Adely, que los había estado siguiendo disimuladamente, frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?- exigió saber.

Jiu rodo los ojos.

-Tienes 7 años. Apenas sabes lanzar un cuchillo.- le recordó con escepticismo.

Ella hizo un puchero.

-Tú tienes 11, y te dejan ir a todas partes. No es justo.- acuso.

El se examino las uñas.

-Escucha, niñita. El caso aquí es que yo soy yo, y yo soy genial, y tú eres tú y no eres genial por que no eres yo, y como no eres yo y no eres genial, no nos acompañas y fin de la discusión.- dijo, sin despegar la mirada de sus, aparentemente, muy interesantes uñas. Adely parecía haberse mareado con sus palabras.

-Bueno… eh…- no había entendido una sola palabra de lo dicho por su hermano. –Lo que dijiste… eh… ¡Tu lo serás!- dijo, esperando que lo que haya dicho su hermano sea un insulto o algo así. –De todas formas,- continuo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. –Voy a ir. Voy a ir y no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.- los señalo y luego, con la barbilla muy en alto, comenzó a caminar.

Jiu miro a Max. Max, luego de pensárselo un rato, asintió.

Jiu, sonriendo malvadamente, tomo a Adely de la muñeca y, ante las quejas de esta, la arrastro hasta una de las habitaciones, la metió dentro y cerró la puerta con una runa.

Se acerco hasta los demás a paso tranquilo, silbando una alegre melodía, mientras de fondo se oían los golpes a la puerta y las quejas de Adely.

Max suspiro y se acerco hasta la habitación donde estaba encerrada su hermanita.

-Lo siento mucho, Ady. Prometo que te sacaremos de ahí apenas regresemos.- los golpes se hicieron mas fuertes y ella empezó a gritar cosas como "sácame ahora o veras" o "me vengare".

-No puedo creer que tenga solo 7 años.- murmuro impresionada Isabelle.

-Si, yo tampoco.- dijo Jiu sin demasiado interés. –Ahora vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos, esa puerta no la detendrá por mucho.- dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo decir que una niña de siete años podría escapar fácilmente de un encarcelamiento del que hasta un adulto tendría dificultades para escapar.

Todos lo quedaron viendo atónitos, pero luego, al ver que Jiu seguía caminando como si nada, lo siguieron.

.

Iban en un autobús que Magnus había "tomado prestado" de camino a casa de Jordán para recoger a los otros.

Todos estaban sumidos en un incomodo silencio, esperando a que Max empiece a hablar.

Jace y Clary estaban tomados de la mano. Clary, noto Jace, le estaba agarrando la mano con excesiva fuerza. Jace hacia lo que podía para no apartar la mano, aunque empezaba a sospechar que muy pronto sus dedos se volverían azules. Aun así, sabia que ella necesitaba apoyo en este momento. Si estaba en lo cierto, lo siguiente que Max les contaría seria la muerte de uno de sus hermanos, un hijo de él y de Clary, muerto. Trato de poner a Clary en el lugar de Maryse, su propia madre, que había perdido al pequeño Maxwell, y se estremeció al pensar en todo lo que había sufrido ella. ¿Habría Clary, la Clary del futuro, sufrido tanto como Maryse? ¿Habría llorado y gritado tanto? ¿Iba Clary, su Clary, a sufrir tanto como de seguro sufrió la otra Clary? Se estremeció, no muy seguro de poder soportar ver a Clary pasando tanto dolor.

Russ, que era la que iba conduciendo, estaciono frente al departamento de Jordán, donde los demás ya los esperabas.

Simón, al subir, no tardo en preguntar de donde habían sacado el autobús. Todos lo ignoraron.

-Ya estamos todos.- dijo Alec, dirigido a Max.

-¿Vas a hablar?- lo siguió Isabelle.

Ben miro a Max interrogante, Max le dirigió una mirada que decía un claro "Mantén la boca cerrada", y luego se giro hacia los demás. Tomo aire y, finalmente, hablo:

-Esa semana habíamos ido a visitar a la abuela Maryse.- comenzó. –Mamá y papá se habían quedado solos en el instituto… Cuando él apareció.- apretó los puños. –No sabemos los detalles, pero él se había presentado en el instituto pidiendo hospedaje por unos días con la excusa de que había quedado en encontrarse con su familia en Nueva York. Aproximadamente 4 días después, él dejo que Debra, la bruja de cabello verde, entrara al instituto.- el tomo una gran bocanada de aire. –Papá y mamá no hablaron mucho del tema, la verdad. De hecho, mamá no hablo para nada del asunto. Aparentemente, papá y Debra habían empezado a pelear, mientras ellos estaban en eso, ese tipo, Mike, aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzar a mi madre por las escaleras.- el cerro fuertemente los ojos. –Ella choco contra una pared… Y luego rodo el resto del camino hacia el piso. Luego de eso Mike y Debra desaparecieron.- el hizo una pausa, una pausa dolorosamente larga. –Mamá tenía 2 meses de embarazo.- concluyo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Clary, silenciosamente, se subió al regazo de Jace y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él. Jace sintió sus lagrimas mojar su camisa.

Se sintió como un golpe en la cara. Todo.

-Fue antes de que naciera Thai.- agrego Jiu, luego de un rato. –Mamá no había sabido que estaba embarazada sino hasta que lo perdió. Fue una época… difícil para ella.- había un leve temblor en su voz que sorprendió a Jace. La voz de él nunca temblaba, él nunca se mostraba débil, no amenos que se tratara de Clary, por supuesto. ¿Acaso Jiu también tenia esa debilidad por Clary? –La verdad…- continúo el pequeño pelirrojo. –No fue sino hasta que se embarazo de Thai que ella pareció volver a la vida.- murmuro, pensativo.

Clary se abrazo mas a Jace, y él le empezó a acariciar el cabello, tratando de consolarla, aunque sabia que seria inútil.

-Ya falta poco…- anuncio Russ suavemente desde el asiento del conductor.

Clary se separo un poco de Jace y se limpio las lagrimas de la cara, deseo poder lavarse la cara.

Russ, como adivinando sus pensamientos, extendió una mano y en ella se formo una bola de cristalina agua.

Todos miraron, sorprendidos, como la bola de agua flotaba lentamente en el aire, chorreando algunas gotas, hasta llegar a Clary.

-Esta fría.- informo Russ con voz dulce.

A Clary de inmediato le cayó bien la hechicera.

Metió las manos en la esfera de agua, agarro un poco y se lo echo en la cara.

Unos minutos después, Russ aparco al lado de un almacén muy amplio que tenia las puertas abiertas de par en par, como invitándolos a entrar.

Se bajaron del autobús y se miraron entre si.

El Team Anni parecía completamente perdido sin Anni. Ese último pensamiento hizo que Jace se percatara de algo.

-Oigan…- dijo, llamando la atención. -¿Por qué Anni no vino?- todos se congelaron en sus lugares.

Max y Jiu lucían bastante incomodos. Jace se sorprendió de que, incluso aunque no se parecían mucho, a pesar de tener los mismos ojos, solían tener reacciones similares la mayoría del tiempo, nadie dudaría del hecho de que fueran hermanos. Trato de recordar algún momento en el que Alec e Isabelle hubieran echo algo remotamente similar, nada se le vino a la cabeza.

Finalmente fue Raquel la que hablo.

-Anni nunca ha visto a Mike en persona, y no sabe que Maxi y Jiu si lo han visto a él.- miro a los nombrados con cara de pocos amigos. Ellos se encogieron de hombros, Jace de nuevo se sorprendió por que volvieran a congeniar. –Ya va siendo hora de que le digan a Anni de su encuentro con el líder de los brujos. Tarde o temprano se enterara y si es tarde no será lindo.- amenazo. Ambos se estremecieron.

Jiu carraspeo, recomponiéndose.

-Ya es tarde. Así que si le decimos no será lindo, así que hay que tratar de posponerlo lo más posible.- dijo, decidido.

Raquel resoplo.

Ellie alzo una mano.

-No tengo armas.- dijo simplemente. –Y Max tampoco.- agrego.

Isabelle, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, le paso dos cuchillos.

-Eh… Gracias.- Isabelle se encogió de hombros y asintió, visiblemente incomoda.

Jiu se saco uno de sus cinco cinturones llenos de cuchillos y se lo tendió a Max. Para tener 11, pensó Jace, iba bastante bien armado, igual que él.

Max tomo el pequeño hombro de Jiu y se arrodillo al frente de él, quedando a su altura.

-Escucha.- le dijo. –Se que no eres para nada débil, aun con tu edad. Y se que puedes con lo que se te venga encima. Pero necesito que, pase lo que pase, prometas que te vas a quedar detrás de mí. Promételo.- pidió. Jiu arrugo la nariz. –Vamos, enano.- agrego cariñosamente. Jiu lo fulmino con la mirada pero, a regañadientes, asintió.

Max sonrió, visiblemente complacido y agito la melena pelirroja de su hermano menor, mismo que aparto la mano bruscamente, haciéndolo reír.

-Bueno…- dijo Raquel. –Y… Ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Eso es algo de lo que normalmente se encarga Anni de decidir.- murmura Ben.

-¿Y que es lo que haría Anni?- inquirió Mabel. Ella, noto Jace, hablaba con un suave acento ruso, al igual que su hermano.

-Ponernos en pareja.- dijo Max de inmediato.

Kith tomo rápidamente a Ellie de la muñeca. Terrence rodeo a Mabel por los hombros con un brazo y miro con recelo a Ben. Russ se apresuro a acercarse a Raquel antes de que Max pudiera ni abrir la boca y Ben, con una ultima mirada a Mabel, fue con Max.

-Bien… Eso fue rápido.- dijo Max, extrañado.

-Son un desastre sin Anni.- dijo Jace, sorprendido, y un poco divertido, ante su falta de organización, y eso que esa misma mañana habían demostrado mucha, pero ahora, parecían perdidos sin Anni.

-Lo sabemos.- admitieron todos ellos, resignados.

-Bueno, supongo que nosotros también debemos buscar pareja.- dijo Magnus, jalando a Alec cerca de el. Alec no podía estar mas rojo, cosa que hacia sonreír coqueto a Magnus.

Jace tomo a Clary por la cintura, Jordán a Maia e Isabelle a Simón.

-Ok… Eso fue más rápido.- dijo Max.

-No me sorprende.- dijo Jiu, examinando sus uñas, que verdaderamente debían tener algo interesante para que las mirara tanto. –Después de todo, a diferencia de nosotros, ellos no tienen ningún lio sentimental con nadie.- Max se tenso y miro a Jiu como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Un brillo de culpa apareció en los ojos de Jiu, pero el rápidamente aparto la mirada

Todo el Team Anni estaba completamente tenso, mirando de Max a Russ, luego a Ellie y luego a Kith, que por primera vez mostraba una emoción aparte de la indiferencia y la ira: la incomodidad.

Jace hubiera deseado que Anni estuviera ahí, ella probablemente sabría que hacer, e incluso diría algo para hacerlos reír o por lo menos levantar el animo. Por que es lo que él haría...

Max, suspirando, comenzó a caminar en dirección al almacén, todos lo siguieron sin decir ni una palabra.

En cuanto todos estuvieron dentro. Las puertas del almacén se cerraron detrás de ellos.

Entonces todo se puso negro.

.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando el suave balanceo de sus piecitos.

¿Qué estaba planeando Jiu?

¿Por qué dejo aquello estela en su bolsillo, cuando ella no miraba, mientras la arrastraba a aquella habitación?

¿Por qué le había susurrado aquellas palabras cuando nadie miraba?

"Cuéntale todo a Barbie…"

Esas palabras seguían rondando por su cabeza. Al principio no les había encontrado sentido, no hasta que descubrió la estela en su bolsillo, la estela que Jiu le había dado para que escapara.

Suspirando, se bajo de la cama y camino hasta la puerta. Subió sus anteojos sobre su cabeza y dibujo una runa de abierto en la puerta, misma que se abrió al instante.

Con paso decidido, Adely se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba su hermana.

.

Todos, salvo Magnus y el Team Anni, se desmayaron.

-Vaya que has caído bajo, Debra.- dijo Jiu -¿Desmayarlos? ¿En serio? Se te están acabando las ideas, Brujilda.-

Debra apareció parada en medio de una de las tantas cajas del almacén, fulminando a Jiu con la mirada.

-Te. Odio. Tanto.- gruño ella, a lo que Jiu se carcajeo. –Dios, no entiendo como te aguanta tu madre.- siseo.

Jiu se puso serio.

-Créeme, Bruji, tu aguantarías cualquier cosa que casi te parta a la mitad desde adentro.- dijo y luego pareció pensar algo y sonrió. –Aunque creo que es algo que nunca experimentaras. Para que algo salga de tu cuerpo primero algo tiene que entrar ¿No?- pregunto con sorna. –Y con tu horrible cara no creo que se te quieran acercar a menos de 10 metros.- se burlo, señalando las oscuras y deformes cicatrices de su blanco rostro.

Debra tenía el rostro rojo de la ira.

Alzo una mano, donde se creo una bola de fuego negro y se disponía a lanzarla contra el niño cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Suficiente.- Debra se congelo en su lugar y una expresión de profunda ira se planto en su rostro. -¿Vas a desafiarme, Debra?- dijo la misma voz fríamente.

La bola de fuego negro se fue extinguiendo hasta que solo quedo una hilera de negro humo en la mano de la bruja.

-Yo nunca haría eso, señor.- dijo Debra con fría diversión.

-Lo supuse.- dijo la voz, con un ligero temblor. Un chico de ojos celestes y cabello castaño apareció de detrás de una pila de cajas, un cazador de sombras.

Max, cautelosamente, tomo el hombro de Jiu y lo puso detrás de el.

-¿Por qué nos citaron?- pregunto llamando la atención de los dos presentes. –Mike, Debra.- dijo, pronunciando sus nombres con todo el asco del que era capaz.

El chico de ojos celestes y cabello castaño, Mike, miro a Debra.

-¿Dónde esta Annaisa? ¿La espantamos?- pregunto Debra con burla.

-Ahora mismo Anni esta disfrutando de una vida sin tener que ver tu horrible cara, no sabes como la envidio.- dijo Jiu con fingida tristeza.

-¡Me tienes harta!- gruño Debra.

Sus brazos se alzaron, refulgiendo con fuego negro, y dos esferas de este salieron volando en dirección a la cabeza de Jiu.

Max, asegurándose de cubrir a Jiu con todo su cuerpo, saco un cuchillo serafín y se dispuso a bloquear el fuego, sin embargo, este se volvió hielo a tan solo un metro de el y cayo al suelo, haciéndose pedazos.

Max volteo y vio a Russ con un brazo extendido hacia el, un peculiar brillo violeta irradiaba de sus ojos.

Asintió levemente en forma de agradecimiento, ella, para su sorpresa y alegría, devolvió el gesto con una leve sonrisa.

Debra, totalmente furiosa, alzo un brazo, dispuesta a atacar de nuevo cuando Mike la sujeto por la muñeca.

Él se veía alarmado.

-¡No!- grito Mike.

Debra lo miro como si estuviera totalmente sorprendida de que la desafiara.

De una patada lo empujo al suelo y saco una larga espada.

-¡Te enseñare a no meterte conmigo!- grazno.

Dio una estocada, dispuesta a córtale una mano, pero otra espada bloqueo su camino.

Max y Jiu vieron con sorpresa como Anni aparecía de la nada y bloqueaba la espada de Debra.

Ella los volteo a ver.

No se veía nada contenta.

Les esperaba el regaño de sus vidas.

Continuara...

MILES DE MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS RVWS! nAn9

los personajes (algunos) son de cassandra clare ;D

bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen... lamento decir q aparentemente ya empiezan las clases en mi maldito pais u.u asi q no podre actualizar tan seguido como quisiera TTnTT

PERO CON UN REVIEW SE HACEN MILAGROS!

asi q manden muchos y asi me van a dar mas ganas de escribir y voy a forzar a mis dedos a teclear mas rapido ;DDDD

ahora... q les parecio el cap? q tal los nuevos personajes? ya ven q se esten formando parejitas? ;D CONTESTEN A MIS PREGUNTAS PORFA! o me desanimo .-.

LOS AMO!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

Nueva Generación.

Capitulo 7: La lanza blanca.

No había estado muy sorprendida cuando Adely entro de golpe a su habitación, ni tampoco lo había estado cuando ella termino de contarle la historia, y tampoco se había sorprendido cuando ella le dijo que todo había sido cosa de Jiu. Lo que si la había sorprendido, un poco, es que Adely no pusiera quejas al respecto cuando ella le dijo que se quedara con Thai.

Había corrido los dos kilómetros que separaban al instituto del almacén y había entrado por una puerta trasera, justo a tiempo para ver como un chico de cabello castaño y lindos ojos celestes sujetaba a Debra del brazo, impidiéndole lanzar un ataque hacia sus hermanos.

No sabia quien era ese chico, pero el hecho de que haya enfrentado a Debra, defendiendo a sus hermanos, le dio una razón suficiente para interponerse cuando Debra se disponía a arrancarle una mano.

La mirada de sorpresa del chico también le sorprendió un poco. Era obvio que él no esperaba que nadie lo ayudara, y eso era lo que no entendía. ¿Por qué no habría de ayudarlo?

Debra, al ver que no podía hacer que ella retroceda un solo paso, ya que era más fuerte, y que Anni no le estaba prestando mucha atención realmente, chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.

Anni dejo de sentir presión contra su espada y noto que Debra había desaparecido, apareciendo sobre una pila de cajas a unos metros de ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Ignorándola, Anni se giro hacia el chico tumbado a sus pies, que la miraba como si ella estuviese loca.

Era lindo, pensó ella, muy lindo en realidad. Tenía los ojos celestes mas claros que ella había visto, su cabello castaño llegaba hasta su nuca y tenia un pequeño montón de cabello que llegaba hasta su barbilla y tapaba su ojo derecho. Tuvo que contener el impulso de agacharse a su lado y poner ese montón detrás de su oreja.

Se aclaro la garganta, esperando que su voz salga normal en cuanto hable

-¿E-estas bien?- bueno, eso tampoco estuvo tan mal.

El la miro como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- pregunto con voz ahogada.

Esta vez ella lo miro como si él estuviera loco.

-¿Por qué no habría de ayudarte?- respondió con otra pregunta, mientras se peinaba el cabello con las manos.

Él siguió el movimiento de sus manos con la mirada.

-Por que estoy con Debra, quizás…- respondió el, con lentitud.

Ella se congelo y dejo de peinar su cabello, él pareció decepcionado al ver como ella paraba.

-En ese caso, si. No debí ayudarte.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Él comenzó a bajar la mirada. –Pero, a pesar de ser un perrito de Debra, la enfrentaste.- dijo ella, y lo miro con algo de respeto. Él alzo la mirada rápidamente. –Interferiste por mis hermanos. Eso es motivo suficiente para no dejarte ser castigado por la bruja. Tómalo como un "gracias".- le guiño un ojo.

El se sonrojo levemente, de no ser por la palidez de su piel, de seguro no se habría notado.

Debra gruño.

Anni ni siquiera se dio la vuelta mientras bloqueaba una de sus bolas de fuego con un cuchillo.

-Tu, basura.- gruño Debra al chico. –Atácala.- ordeno.

Anni esta vez si que volteo a verla, luego miro al chico, que miraba a Debra con una expresión de impotencia y furia.

-Ahora.- dijo, con voz extrañamente tranquila. –O…-

No acabo ni de decir la frase cuando el chico saco dos largas espadas y apunto con ellas a Anni.

Anni lo miro, un poco decepcionada, aunque un pensamiento rápido le pasó por la cabeza.

Quizás Debra lo estaba chantajeando…

No seria algo nuevo.

Ese pensamiento le dio algo de esperanza, aunque no sabía muy bien de que.

Con un suspiro, se puso en guardia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto al chico mientras comenzaba a atacarlo y él bloqueaba sus golpes fácilmente.

El chico sonrió.

-Mikey Kenz.- dijo el, dio un giro y trato de darle un patada, que Anni esquivo fácilmente. -¿Y tú?-

-Annaisa Lightwood.- contesto radiante a la vez que trataba de patearlo con la afilada punta de sus tacones que él por poco logra esquivar. –Me dicen Anni.- le guiño un ojo.

-Bonito.- murmuro él, lanzando golpes tras golpes con sus espadas.

Anni tuvo que sacar otra espada para seguirle el paso.

-¿Tu color favorito?- le pregunto ella mientras lo hacia retroceder por sus feroces estocadas.

-Estamos tratando de matarnos… ¿Y me preguntas eso?- dijo él, incrédulo y divertido mientras trataba de seguirle el paso.

-¡Solo responde!- exigió ella riendo mientras el empezaba a hacerla retroceder.

La espalda de ella choco contra una pared mientras cruzaban espadas frente a sus rostros. Estaban tan cerca, con espadas letales de por medio, pero aun así podían sentir sus respiraciones mezclándose.

-Mi color favorito…- dijo el, acercando mas su rostro, mirando intensamente sus ojos. –Ahora, es el verde.- ella se sonrojo. -¿Y el tuyo?- pregunto, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Él alzo los brazos para tomar impulso y darle un fuerte espadazo, sin embargo, ella aprovecho el tiempo y, a una velocidad increíble, se coloco detrás de él.

Él apenas tuvo tiempo de girar y cubrirse con sus espadas cuando ella arremetió contra el, poniéndolos en la misma situación que antes solo que al revés.

-Ahora…- dijo ella, lentamente. –Es el celeste.- fue el turno de él para sonrojarse.

Riéndose como un par de locos, empezaron a girar por la habitación, chocando espadas y midiendo fuerzas.

Debra los miraba con el rostro rojo de la ira y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esto solo parecía hacerlos reírse más fuerte.

En la entrada del almacén, todos miraban incrédulos la escena.

-¡¿Qué mierda esta haciendo?!- chillo Jiu.

Max lo miro como si acabara de quemar un hospital infantil.

-¡Jiu! ¡Cuida tu boca!- exclamo escandalizado.

-Ya, lo siento, de acuerdo.- dijo Jiu, alzando las manos. –Pero, en serio, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Sabia que Barbie estaba loca, pero… ¿Esto? Esto ya es demasiado. ¡Se trata de Mike! ¡Mike!- no sonaba nada contento. -¿Qué demonios hace charlando y riendo con el asesino de nuestro hermano?...- su voz fue decayendo hasta un susurro. Él no podía perdonar a quien hizo daño a alguno de sus hermanos, él no podía perdonar a quien hiciera sufrir a su madre…

La mirada de Max se ensombreció.

-D-de seguro ella no sabe que es Mike…- intervino Raquel, sonando nerviosa. –Tal vez piensa que es otro títere de Debra, no el titiritero de ella…- añadió, tratando de justificar el comportamiento de Anni.

Jiu la miro como si ella acabara de hacerle darse cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

-Hace rato… él parecía todo menos el titiritero de ella…- murmuro, pensativo. –Quizás… Quizás si sea otro títere de Debra… Quizás…- alzo la cabeza abruptamente, fijando la vista en el techo del almacén, entrecerró los ojos y, antes de que nadie pudiera pararlo, salió corriendo hacia las puertas, saliendo del almacén.

Max hizo ademan de seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, dos bolas de fuego color naranja chillón pasaron a tan solo dos centímetros de su rostro.

Se giro, encontrándose con los brujos gemelos, de piel naranja y largas narices, ojos igual de naranjas que sus pieles y cabello azul peinado hacia atrás.

Maldiciendo, volvió a su posición frente a su equipo, sacando dos cuchillos serafines. Agradeció mentalmente que Jiu se haya ido afuera, así estaría a salvo.

Otro hechicero apareció, el de piel verdosa, con los ojos azules y largo cabello marrón atado en una fina trenza.

Sostenía un libro en una mano y en la otra tenia una lanza que parecía estar hecha de cristal.

Mike y Anni dejaron de reír y chocaron espadas, sin embargo, ninguno le estaba prestando atención al otro, sino que tenían sus vistas fijas en los hechiceros recién llegados.

Debra, sonriendo malvadamente, se coloco atrás de los tres hechiceros.

-Se acabo el juego, Lightwood's.- dijo, radiante. Luego Arrugo la nariz. –Mis disculpas por el arrebato anterior, señor. No volverá a pasar.- ella no sonaba nada arrepentida, ni siquiera estaba mirando a Mike, en realidad. –Ahora, vuelva a liderarnos, por favor.- sus palabras sonaban mas como una orden que como una petición. Mike no se movió. –Señor.- gruño Debra.

Mike suspiro y miro a Anni, disculpándose con la mirada. Se quedaron mirando hasta que él, finalmente, se fue. Con Debra.

Anni, en menos de un parpadeo, ya estaba frente a Max y a su equipo.

Miro a todos con reproche, haciéndoles saber que estaban en muchos problemas, y luego se giro, enfrentándose a los brujos y dándole la espalda a su equipo.

-¿Y el niño maravilla?- fue lo primero que pregunto.

-Salió del almacén.- informo Max. –No creo que haya sido para ponerse a salvo, no es su estilo, más bien creo que planea algo.-

-Bien.- ella guardo las espadas y saco dos cuchillos serafines. –Mientras este fuera del alcance de Debra estará a salvo. Estoy segura de que si se cruza con otro títere de Debra podrá con el, después de todo es el niño maravilla.- sus palabras, cargadas con un ligero toque de humor, parecieron tranquilizar a todos.

Magnus, que hasta ahora había permanecido al margen, se adelanto hasta quedar justo detrás de Anni, al lado de Max.

-Escucha, rubia. Me caen bien y todo, pero no pienso ayudarlos.- dijo con voz solemne. Anni lo miro, alzando una ceja. –No, hasta que me digan si soy padrino de alguno de ustedes, sino no.- se hizo el importante él. Anni sonrió, divertida.

Ellie alzo una mano.

-Mío.- declaro ella. –El mejor padrino del mundo, por cierto.- le guiño un ojo.

Magnus pareció complacido.

-De Adely también.- informo Anni. –No había nadie mas para el puesto.- agrego.

Magnus parecía apunto de brincar de alegría.

-¡Dos ahijadas! ¡Y niñas!- no podía estar mas contento. -¡Oh, es grandioso!- y se puso a parlotear de como las vestiría y peinaría, mencionando muchas veces las palabras "purpurina", "lentejuelas" y "brillos".

Ellie parecía aterrorizada, y también parecía estar recordando situaciones del pasado, así que Magnus, aparentemente, iba cumplir sus promesas. Max no pudo más que sentir lastima por su pobre hermanita Adely.

-Bien, entonces los ayudare.- dijo Magnus, una vez término de hacer sus planes para el futuro. –Pero, dime…- se dirigió a Anni. -¿Hay algo que deba saber respecto a nuestros enemigos?- señalo a los brujo y a Mike, que estaban discutiendo en voz baja.

Anni frunció los labios.

-Los brujos gemelos, Creth y Crethus, pelean juntos, la mayoría de las veces. Cuando se tocan, sus ataques se hacen más fuertes. Y pueden transformarse en lo que sea. Pero por ellos no te preocupes, Terrence y Mabel, y también Ben, se encargaran de ellos.- miro a los nombrados, ellos asintieron. –El feo de piel verde, Reedee, es un hechicero novato. Esta con Debra solo por que puede manejar la lanza sin volverse hielo por su sangre fría.- ella señalo la lanza en la mano de Reedee. –Esa es la lanza de hielo, aunque muchos la llaman "la lanza blanca". Pertenecía a la madre de Russ, pero Reedee la robo. La lanza es lo único que te permite usar y revertir cualquier hechizo del "libro frio", que Debra robo de Idris.- señalo el libro en la otra mano del brujo. –Es un libro de hechizos poderosos y prohibidos, muy peligroso. Pero, como dije, Reedee es un novato. Apenas sabe leerlo y, la mayoría de las veces, los hechizos le salen mal. Puede que quiera matarte pero termine poniéndote un sombrero. Russ y yo nos encargaremos de el, tenemos que quitarle la lanza y el libro.- Russ se coloco al lado de Anni, guardando distancias con Max, y sus ojos empezaron a irradiar brillo violeta mientras que pequeños rayos del mismo color empezaban a formarse entre sus dedos. –Los demás encárguense de Debra y su "señor".- escupió la ultima palabra. –Tío Magnus, tu cúbrenos.-

-Con todo placer.- dijo Magnus, sacando sus brillos.

-Ellie…- continúo hablando Anni, mirando sobre su hombro. –Tú cuida de los… desmayados.- Ellie asintió.

El Team Anni parecía encantado de contar de nuevo con su líder.

Los brujos los miraron.

-Anni, querida.- dijo Debra, alzando las manos, como si fuera a darle un abrazo. –Te estábamos esperando, creíamos que no vendrías. Y no podíamos darles la noticia sin contar con tu maravillosa presencia.- sonrió malvadamente.

-Por supuesto que no.- respondió Anni, agitando su melena. –Si tú no puedes vivir sin mi, Debra. Necesitas un recordatorio de lo que es la belleza femenina.- dijo con burla.

Debra dejo de sonreír y la miro con puro odio.

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, prefiero al mocoso pelirrojo que a ti.- escupió ella.

-Todos dicen eso hasta que tienen a Jiu enfrente, luego se arrepienten hasta de haber nacido.- ella no parecía mentir.

-Bueno, eso he de admitirlo, el niño es insoportable. Pero tú no te le quedas lejos.- la miro con asco.

Anni se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea.- intervino Reedee. –Diles ya, Debra.-

Debra arrugo la nariz.

-Cierra la boca, Reedee.- lo callo. –En cuanto a por que los llamamos aquí…- miro al Team Anni con una sonrisa sádica. –Solo queríamos presentarles a unos amigos…- ella chasqueo los dedos.

5 jaulas hechas de hueso aparecieron en medio del almacén. Dentro de cada una de estas había personas que estaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba. 3 hombres y 2 mujeres. Las mujeres estaban acurrucados abrazando sus pechos desnudos, y los hombres estaban de rodillas con los brazos cruzados sobre su espalda y caras de estar pasando por un gran dolor.

Todos ellos tenían dos largas y anchas heridas a lo largo de sus espaldas. Como si les hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de piel.

-Ángeles…- susurro sorprendida Anni.

Y entonces se desato el infierno.

.

¿A quien demonios creía Debra que engañaba?

A él no, por supuesto.

Él era alguien difícil de engañar. Y no lo decía por presumir. Simplemente lo era.

Y desde hace tres años que se venia enfrentando a ella. Sabía algunos de sus trucos.

Lo admitía, al principio lo había engañado. Ese chico era realmente un buen actor.

Pero no hay modo de que alguien lo engañe por mucho tiempo, no, eso era realmente imposible.

Y mucho menos Debra, era obvio que la terca bruja nunca soportaría seguir las órdenes de alguien que no sea ella misma.

Aunque necesitaba descubrirlo.

¿Por qué diablos Debra había inventado un líder falso para su equipo?

Lo averiguaría.

Jiu trepo por la escalera de emergencia del almacén hasta la terraza de este. Una vez ahí, empezó a caminar justo por el borde, observando todo a su alrededor.

Un bolso negro se encontraba tirado despreocupadamente en el medio de una mesa de madera.

Debra era tan predecible…

A paso tranquilo, Jiu se dirigió hacia el bolso. Lo tomo y vació su contenido en el suelo de la terraza.

Nada interesante.

Armas ilegales, plantas medicinales, velas, vendas, un espejo de mano antiguo y más cosas ilegales.

Revolvió entre las cosas hasta que hallo un pedazo de tela amarillenta en la que había un dibujo muy inusual.

El dibujo estaba rodeado de notas escritas con tinta negra en ese idioma que se supone que solo los brujos saben.

¡Ja! Él había aprendido ese idioma a los nueve años, cortesía de su tío Magnus.

-Invocar a un ángel bla, bla, bla… Arrancar alas… Huesos de demonios…- leía sin demasiado interés. –Sangre angelical… demoniaca… Ritual… esto y lo otro… sacrificio… este y aquel… transferir poderes y habilidades, bla, bla, bla… Que lindo.- concluyo.

Doblo el trozo de tela y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Volvió a revisar en el montón y encontró un pequeño trozo de papel.

Dio vuelta el papel y se dio cuenta de que era, en realidad, una foto.

En la foto se podían ver a dos niñas. Una de ellas parecía de la edad de Adely y tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos celestes, se parecía a Mike, en realidad, solo que la niña tenia la piel mas oscura, y otra de ellas que parecía tener la misma edad que él y tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos también celestes, de piel blanca y que también tenia una linda sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba como la niña pequeña le sonreía a la cámara.

Miro atentamente la foto, mas específicamente a la niña rubia que parecía de su edad, y luego la doblo cuidadosamente y la guardo en otro de sus bolsillos.

Siguió revolviendo entre las cosas que había tirado del bolso, tomando unos cuantos papeles con más anotaciones, hasta que finalmente se rindió y empezó a juntarlo todo para guardarlo otra vez.

Se bajo del techo del almacén y empezó a caminar hasta el East River, que por suerte no quedaba muy lejos, con el bolso negro colgando de un hombro y silbando una alegre canción.

Llego hasta la orilla del East River y volvió a abrir el bolso. Saco el espejo de mano antiguo y una planta y lo volvió a cerrar.

Se miro en el espejo.

-Que lastima que tengas que perder todas estas útiles cosas. ¿No, Bruji?- le guiño un ojo a su reflejo y luego saco su estela y dibujo una runa en el bolso para finalmente tirarlo en medio del rio, dejando que se hundiera y se perdiera para siempre.

Reanudando su alegre silbido, volvió sobre sus pasos, de regreso al almacén.

No dudaba del hecho de que sus torpes hermanos definitivamente harían algo estúpido sin su gloriosa persona presente.

.

Magnus hacia lo que podía para ayudar, no es que esos chicos necesitaran mucha ayuda, de todos modos.

De hecho, lo estaban haciendo bastante bien.

Anni, que estaba peleando junto a Russ contra el tal Reedee, tenía una técnica de lucha muy similar a la de Jace. Básicamente encabronaba a su enemigo hasta que este se saliera de sus casillas e hiciera algo estúpido. Si, toda una Herondale, aunque llevara el apellido Lightwood.

El hermano de Anni, Max, estaba peleando junto a Raquel contra Debra, y Kith peleaba contra ese chico Mike. Los hijos de la noche y el hijo de la luna peleaban contra esos gemelos que Magnus ya conocía, se había topado con ellos hace algunos siglos, seguían siendo igual de desagradables y problemáticos, aparte de que aun tenían un horrible gusto para vestir.

Las marionetas de Debra eran idiotas, eso seguro, pero no eran para nada débiles. Los chicos estaban teniendo problemas para controlarlos.

Debra, en un descuido de Max y Raquel, lanzo una bola de fuego negro a Ben, que estaba convertido en lobo, Magnus por poco logro interceptar aquel ataque con uno suyo.

Las jaulas con los ángeles habían desaparecido con un chasquido de los dedos de Debra justo un segundo antes de que empezara la pelea. Pero aun se sentía en el aire el miedo y la impotencia de esos pobres ángeles que nadie sabía de donde demonios había sacado Debra.

Reedee esquivo una patada de Anni y un rayo violeta que le lanzo Russ y miro en su libro. Leyó el hechizo que quería y apunto con su lanza a Anni. Anni por poco logro esquivar el disparo, que le dio a una caja. En la caja apareció una pila de tomates.

Reedee frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar en su libro.

-¿Qué? Pero se supone que debía vaporizarte.- dijo, rascando su cabeza.

Russ rodo los ojos.

-Te mostrare lo que es un hechizo de verdad.- dijo, lanzándole un rayo.

Reedee se cubrió con la lanza y el rayo reboto, dándole a una caja que se volvió un cubito de hielo. Él abrió la boca indignado.

-¡Ibas a hacerme eso!- exclamo, indignado.

Russ sonrió y lanzo otro rayo, dando por terminada la conversación.

Debra, con una espada echa de fuego negro, arremetía sin piedad contra Max y Raquel. Raquel hacia lo que podía para asestarle por lo menos un corte, y Max parecía estar más preocupado en proteger a Raquel que en Debra y lo que pueda hacerle.

Ben, Mabel y Terrence tenían sus propios problemas. Los gemelos se habían transformado en dos lagartijas gigantes, solo que con patas de araña y espinas por todo el cuerpo. Ben estaba mordiendo una de las patas de uno de los dos mientras Mabel trataba de arrancarle la cola al mismo. Terrence forcejeaba con las mandíbulas letales del otro. Magnus estaba ayudándolos desde la distancia, lanzando bolas de fuego a la lagartija que trataba de arrancarse a Mabel de su cola.

Kith arremetía con salvajismo y precisión contra Mike, que le seguía el paso sin problemas.

Reedee volvió a lanzar un hechizo, que Anni esquivo fácilmente, sin embargo el hechizo se convirtió en un charco de agua a sus pies, haciéndola resbalar y caer. Ella soltó un gritito al caer al duro suelo de metal.

Mike, alarmado, dirigió su mirada hacia allá.

-¡Anni!- grito, preocupado de lo que le haya pasado.

Kith aprovecho la oportunidad para patearlo en el estomago, haciéndolo caer con un quejido, y alzo un cuchillo, dispuesto a enterrárselo en el pecho.

Anni, ya de pie, miro la escena totalmente horrorizada.

-¡Kith, no lo mates!- rogo desesperada.

Kith la miro y su mirada paso de la confusión al espanto al observar como Reedee, aprovechando la distracción de Anni, le lanzaba un hechizo. Quiso gritar para advertirle a su prima, pero Mike se le adelanto.

-¡Anni, cuidado!- grito Mike. Pero ya era tarde.

Para cuando Anni volteo hacia Reedee, Magnus ya la había empujado lejos, recibiendo el impacto por ella.

Anni vio con horror como de Magnus, su querido tío Magnus, solo quedaban las ropas.

Reedee parecía tan confundido como todos.

-Lo pulverice… realmente lo pulverice.- una gran sonrisa comenzó a extenderse en su rostro. -¡Finalmente logre pulverizar algo!- no cabía en si de gozo.

Anni estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando vio como algo en las ropas de Magnus comenzaba a moverse. Debajo de la camisa llena de lentejuelas de Magnus se asomo una pequeña cabecita, todos suspiraron.

Reedee pareció completamente decepcionado.

-Oh… No lo pulverice… ¡Solo lo convertí en una estúpida rana!- Reedee, inflando las mejillas como si un niño fuera, fue al lado de Debra, que se había quitado a Raquel y a Max de encima y los había llamado.

-Fue divertido, Lightwood's.- comenzó a decir Debra una vez todos sus secuaces, incluido Mike, estuvieron a su lado. –Pero ya tenemos que irnos. Esperamos que les haya gustado la sorpresa.- se carcajeo ella ante la mirada de odio que les lanzaban sus adversarios y Mike. –Los dejamos con su…- miro a la criaturita que miraba todo a su alrededor con incredulidad. -…Camaleón…- dijo, no muy segura de lo que era esa cosa. Luego chasqueo los dedos y desapareció con sus secuaces. Mike le dedico una última mirada a Anni mientras desaparecía.

Anni suspiro.

Todos formaron un círculo alrededor de la criaturita que los miraba con los ojos muy amplios.

Estaban metidos en un gran lio.

.

Se sentía muy mareado. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía todos los músculos tensos.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se sentó con mucha más.

Miro a su alrededor. Abrió la boca. ¡Todos estaban desmayados! Bueno… Salvó Simón, que también se estaba reincorporando.

Alec miro a su alrededor, en busca de Magnus. Pero no lo encontró, en cambio encontró un círculo de gente que estaba rodeando algo. Se paro, con un quejido, y empezó a caminar hacia allá. Hizo a un lado a esa gente, que reconoció como el Team Anni, y término en medio del círculo que ellos formaban.

Un pequeño cuerpecito escurridizo corrió rápidamente hacia el.

Alec vio con horror como un reptil negro y amarillo se subía a su zapato y trataba de trepar por su pierna. Estuvo a punto de patear a ese asqueroso bicho cuando un grito lo detuvo.

-¡No, no lo hagas!- grito Anni. -¡Es Magnus!-

Alec se congelo.

-¿M-magnus?- pregunto, sin comprender. Miro al "bicho" que seguía tratando desesperadamente de subir por su pierna. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miro, viendo esos ojos felinos que el tanto amaba. -¿M-magnus…?... ¿E-eres tu amor?- pregunto con miedo. El reptil asintió con su pequeña cabecita. Sintió como le temblaban las rodillas. Quiso llorar, pero de pronto una rabia, una rabia pura y salvaje comenzó a circular por sus venas. –Alguien…- comenzó a hablar con los dientes muy apretados. -¡Alguien me quiere explicar por que Magnus se convirtió en una LAGARTIJA!- exigió.

Todos se encogieron en sus lugares y bajaron la mirada.

-En realidad…- dijo la voz de Jiu. –Eso es una salamandra.- corrigió.

Alec se horrorizo.

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, donde Jiu estaba apoyado en el marco de esta despreocupadamente, mirándose a un espejo.

-Niño maravilla.- suspiro Anni, visiblemente aliviada. -¿Dónde diablos estabas?- frunció el ceño.

-No tengo por que responder eso… aun.- dijo, ignorando a Anni y acercándose hacia donde Clary seguía desmayada.

Paso un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Clary cuidadosamente y con cariño y saco una planta de su bolsillo. Acerco la planta a su nariz y Clary de inmediato abrió los ojos.

Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse.

En cuanto se aseguro de que Clary estuviera en perfecto estado se acerco hasta Jace y le tiro la planta en la cara. Jace frunció el ceño mientras abría los ojos y se quitaba la planta del rostro.

-Sirve de algo y has que los que siguen desmayados huelan esa planta.- ordeno y luego fue en dirección a Alec antes de que Jace pudiera ni abrir la boca.

Alec sujetaba al reptil en el que se había convertido Magnus con los ojos llorosos.

Alec le paso cuidadosamente al animalito y Jiu lo examino.

-¿E-es una salamandra?- Jiu pensó que solo falto que digiera la palabra "doctor" para que su pregunta sonara como la que hacían las mujeres cuando su esposo estaba en peligro de tener cáncer terminal.

Jiu tomo a Magnus de la cola y lo dejo colgando entre su dedo índice y pulgar mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-Pues, si…- dijo. –Es una salamandra común macho.- Alec pareció estar a punto de hiperventilar. –Al menos agradece que es macho. Hubiera sido muy incomodo si se hubiera transformado en una salamandra hembra.- Alec lo miro como si tuviera ganas de matarlo. –Ya, ya, bromeaba.- le quito peso al asunto. Volvió a examinar a la salamandra. –Bueno… tiene unas pequeñas anomalías, pero nada grave.- Alec no pareció convencido. –Ya, en serio no es nada. Solo es más grande de lo normal, las salamandras suelen medir entre 25 cm y 28 cm incluyendo la cola, a veces alcanzan los 30 cm incluso, y las mas grandes suelen ser las hembras, esta es macho, y mide 42 cm. Y también por los ojos de gato que se mantuvieron, después todo esta bien.- dijo. Alec suspiro.

-¿Se puede revertir?- pregunto al fin.

Todos se miraron entre si.

-Bueno… si…- dijo Russ, algo nerviosa. –Pero solo con el libro frio y la lanza blanca. Tendrás que esperar hasta que los recuperemos. Hasta entonces se tendrá que quedar así.- informo.

Eso fue suficiente.

Alec se desmayo.

Continuara...

MILES DE MILLONES DE MILLONESIMAS DE GRACIAS POR SUS RVWS! :DDD

me hacen muy feliz! TTvTT

Ahora... iba a subir el capitulo ayer... pero hubo una falla y nos quedamos sin internet como por 5 horas y para entonces ya me habian sacado de la compu u.u

aun asi este capi es mas largo de lo normal ;D

LES PROPONGO ALGO!

ESTAMOS CERCA DE LOS 50 REVIEWS! Y ESO QUE SOLO ES EL CAPI 7! NO ME LO CREO!

AYUDENME A LLEGAR A LOS 50 CON ESTE CAP!

SI 9 HERMOSAS PERSONITAS o mas ME DEJAN 9 SEXYS REVIEWS o mas LES PROMETO...

(redoble de tambores)

UNA SECUELA DEL FIC!

sip, como oyeron-leyeron!

la secuela puede tratar de los siguientes temas:

-LA REACCION DE CLARY, JACE Y JOCELYN POR EL PRIMER EMBARAZO DE CLARY Y LA BODA CLACE!

-UN LEMON SIZZY CON CONSECUENCIAS EMBARAZOSAS!

-LOS TIOS MAGNUS Y ALEC QUERIENDO PRIVACIDAD EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 8 DE MAX CON TODOS SUS SOBRINITOS!

-UNAS CLARY, ISABELLE Y MAYA EMBARAZADAS Y MOLESTAS Y UNOS POBRES JACE, SIMON Y JORDAN DESDICHADOS Y SIN SABER QUE HACER!

-EL CASI-INFARTO DE JACE CUANDO UN PATO SE LE ACERCO A ANNI EN UN DIA DE CAMPO FAMILIAR!

pueden votar por su FAVORITO en un REVIEW! y si, solo puede ser UNO.

y recuerden q solo lo hare si llegamos a los 50! asi q... si alguien no tenia idea de q poner en un review... ahi tienen una! :DD

por otro lado... me gustaría invitarlas a participar del Reto Normal: ¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial? del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS" si les interesa diganmelo en un review y les mando el link por PM! es por una buena causa! :D

en el siguiente capi se vienen las... toneladas de clace... preparense ;D y diganme... les gustan las parejas de chica buena-chico malo? haganmelo saber ;D

Ahora... los personajes son de cassandra clare! algunos xD me despido!

HOLA! SOLO PASABA POR AQUI PARA DECIR Q PROBABLEMENTE VALLA A ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO MAÑANA! ASI Q SI QUIEREN LA SECUELA (LA GENTE Q RECIEN ESTA LEYENDO EL CAP) DEBERAN DEJARME MINIMO DOS REVIEW MAS PARA Q LA SECUELA SEA POSIBLE! SINO ME TEMO Q NO LA REALIZARE! LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA YA Q LA GENTE Q DEJO REVIEW SE VEIA MUY EMOCIONADA. PERO TODO DEPENDE DE USTEDES! AH! Y OTRA COSA! VA GANANDO EL QUINTO TEMA QUE PUSE, ASI Q SI ALGUIEN NO ESTA DE ACUERDO Y QUIERE Q OTRO SEA EL GANADOR, PUEDE DEJAR SU VOTO APOYANDO A SU FAVORITO! ME SORPRENDE Q NINGUNO DE LOS TRES PRIMEROS HAYA SIDO VOTADO, PERO TODO ES DECISIÓN SUYA! AUN NADA ESTA DECIDIDO! LOS VOTOS PUEDEN SEGUIR ENTRANDO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN! TAMBIEN ME SORPRENDE Q ESTE GANANDO EL DEL PATO O.O AUNQ DEBI SUPONER Q ESTO PODRIA PASAR YA Q LOS NEFILIM AMAN-ODIAN A LOS PATOS XDDD Y DESPUES LE SIGUE EL CUARTO, Q NO ESTA TAAAAAAN LEJOS DEL QUINTO, PERO NADA SE SABE! LOS PROXIMOS REVIEWS (SI ES QUE ME DEJAN) PUEDEN SER DECISIVOS! LOS OTROS TRES NO TIENEN VOTOS! PERO TODO PUEDE PASAR POR SUS MILAGROSOS REVIEWS! NO LO OLVIDEN! ;D AHORA SI! ME DESPIDO!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	8. Chapter 8

Nueva Generación.

Capitulo 8: Dos semanas, los utensilios Hu'kou y celibato.

Estaban en la biblioteca del instituto sentados en los lujosos sofás y tomando cafés, esta vez cortesía de Russ, mientras miraban a Anni hablar por teléfono con Ben.

-…Ya sabes, nos reuniremos mañana en esa inmensa tienda de comics donde encontramos a Ellie, hoy descansen…- hablo ella. –Lo se, Beny no te preocupes, ya no estoy molesta, en serio… ¡Claro que se han metido en una buena! Pero esos son Max y Jiu, yo no soy la niñera de nadie más que ellos…- Ben debió decirle algo gracioso por que ella rio. –Ni lo sueñes, tu madre me matara sino te entrego en una pieza, recuerda que eres su bebé…- ella volvió a reír. –Si, lo se. Adiós, Beny…- ella pareció estar a punto de colgar cuando algo hizo que pegara el celular de nuevo a la oreja y rodara los ojos con una sonrisa. –Adiós a ti también, Mabel.- dijo entre risas y luego colgó.

-Bueno…- comenzó a hablar Alec, con Magnus la salamandra en su regazo. –Ahora hay que idear un plan para que recuperen esa lanza y ese libro y devuelvan a Magnus a la normalidad.- no se veía nada contento.

Los miembros del Team Anni sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Ahora no.- corrigió Anni, sentándose y tomando un café. –Mañana.-

Alec la fulmino con la mirada.

-Les recuerdo que lo que le pasó a Magnus fue su culpa.- exclamo.

Anni inflo las mejillas como si fuera una niña.

-Estoy empezando a dudar de la decisión de mis padres de hacerte mi padrino.- dijo, indignada y con los brazos cruzados.

Alec suavizo su mirada. Estaba seguro de que él querría patearse a si mismo si descubriera como le hablaba a su ahijada. Suspiro.

-Bien. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo nos tomara todo esto?- pregunto, rogándole a Raziel que se apiadara de su alma y fuera poco el tiempo en el que Magnus permaneciera como salamandra.

-No mucho, ya que no podremos quedarnos aquí más de dos semanas.- informo Jiu, mientras ojeaba los libros de la biblioteca sin demasiado interés.

A Clary ese comentario no le gusto en absoluto.

-¿Cómo que no se podrán quedar aquí más de dos semanas?- pregunto Isabelle, que tampoco parecía estar muy feliz con la idea, mientras miraba a Ellie y a Kith.

Anni suspiro y miro mal a Jiu.

-¿Es que nunca te callas?- pregunto molesta, luego suspiro. –Russ.- la llamo. –Explícales.-

Russ, rodando los ojos, se paro.

-Verán.- comenzó ella. –Esto de viajar en el tiempo es muy complicado. Si vinimos aquí un día y pasamos aquí dos, no podemos volver el mismo día en el que partimos, sino que volveremos dos días después de la fecha en la que partimos, a la misma hora y en el mismo minuto en el que nos vallamos de aquí, si podemos fijar el lugar, pero no fijar la hora, si aquí eran las ocho en punto, allá llegaremos a las ocho en punto, si eran las dos llegaremos a las dos y ni un minuto mas. Un minuto que pasemos aquí es un minuto que no pasamos allá, lo mismo con los días, las semanas y los meses. ¿Me explico?- pregunto, algunos, como Jace, parecían haber entendido, otros, como todos los que no eran Jace, parecían no tener ni idea de lo que hablaba. Ella suspiro. –En otras palabras, si nos quedamos aquí dos semanas y volvemos a nuestra época, entonces habrán transcurrido dos semanas desde la fecha en que nos fuimos. Si nos fuimos un día lunes y llegamos a esta época un día martes y nos quedamos aquí hasta un día jueves y luego volvemos, volveremos un día miércoles. ¿Me entienden ahora?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez parecía que habían entendido mas personas, como Alec y Magnus, pero aun quedaban personas que no acababan de entenderlo, como todos los demás.

Luego de unas tres o cuatro explicaciones más, finalmente todos parecieron tener en claro lo que estaban tratando de decirles.

-Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con que solo se puedan quedar dos semanas.- refunfuño Isabelle cruzada de brazos.

Todo el Team Anni miro a Anni, esta suspiro.

-Digamos que…- se mordió el labio. –Nuestros padres… no saben que estamos aquí.- soltó de sopetón.

Jace la miro arqueando una ceja.

-¿Vinieron aquí a espaldas de sus padres?- pregunto, un poco ofendido de que sus propios hijos le vieran la cara, aunque sea en el futuro. Anni asintió. -¿Y creen que sus padres no notaran su ausencia?- ¿Acaso creían que él, o mas bien, él adulto, era un tonto?

Anni miro a Max en busca de ayuda.

-Arreglamos todo para que no notaran nuestra ausencia por dos semanas.- dijo él, con toda la calma que podía.

-¿Y creen que va a funcionar?- pregunto Alec.

Max se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ellos no están en casa?- pregunto Clary.

-No.- respondió Anni. –Mis papás se fueron a Idris por dos semanas. Por eso tenemos que volver en menos de eso o papá nos freira en aceite.- dijo con un escalofrió recorriéndola.

Jace frunció el ceño.

-Wow. ¿En serio soy tan estricto?- pregunto.

Jiu, aun ojeando los libros, lanzo un silbido.

-Mas que eso. Eres aterrador.- le aseguro. –No dudarías ni un segundo en castigarme hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Y eso si tengo suerte.- saco un libro y ojeo unas paginas, luego lo devolvió a su sitio. –Cualquiera que sea hijo tuyo y este cuerdo no osaría desafiarte. Pero como vez, nosotros no estamos nada cuerdos. Lo heredamos de ti, claro.- agrego con voz burlonamente melosa.

Jace gruño.

-Deberías respetarme. Soy tu padre.- reclamo.

-No es mi culpa que estés loco, viejo.-

-Deja de molestar a papá.- exigió una infantil voz desde la puerta.

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la biblioteca, donde Adely se hallaba de brazos cruzados y mirando molesta a Jiu, con un soñoliento Thai detrás de ella.

-Que conste que él empezó.- se lavo las manos Jiu sin siquiera mirarla.

Adely no se veía convencida.

-Ady.- exclamo Anni mientras se acercaba a su pequeña hermana. –Creí que estabas durmiendo.- dijo mientras alzaba a Thai.

-Thai se despertó llorando diciendo que quería ir con mamá o contigo.- se excuso la pequeña.

Anni suspiro y le tendió el pequeño a una sonriente Clary.

-Puedes quedarte despierto un rato mas.- le dijo a Thai. –Pero luego a la cama.-

Thai hizo un mohín pero asintió, abrazándose al cuello de Clary con una mano y agarrándole un pecho con la otra.

Todo el mundo vio esta acción con las cejas arqueadas.

-Oye.- exclamo Clary, entre sorprendida y divertida. –No toques eso.-

-Thai, ya te dijimos que estas grande para seguir tomando del pecho de mamá.- dijo Anni tratando de sonar firme. –Además, ahí no encontraras leche, aun.- Thai hizo otro mohín y apretó mas el pecho de Clary.

-No creo que este buscando leche.- comento Jiu mientras ojeaba otro libro. –Yo creo que más bien es un pervertido.- cerro el libro y lo puso en su lugar. –Igual que el viejo.- agrego, señalando a Jace con el pulgar.

Jace iba a refutar, pero Clary le lanzo una mirada significativa. ¿Para que negar la mas absoluta de las verdades?

-Bueno, si.- reconoció él. –Pero no tanto.- añadió. Nadie le creyó.

-Considerando que embarazaste a mamá a los 19… yo creo que si, si tanto.- dijo Jiu, sacando otro libro.

El lugar se hundió en un incomodo silencio.

-¡¿Qué hizo que?!- chillo Clary.

-Te. Embarazo. A. Los. Diecinueve.- respondió Jiu lentamente, recalcando cada palabra para que quedara claro. Dios, como se iba a divertir con lo que sabia pasaría a continuación.

Clary lo miro horrorizada. ¡¿Iba a embarazarse a los 19?! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Su madre iba a matarla! ¡Y a Jace! No. ¡Ella iba a matar a Jace!

Clary fulmino a Jace con la mirada. Jace se encogió ante su mirada, si las miradas mataran, apostaba que él ya estaría muerto y por lo tanto sus hijos nunca hubieran existido y por lo tanto no estarían allí ahora, y por lo tanto nunca le hubieran dicho a Clary que el la embarazo a los diecinueve y por lo tanto ella no lo habría matado y por lo tanto sus hijos si hubieran nacido y por lo tanto… Ok, ya se estaba mareando con sus propios pensamientos. Eso de la paradoja temporal era muy complicado.

-¿Me vas a embarazar a los diecinueve?- gruño Clary en voz peligrosamente baja. Jace trago saliva. -¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Ni siquiera tenía planeado casarme antes de los veinte y ahora me entero de que voy a tener un hijo a los diecinueve!- parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque.

Jiu, colocando dos libros debajo de sus brazos, mismos que antes había rechazado y que ahora había vuelto a tomar, saco otro mientras soltaba una leve risita.

-En realidad… La abuela Jocelyn los obligo a casarse en cuanto se entero del embarazo así que… Si, si te casaste antes de los veinte.- Jiu volvió a poner el libro en su lugar y saco otro, el anterior que había guardado, colocándoselo debajo del brazo.

Clary abrió la boca, totalmente sorprendida. Decidido. Jace era hombre muerto.

-¡Me case a los diecinueve!- grito, Jiu sonreía encantado mientras respondía afirmativamente con la cabeza.

Jace se asusto un poco al ver la mirada oscura y tenebrosa que le lanzaba Clary, sin embargo ella no volvió a decir nada.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, mirando como Clary parecía estar planeando mentalmente el funeral de Jace, y también mirando a Anni, Max, Jiu, Adely y Thai para comprobar que sigan ahí y no se desvanezcan de repente, prueba de que Clary había realmente matado a Jace.

El silencio fue roto cuando Jiu lanzo un libro en medio de la mesita en el centro de donde todos estaban sentados y coloco otros cuatro libros mas apilados en una esquina. Todos lo miraron.

-¿Lo conseguiste?- le pregunto Anni una vez Jiu jalo una silla y se sentó.

Jiu gruño algo parecido a un "Aja" y abrió el libro que había tirado en la mesa.

En la página que abrió se mostraba el dibujo de una salamandra muy parecida a Magnus.

Magnus alzo las cejas, o al menos eso pareció.

-Anni se sentía culpable.- comenzó a hablar. –Así que, como soy un maldito genio, me pidió que garantizara tu sobrevivencia como una salamandra hasta que recuperáramos los utensilios Hu'kou.- explico.

Alec frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué son los utensilios Hu'kou?- pregunto, el nunca había escuchado eso antes, y eso que era alguien muy estudioso.

Jiu rodo los ojos, como si estuviera molesto por su ignorancia.

-La lanza y el libro.- respondió con fastidio. –Tsukiko Hu'kou fue una antepasada de Russ, la primera en ser hechicera en el largo linaje de hechiceras de su familia. Era muy poderosa, ella creo la lanza y lleno con sus conocimientos el libro, no era alguien con quien quisieras meterte, también creo otros utensilios, pero esos Debra no los tiene.- él se encogió de hombros. –Como sea, volviendo con lo de Magnus…-

-Un momento.- lo interrumpió Jace. Jiu frunció el ceño, molesto por que lo interrumpan. -¿Cuáles son los otros utensilios Hu'kou?-

Jiu suspiro con exasperación.

-El Libro Frio, la Lanza Blanca, el Espejo Deslucido, la Gota de Luna y la Flor Bélica.- nombro rápidamente y luego volvió la vista al libro. –En cuanto a Magnus…-

-¿Y que hacen?- volvió a preguntar Jace, interrumpiendo de nuevo a Jiu.

Jiu se froto las sienes.

-El Libro Frio es un libro de hechizos poderosos, la Lanza Blanca es un arma que puede repeler cualquier hechizo y es lo único que puede hacer funcionar los hechizos del Libro Frio, el Espejo Deslucido es un espejo que puede mostrarte lo que sea en cualquier parte sin importar nada y también hace otras cosas insignificantes, la Gota de Luna es una poción que puede curar cualquier herida e incluso revivir a los muertos, siempre y cuando lleven poco tiempo de muertos, claro, y la Flor Bélica es una flor que, si un hechicero ingiere uno de sus pétalos, le puede dar la habilidad de no agotar su magia en un periodo de 33 horas, aparte de que lo hace aun mas poderoso, pero luego de concurridas las 33 horas el hechicero vuelve a la normalidad.- explico, luego suspiro. –Como decía, Magnus…-

-¿Y si los otros utensilios no los tiene la bruja… donde están?- pregunto Isabelle esta vez.

Jiu rechino los dientes.

-Se supone que los utensilios debían pasar de generación en generación… Pero los cazadores de sombras no creyeron esto conveniente, así que le quitaron cuatro de los cinco utensilios a la tátara abuela de Russ, dejándola sola con la lanza, y se llevaron los demás a Idris, y al final fueron robados por Debra, aunque Reedee también robo la lanza… Sin embargo pudieron quitarle el espejo, la gota y la flor, pero quienes se los quitaron fueron los Justicieros, y ellos los escondieron donde ni Debra ni la Clave podrían encontrarlos, así que nadie sabe donde están.- el parecía estar agotando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. –Ahora, Magnus…-

-¿Quiénes son los Justicieros?- pregunto Clary.

El rostro de Jiu se ilumino y pareció que no le molestaba en absoluto que Clary lo interrumpiera, de hecho, pareció encantado de escuchar su voz, como si acabaran de salvarlo de una inmensa tortura.

-Veras…- dijo con voz amable. –Los Justicieros son un grupo de adolescentes que creen que la Clave es corrupta y no hace nada bien, así que hacen justicia ellos mismos por todo el mundo. La Clave cree que son "el nuevo Círculo" así que todos los integrantes de los Justicieros están fugitivos, aunque realmente los Justicieros no planean la caída de la Clave, solo están concentrados en salvar vidas y matar demonios. Muchos cazadores de sombras están en su contra, pero no todos, papá y mamá no lo están, dicen que ellos son solo un puñado de chicos con muchos sueños. Los Justicieros están integrados por cuatro hombres lobos, tres chicos y una chica, dos vampiros, un chico y una chica, una hada, dos hechiceros, que no parecen pasar de los diez años, y siete cazadores de sombras, cuatro chicos y una chica, y también una niña que parece no pasar de los doce y otra mas pequeña, mas el líder, que también era cazador de sombras, pero se rumorea que esta muerto, hace meses que nadie sabe nada de él.- Jiu hizo una mueca. –Los cazadores de sombras en los Justicieros tienen una identidad secreta, usan mascaras y se llaman por apodos, por lo que la Clave no sabe quienes son, por lo que la Clave sabe, podrían estar viviendo justo debajo de sus narices y ellos ni enterados estarían.- había cierto ápice de burla en su voz. –Nos hemos encontrado con algunos los Justicieros antes, ellos incluso nos propusieron unirnos a ellos, pero, por supuesto, nos negamos.- concluyo el.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, asimilando sus palabras.

-¿Y estos chicos… los Justicieros, son una especie de Circulo del bien y con Submundos en el?- pregunto Isabelle luego de un rato.

Anni se encogió de hombros.

-Entre los submundos ellos son algo así como héroes, en realidad. Solo los cazadores, algunos, los consideran "el nuevo circulo", pero cuando vimos a tres de ellos no parecían mala gente, no parecían pasar de los dieciocho, realmente.- ella se quedo mirando a la nada, como recordando algo.

-Entonces…- hablo Alec. -¿Seguros que no son una nueva amenaza?- pregunto, no deseándole a sus sobrinos que la historia se repitiera y ellos tuvieran que pasar por algo como lo que pasaron ellos.

Anni se apresuro a negar con la cabeza.

-Para nada.- aseguro ella, con una seguridad que convenció a todos de inmediato. –La única amenaza aquí es Debra, y los Justicieros también están detrás de ella.- ella sonrió. –Debra se ha encargado de fastidiar a varias personas.-

-Como sea.- volvió a hablar Jiu. –Les decía que Magnus…- el hizo un pausa, como esperando que alguien lo interrumpiera. Nadie dijo nada. –Magnus ahora es una salamandra, su cuerpo funciona como el de una salamandra y por lo tanto tiene que vivir como una.- declaro.

Alec se horrorizo, Magnus también pareció horrorizado, aunque nadie estaba seguro.

-Por desgracia tendremos que echarlo a la intemperie y que encuentre él solito la manera de sobrevivir en su ecosistema natural.- Alec, pálido como el papel, estaba a punto de refutar, pero las carcajadas burlonas de Jiu lo detuvieron. –Ya, era broma.- Alec se puso rojo de la ira. –Ok, no es para tanto.- él puso cara de inocente. Alec no se la creyó ni por un momento, se levanto, dispuesto a poner al chiquillo en su lugar, pero Jiu miro a Clary y puso su mejor cara de miedo. Clary, profundamente conmovida, miro fulminante a Alec, mismo que empezó a sentarse lentamente en su lugar de nuevo, no era buena idea meterse con uno de los cachorros de mamá oso. –Pero aun así…- prosiguió Jiu, una vez estuvo seguro de que su vida no peligraba. –Tendrá que comer como una salamandra.- señalo el libro, ante las miradas de horror de Alec y Magnus. –Babosas, arañas, lombrices, peces pequeños, moscas…- paso un dedo por la pagina, señalando todo los alimentos de las salamandras. Alec se levanto y luego corrió al baño, vomitando todo lo que había comido.

Jiu rodo los ojos, iba a matar a su hermana por hacerlo niñero de ese reptil inmundo.

Finalmente Jiu tomo los otros libros que había sacado y se fue directo a las puertas de la biblioteca, dispuesto a largarse.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Anni antes de que Jiu tocara siquiera el picaporte. -¿No vas a comer nada? Enseguida Russ hará aparecer la cena.- le informo.

Jiu se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo hambre. Voy a leer un poco antes de dormir.- dijo y, sin más, se fue.

Anni suspiro.

-Esta afectado por haber visto a Mike hoy.- murmuro Max. –Él aun no supera lo que paso hace dos años. Solo tiene once y hoy ha sido un día muy largo para él.- informo.

Alec, que ya había vuelto, empezó a sentirse mal por haber sido tan duro con Jiu antes. Era cierto, él solo tenia apenas once años.

-Pues sabe disimularlo bastante bien.- murmuro por lo bajo Isabelle.

Max sonrió amargamente.

-Jiu no es alguien que demuestre mucho sus emociones, podría estar sonriendo arrogantemente y bromeando pero por dentro nadie sabe lo que realmente pasa por esa cabeza.- Max suspiro. –Pero, por el ángel, él solo es un niño, esta igual de asustado que todos nosotros y lo único que quiere es volver con nuestra madre y, aunque no lo admita, con nuestro padre. Todo seria mucho mas fácil si solo pudiéramos resguardarnos detrás de nuestros padres y esperar a que todo pase, pero por desgracia las cosas no son tan fáciles. Y Jiu desde hace tiempo que se ha venido enfrentando a situaciones que ningún otro niño de su edad habría podido superar, y él las supero y con creces.-

Jace sintió una punzada al escuchar las palabras de Max, Jiu era exactamente como él, incluso mejor, por lo que escuchaba, a esa edad él, en la situación de Jiu, no habría podido superar absolutamente nada, sintió algo de orgullo por aquel que seria su hijo.

-Oh.- murmuro Isabelle, que de inmediato asocio al pequeño con Jace.

Max se revolvió el cabello y se paro, tomo con uno de sus fuertes brazos a Adely y con el otro a Thai.

-Voy a acostarlos.- le informo a Anni, esta asintió.

Adely hizo un puchero.

-¡No tengo sueño!- se quejo, revolviéndose en el abrazo de su hermano.

Max sonrió con ternura y miro a ambos lados, como si fuera a contarle un secreto, esto capto de inmediato la atención de Adely.

-Yo tampoco.- confeso Max. Adely lo miro sorprendida. -¿Qué dices si te acuesto con Thai y te leo un cuento hasta que nos de sueño?- propuso.

Adely pareció pensarlo.

-De acuerdo.- accedió al fin la pequeña. –Pero solo porque hace mucho que no me lees. Tienes suerte de ser tan buen cuentacuentos.- lo apunto.

Max sonrió y la beso en la frente, luego se fue de la biblioteca, diciendo un ultimo "buenas noches" antes de salir.

Raquel lanzo un suspiro enamoradizo.

-Si tan solo no fuera cuatro años menor que yo…- dejo la frase incompleta.

Anni rodo los ojos.

-Daria igual, él seguiría tan enamorado de Russ como lo esta ahora.- Raquel se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Anni.

Russ se había sonrojado tanto como un tomate. Ellie, por otra parte, se removió incomoda en su sitio, Kith casi se atraganta con su café.

-Por el ángel, Anni.- Kith le lanzo una mirada de reproche. –Alguien debería ponerle una cremallera a esa boquita tuya.-

-Lo siento.- dijo Anni, aunque no parecía sentirlo en absoluto.

Clary miro a Russ, curiosa.

-Max parece un chico muy tierno.- comento para si Clary. Todos fijaron su atención en ella. –Nada que ver con su padre.- Jace frunció el ceño ¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de estar enojada? –Bueno… ¿Dónde esta esa cena?- pregunto, despertando el apetito de todos.

Luego de comer unas cinco cajas de pizza, cortesía de Russ, todos se pararon, dispuestos a irse a dormir por fin.

Alec sorbió una última vez de su refresco antes de irse con Magnus en sus manos.

Ellie bostezo y Kith se la llevo prácticamente a rastras para que descansara.

En cuanto sus… hijos se fueron Isabelle, que los había estado observando maravillada por el mal carácter de ambos, se levanto también con un suspiro, dispuesta a irse a dormir a su habitación.

Raquel se estiro como si un gato fuera y se fue dando saltitos mascullando un "dulces sueños" antes de irse finalmente.

Anni, cabeceando por el sueño, no parecía muy dispuesta a irse.

-Ve a dormir Anni.- dijo suavemente Russ, jugando con la pajilla de su refresco.

Anni negó con la cabeza.

-No…- bostezo. –No tengo sueño…- hizo pucheros.

Russ rodo los ojos y pareció que iba a decir algo mas cuando Max entro a la biblioteca de nuevo, Russ prácticamente palideció y aparto la mirada mientras Max entraba y se dirigía a Anni que ya tenia los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sabia que no iba a querer irse a la cama.- negó divertido con la cabeza.

Tomo a Anni en brazos como si esta no pesara nada y comenzó a avanzar a la salida.

-Buenas noches.- le dijo a Jace y Clary, que eran los únicos que seguían ahí aparte de Russ, estos asintieron.

Anni se había quedado completamente dormida, y había comenzado a murmurar cosas incomprensibles.

-Pato… horrible… aléjate…- eso era lo único que se le entendía. –Bestia sanguinaria…- ella se revolvió inquieta en los brazos de su hermano. –Quítate… fierecilla emplumada.-

Max suspiro mientras abría la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteo, con la decisión brillando en su mirada.

-Buenas noches, Ru.- dijo firmemente, como si fuera algo ilegal.

Russ lo miro sorprendida y pestañeo repetidamente, Clary podía jurar que vio sus ojos humedecerse, sin embargo ella aparto la vista rápidamente y sonrió un poco.

-Buenas noches, Maxi.- susurro apenas.

Max pareció complacido mientras se iba de la biblioteca, con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Clary volteo hacia Russ, dispuesta a preguntarle que pasaba entre ella y Max, pero se detuvo al ver como esta hacia grandes esfuerzos por no llorar en su presencia.

Con un suspiro, Clary tomo a Jace del cuello de su camisa y comenzó a jalonearlo hasta la salida. Al salir cerro las puertas, sofocando el sollozo que lanzo Russ en cuanto la tuvieron fuera del alcance de sus vistas.

Jace y Clary se miraron un segundo antes de que Clary, con la barbilla muy en alto, se dirigiera a la habitación que le tocaba en el instituto, Jace miro esto con las cejas arqueadas, hace mucho que Clary no dormía en aquella habitación, desde que habían tenido su primera vez, hace tiempo ya, Clary y él "dormían" en su habitación siempre, es mas, incluso les costaba salir de ahí, no es como si él pusiera quejas al respecto.

La siguió hasta entrar en la abandonada habitación y vio como ella comenzaba a quitarse las armas y a dejarlas regadas por ahí a medida que se acercaba a su cama.

Ella se saco la ropa de combate delante de él como si nada hasta quedarse en ropa interior, y, rayos, Jace ya estaba malditamente caliente y con ganas de tirársele encima.

Ella, moviendo exageradamente las caderas en un gesto que a Jace se le hizo un poco gracioso y jodidamente excitante, se acerco a él y llevo sus manos al borde de su camiseta, quitándosela sin que opusiera mayor resistencia.

Paso sus manos por el torso bien formado de Jace y luego se alejo un par de pasos dejándolo jadeante.

Se quito el sujetador y Jace prácticamente babeo ante sus pechos descubiertos, no importaba cuantas jodidas veces los viera, seguían siendo la visión más hermosa y sexy que haya visto en su vida.

Estuvo a un segundo de echársele encima cuando ella, cruelmente, se puso su camiseta, que en ella parecía más bien un vestido, un corto, desaliñado y sexy vestido, que ahora le impedía ver el sexy cuerpo de la futura madre de sus hijos.

Miro a Clary con las cejas arqueadas y ella sonrió malvadamente.

-Este será tu castigo, Jace.- Jace la miro sin comprender. –Celibato. Un mes de castigo.- la boca de Jace estaba a punto de tocar el piso. No podía creer que Clary acabara de mencionar la palabra con "c" ¿Qué no sabia que eso era un tema tabú para los hombres?

-¿Vas a prohibirme… tocarte?- pregunto temeroso.

-Si.- dijo ella firmemente. –Ahora sal de mi habitación.- le ordeno.

Jace frunció el ceño. ¿Lo ponía caliente como los mil demonios y luego lo mandaba a volar? No, señor, esto no se iba a acabar así.

Antes de que Clary pudiera siquiera pestañar Jace ya la había empujado hacia la cama, presionando su cuerpo con el de ella.

-Si yo estoy de celibato…- él empezó a besar su cuello. –Tu también. Y seamos sinceros, eso no durara mucho.- acaricio sus piernas y subió por su estomago con sus manos.

Clary jadeo, dispuesta a olvidar su plan de castigo, pero luego recordó el hecho de que se tuvo que casar con el vientre de embarazada impidiéndole verse linda de ningún modo y, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, alejo a Jace.

Jace la miro sorprendido y luego entrecerró los ojos. Clary supo que, si quería que cumpliera con el castigo, tendría que sacárselo de encima ahora, con un poco mas de insistencia por parte de Jace, ella cedería, y el muy maldito lo sabía.

Clary jalo el cabello de Jace con toda la fuerza que tenia y, ante los quejidos de este, finalmente lo saco de su habitación.

Jace miro atónito la puerta cerrada delante de su nariz. Suspiro y emprendió marcha hacia su habitación, maldiciendo, iba a tener que darse una ducha muy, muy fría.

Paso por la biblioteca y un sonido como de voces lo obligo a frenar su marcha.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- era la voz de Russ, que aun sonaba algo ronca por el llanto.

-La pregunta es: ¿De donde lo saco Debra? Yo se lo quite a ella.- esa era la voz de Jiu. Pego más la oreja a la puerta.

-Me sorprende que lo haya encontrado. Creí que los Justicieros se encargarían de esconderlo bien.- volvió a decir Russ.

-Oh, si que lo hicieron. ¿Pero quien dice que no fue uno de ellos quien se lo dio a Debra?- Jace se pego mas a la puerta. ¿De que diablos estaban hablando?

-¿Crees que un Justiciero seria capaz de eso?- la voz de Russ se oía sorprendida.

Hubo una pausa, en la que Jace trato de adivinar si Jiu negaba o asentía.

-No realmente.- respondió Jiu, por lo que Jace supuso que él había negado. –Creo que Debra seria capaz de cualquier cosa.-

-¿Estas diciendo que…?...- dejo la frase sin completar.

-Lo habrá obligado. Los Justicieros son muy nobles, no lo harían por dinero ni poder, pero si por las personas que aman.-

Hubo una pausa en la que Jace supuso que Russ asentía.

-Debra sabe como jugar sus cartas. Pero… ¿Por qué me estas contando esto a mi?- ella sonó confusa.

-Por que necesito tu ayuda. Estoy seguro de que tu sabrás entenderme… y de todas maneras eres a la única hechicera a la que puedo recurrir realmente aquí.-

Hubo una pausa realmente larga.

-De acuerdo.- accedió Russ finalmente después de un rato. –Cuéntame lo que tienes en mente.-

-Mañana.- dijo Jiu. –Ahora hay muchas orejas pegadas a las puertas.-

Y en ese momento Jace supo que Jiu sabía que estaba ahí, quizá desde que llego. Pero aun así eso no le impidió ir corriendo hasta su habitación, no queriendo enfrentarse a esa mini copia de Clary que de Clary no tenia nada.

Y aun necesitaba esa maldita ducha fría.

Continuara...

MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE VOTARON!

Estuvo algo... raro xDD la verdad no me esperaba que ganara el que gano xD pero no voy a discutir con ustedes :D

bien... LLEGAMOS A LOS 50! INCLUSO LOS PASAMOS! HABRA SECUELA!

Y EL GANADOR ES...

(redoble de tambores)

-EL CASI-INFARTO DE JACE CUANDO UN PATO SE LE ACERCO A ANNI EN UN DIA DE CAMPO FAMILIAR! ! !

SEGUIDO DE...

-UNAS CLARY, ISABELLE Y MAYA EMBARAZADAS Y MOLESTAS Y UNOS POBRES JACE, SIMON Y JORDAN DESDICHADOS Y SIN SABER QUE HACER!

Y EN ULTIMO LUGAR...

-LA REACCION DE CLARY, JACE Y JOCELYN POR EL PRIMER EMBARAZO DE CLARY Y LA BODA CLACE!

claro que solo hare el primero xD quiza haga otro al llegar a los 75... pero no se fien xDD

LA SECUELA SERA UN ONE-SHOT APARTE! LO SUBIRE EN UN PAR DE DIAS ;D

por otro lado... q les parecio el cap? iba a subir el cap ante ayer, pero tuve problemas :c los personajes, algunos, son de cassandra clare! xD

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	9. Chapter 9

Nueva Generación.

Capitulo 9: Herencia familiar.

-¿¡Como que vamos a ir a Idris!?- gritaron todos sorprendidos, incluso los del Team Anni parecían desconcertados mientras miraban a su líder, salvo Jiu, que parecía no prestar atención.

Anni se limaba las uñas tranquilamente sentada en la cabecera de la larga mesa rectangular que se habían encargado de conseguir en el comedor de la tienda de comics donde anteriormente habían encontrado a Ellie. Levanto la mirada y alzo una ceja.

-Esto de repetir las cosas se esta haciendo cansino.- suspiro ella. –Pero bueno… Se los diré otra vez.- se encogió de hombros. –Como ya saben, mi querido tío Magnus se volvió una sexy, sexy salamandra, y mi querido tío Alec quiere que vuelva a ser como era antes, vestido con sus sexys, sexys lentejuelas.- los señalo ambos, que tenían cara de pocos amigos. – Pero por desgracia eso no va a poder ser posible hasta que le quitemos la lanza y el libro a Reedee, cosa nada fácil, por cierto. Pero existe otra manera.- todo el mundo la miro con interés, incluso Jiu. –En Idris crece una especie de planta aun no descubierta en esta época, por lo que deben haber montones en los bosques, fáciles de conseguir, ya saben. Esta planta se llama, o se llamara, mejor dicho, Hipotesisa.- el entendimiento cruzo por los rostros del Team Anni, pero los demás no entendían nada. –La Hipotesisa, o lágrima de ángel, como la conocen los submundos, es una flor con facultades curativas extraordinarias, puede curar lo que sea. No es nada fácil de conseguir en nuestra época, la Clave las replanto dentro de la seguridad de las protecciones y bajo su custodia, pero aquí la Clave no sabe de su existencia, por lo que tienen que estar desparramadas por ahí, no estoy diciendo que vaya a ser fácil encontrarlas, pero si las encontramos no tendremos que rendirles cuentas a nadie, será simplemente tomarlas y ya.- concluyo con una sonrisa.

El Team Anni parecía encantado con la idea de su rubia líder, los demás seguían sin entender para que quisieran la planta.

-¡Eres un genio, chica!- grito Raquel.

-Gran idea, Anni.- dijo Max pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana.

-¡Ja! Por eso yo no me opuse cuando te autoproclamaste nuestra líder.- exclamo un triunfante Kith.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- exclamo Ben, dándole muchos besitos a Anni en la coronilla de la cabeza ante las risas de esta.

-Vaya, al fin usaste tu cerebro plástico de Barbie para algo mas que maquillarte.- se burlo Jiu.

Anni le saco la lengua.

-Solo estas celoso de que se me ocurrió a mi y no a ti.- se mofo ella. Jiu frunció el ceño por que ¡diablos! Era cierto. Debió habérsele ocurrido a él, no a Barbie.

-Oigan…- llamo Maya. -¿De que hablan? Si se puede saber…-

Los miembros del Team Anni se miraron entre si.

-Verán…- hablo Max. –La Hipotesisa es muy conocida por una característica en particular muy… especial.- se aclaro la garganta. –La Hipotesisa no solo puede curar cualquier herida, sino que también cualquier cicatriz.-

-¿Y…?...- pregunto Jace, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Notaron las horribles cicatrices en el rostro de Debra?- pregunto Anni.

-Si…- respondió Isabelle lentamente, comenzando a entender de que iba la cosa.

-Digamos que Bruji esta algo obsesionada con su aspecto.- hablo Jiu. –Padece de trauma cerebral.- hizo una mueca, fingiendo pena. –Pobrecilla, cree que si le quitamos las cicatrices su cara será menos horrenda.- se llevo una mano al pecho, dramatizando.

Anni rodo los ojos, pero se mordió el labio, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-El punto es, que Debra estaría dispuesta a dar algo a cambio de una Hipotesisa, no esta tan desesperada como para rendirse, pero si para algo mas pequeño…-

-Como devolver a Magnus a la normalidad.- la interrumpió Alec, con el entendimiento empezando a abarcar su rostro.

-Aja.- asintió Anni, sonriendo.

Alec parecía estar a punto de dar brinquitos.

-¿Has oído eso, amor? ¡Ya sabemos como traerte de regreso!- levanto a Magnus la salamandra entre sus manos, Magnus no paraba de agitar su larga cola de reptil y parecía sonreír.

Kith hizo una mueca.

-¿Eso es una salamandra o un estúpido perro?- arrugo la nariz.

Ellie le dio un puñetazo nada suave en el brazo.

-No empieces con tus finuras.- lo regaño.

Kith hizo otra mueca mientras se frotaba el brazo.

-No es mi culpa si la salamandra extraterrestre tiene complejo de perro.- hizo una mueca de asco.

Alec lo miro mal.

-Ya suficiente.- intervino Anni, Kith abrió la boca para decir algo más. –Su-fi-cien-te.- gruño Anni entre dientes. Kith no era tonto, así que se callo, por el bien de su integridad física. –Como sea.- suspiro. –Ahora hay que organizarnos. ¿Cómo vamos? ¿Quiénes van? ¿Aproximadamente cuanto tiempo nos tomara encontrar la planta?- hizo preguntas al aire. –Maxi, tu eres el bueno en esas cosas, ilumínanos con tu sabiduría.- dijo solemnemente.

Max sonrió, con una de esas medias sonrisas tan características de Jace, pero que parecía quedarle perfecto a él también. Clary lo miro atentamente, cuando Jace sonreía así, ella quería saltarle encima, pero cuando Max sonrió así, a ella le entraron ganas de pellizcarle las mejillas, que eran algo mas rellenitas que las de Jace, y los hoyuelos se le marcaban mas, haciéndolo ver algo mas infantil que Jace, hermoso y adorable, un Jace con toques de Clary. Este pensamiento la hizo sonreír. Pero luego recordó que estaba molesta con Jace y su sonrisa se borro. Estúpido futuro esposo.

-Bien…- comenzó Max. –Según los mapas de Idris, las zonas en las que es más probable que encontremos Hipotesisas son a los alrededores del lago Lyn. No creo que estén más de 75 kilómetros más lejos a la redonda. Por lo que nos tomaría menos de tres días, si buscamos bien, en dar con una, normalmente crecen cerca de los arboles grandes, con raíces largas que llegan hasta el lago y absorben de sus aguas, adhieren sus raíces a la de los arboles y absorben únicamente el agua del lago.- Anni asintió. –No creo que sea necesario que vayan más de diez personas. Ellos deberán ir.- señalo con la barbilla a sus padres y tíos. –Nosotros no conocemos la Idris del pasado, necesitaremos su ayuda para movilizarnos.- Anni asintió otra vez. –Obviamente tu vas Anni.- Anni sonrió. –Y yo voy también, Jiu también.- dijo lo último a regañadientes. –Sera mejor que llevemos a Mabel, Russ, Terrence y Ben con nosotros.- hubo un leve temblor en su voz al mencionar el nombre de la hechicera, pero todos parecieron pasarlo por alto, noto Clary. –Kith también, es mejor que Raquel y Ellie se queden aquí.- las aludidas abrieron la boca para protestar, pero Anni levanto una mano, haciéndolas callar.

-Esta decidido. Iremos hoy mismo…- declaro.

-¿Y como iremos?- inquirió Jordán, recordando la primera pregunta que no habían respondido.

Anni se encogió de hombros.

-Jiu hará un portal, supongo.- comento distraídamente.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Él puede hacer eso?- preguntaron Clary y Jace a la vez.

Max se estampo la palma de la mano contra la frente y Ben le dio un codazo a Anni en las costillas que a ella no pareció dolerle ni siquiera un poco.

Jiu la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Es que no puedes mantener la boca cerrada? Cerebro de Barbie ataca de nuevo.- Anni sonrió nerviosamente.

-Uy, lo olvide.- soltó una risita.

-¿Puedes hacer portales igual que yo?- pregunto Clary a Jiu.

Jiu suspiro, sabiéndose incapaz de mentirle a su madre, y asintió.

Clary jadeo.

-¿Y tu… eres… puedes… también… también puedes crear runas?- pregunto en un susurro.

Jiu lanzo un suspiro aun mas largo y volvió a asentir.

Clary se llevo una mano al pecho, presa de la sorpresa.

Jace parecía sorprendido cuando de repente pareció recordar algo y dirigió su vista bruscamente a Anni.

-En la fábrica…- murmuro. –Tú… fuiste muy rápida. ¿E-eres como… yo?- le pregunto, algo aturdido, aun le parecía extraña la idea de que alguien pueda heredar algo de él, una hija.

Anni paso saliva y su angelical rostro reflejo duda.

-No trates de mentirme.- advirtió Jace. –Lo sabré.-

Sus ojos, tan hermosos e inocentes como los de Clary, se ampliaron un poco.

-Yo…- ella suspiro. –De acuerdo, si.- admitió. –Pero, en realidad… yo soy más rápida. Y más fuerte.- Jace la miro con las cejas levemente arqueadas. Ella se encogió de hombros. –Dijiste que no te mienta y no te mentí.- sonrió.

Alec también pareció recordar algo, miro a Max y entrecerró los ojos.

-Tu…- lo señalo, todos fijaron su vista en ellos. Max permanecía impasible. –Ayer… me habías dicho, cuando yo te ofrecí un cuchillo, que no seria necesario ¿También eres como Jace o Clary?- todos miraron a Max, esperando una respuesta.

Max, para la sorpresa e incredulidad de todos, negó.

-No soy como ellos.- afirmo.

Jace entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su casi-copia.

-¿Y entonces como eres?- pregunto desconfiado.

Max suspiro mientras se comenzaba a quitar la camisa, todo el mundo arqueo las cejas.

Termino de quitarse la camisa, revelando un torso perfectamente trabajado y unos abdominales que parecían de acero.

Russ se sonrojo fuertemente y aparto la mirada, Ellie también se sonrojo, pero ella parecía no poder quitarle los ojos de encima, Raquel y Mabel prácticamente estaban babeando, incluso Isabelle y Maya lanzaron un pequeño silbido, Clary contenía sus ganas de gritarles a todas que quitaran sus lujuriosos ojos de su hijo mientras que también agradecía mentalmente que el comedor estuviera vacío, mientras que Anni reía a carcajada limpia por la reacción de todas las mujeres al ver a su hermanito sin camisa.

-Te juro que si no fueras mi sobrino…- comenzó a hablar Isabelle, pero fue silenciada por una mirada fulminante de Clary y Simón.

Max se sonrojo un poco.

-Eh…- murmuro, algo tímido. –Yo… les mostrare que puedo hacer.-

-Oh, si…- murmuro Raquel. –Eso es justo lo que estábamos esperando.-

Max se sonrojo un poco más.

-N-no es eso…- balbuceo. –Yo… Anni…- la llamo, ella dejo de carcajearse para mirarlo. –Podrías…-

Max no acabo de decir la frase, ya que Anni de inmediato le lanzo un cuchillo, apuntando directamente al corazón.

Max no se movió. Y el cuchillo dio contra su destino.

Clary sofoco una exclamación.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el cuchillo rebotaba en el pecho de Max, como si hubiera chocado con una pared.

-¿Qué…?...- logro decir Isabelle, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Max se inclino para tomar el cuchillo y luego hizo un corte a lo largo de su brazo, o más bien simulo hacer un corte, por que el cuchillo no le hizo nada, era como pasar una pluma.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunto Jordán, levantándose de su asiento.

Isabelle también se paro y saco un cuchillo, se acerco a Max y comenzó a darle puñaladas en la espalda frenéticamente.

-¿No sientes nada?- pregunto Isabelle sorprendida a medida que seguía tratando de apuñalarlo.

-Por supuesto que si.- dijo Max, enojado. –Es molesto. Que nada pueda cortarme no quiere decir que no lo sienta. ¿Te gustaría que frotaran un pedazo de metal en tu espalda? Por que es lo que estas haciendo ahora.- Isabelle dejo de apuñalarlo y se alejo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo.

-¿Nada puede cortarte?- pregunto Jace, atónito.

Max negó.

-Nada conocido hasta el momento. La Clave estaba fascinada con mi poder, y asustada en misma medida, así que probaron cortarme con todo lo que tenían.- hizo una mueca. –Armas angelicales, demoniacas, nada funciono. Cada material de la Tierra o que tengan ellos no hace nada conmigo, nada que no sea causarme una ligera molestia.- se encogió de hombros. –La Clave lo llama "piel de diamante". Aunque no se porque, ya que si hay maneras de cortar diamantes.-

-Oye…- llamo Alec. –Esta bien que seas hijo de Jace y Clary, y todo, pero… Ninguno de ellos dos puede hacer eso, ¿de donde lo sacaste tú?- se cruzo de brazos.

Max miro a Anni.

-Como saben…- dijo Anni. –Mi mamita y mi papito tienen habilidades especiales por que el loco V los abasteció con la sangre del ángel Ithuriel y…-

-¿Quién es "el loco V"?- pregunto Simón con las cejas arqueadas.

-Pues Valentine…- respondió Anni como si fuera lo obvio. –Como decía, ellos tienen más poderes que los cazadores normales por que tienen mas sangre de ángel… Ahora, imagínense que estos dos individuos que tenían mas sangre de ángel de lo normal se mezclen y den origen a otro individuo.- ella hizo movimientos raros con las manos para darle énfasis. –Por lo tanto este individuo va a tener la misma sangre que ellos, solo que más… concentrada. Si saben a lo que me refiero.- ella los miro, esperando a que alguno respondiera.

-Entonces…- dijo Alec. -¿Ustedes son más poderosos que Jace y Clary?-

-Algo así.- respondió Anni risueña. –Lo pondré así… Digamos que yo heredo todos los poderes de papá, y eso debería hacerme igual de poderosa que él, pero, la sangre de mamá los fortifica, haciendo mi habilidad más estable… Lo mismo con el niño maravilla, heredo todo los poderes de mamá, y la sangre de papá los fortifica, ¿me explico?- la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

Todos asintieron, pensativos.

-¿Pero Max como…?...- empezó a preguntar Alec otra vez.

-Verán…- interrumpió Anni. –La sangre de Ithuriel les dio diferentes poderes a mis padres, y mis padres nos dieron diferentes poderes a nosotros, no es que hayan decidido que poderes íbamos a tener, claro, ni siquiera sabían que íbamos a tener poderes en realidad, pero los tenemos y cada uno diferentes a los otros. ¿Entienden?- pregunto con voz cantarina.

Todos asintieron.

-Oye…- llamo Jace. -¿Y Adely… la pequeña, Adely también tiene algún poder?- pregunto.

Anni y Max se miraron entre ellos.

-Pues, si…- contesto Anni. –Pero el de ella es mas… complicado.- dijo dudosa.

Jace entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué puede hacer ella?- pregunto.

-Ella…- Anni sonrió, nerviosa. –Digamos que puede… Bueno, ella tiene encanto de ángel.- soltó rápidamente.

-¿Encanto de ángel?- pregunto Clary sin comprender.

Jiu rodo los ojos, exasperado.

-Yo lo explico. Ya que aparentemente Barbie no tiene la capacidad mental suficiente como para hacer nada bien.- Anni lo miro indignada. –Si la tuvieras te habrían entendido.- se encogió de hombros ante la mirada fulminante de su hermana. –Adely nació con una habilidad muy peculiar… Ella puede… encantar. Una vez el loco V dijo que había puesto sangre de ángel en la comida de la abuela Jocelyn, y que eso la había hecho sentir mejor, la había alegrado, hecho sentir feliz. Eso es lo que puede hacer Adely, solo que de otra forma. ¿Notaron que Adely usa anteojos?- todos asintieron. –Pues en realidad no los necesita. Esos son anteojos especiales que, en vez de hacer que Adely pueda ver bien, hacen que el mundo no pueda ver sus ojos, por que así es como Adely usa su poder, atreves de los ojos. Si alguien la ve a los ojos, se encanta de ella, se siente feliz y en las nubes, y en especial…- él sonrió. –Hace todo lo que Adely le ordena que haga.- todos se sorprendieron.

-Eso es muy útil.- dijo Isabelle, luego de una pausa.

-Si, lo es.- dijo Max, volviéndose a colocar la camisa ante la mirada de decepción de la mayoría de las chicas. –Pero la Clave cree que puede sacarle provecho a esta habilidad. Ya vienen fastidiando desde hace tiempo con llevarse a Adely a Idris para que sirva a la Clave, su habilidad es especialmente útil en los interrogatorios, pero por supuesto que mamá y papá se negaron.- Max hizo una mueca de desprecio. –No puedo creer que traten de convertir a una niña de 7 años en un arma.- negó con la cabeza.

Jace y Clary sintieron la indignación y la furia correr por sus venas.

-No puedo creer lo que nos están contando.- exclamo Clary. Adely era tan linda y pequeña… no entendía como alguien podría ser capaz de hacerle semejante cosa a ese pequeño ángel.

-Por favor, dime que los golpee cuando lo propusieron.- rogo Jace, que bien podría ir ahora mismo y golpear a la Clave por sus futuras acciones.

-Oh, si, lo hiciste.- Anni sonrió. –Justamente por eso tienen que ir a Idris muy seguido últimamente, ya que, con la crisis de Debra y los Justicieros, la Clave esta prácticamente rogando a mis padres que nos presten, como si fuéramos cosas.- por fin dejo de sonreír e hizo una mueca. –Están desesperados por que yo cumpla los 18 y quede fuera de la tutela de mis padres, será mas fácil convencerme a mi que a ellos. Y ni que se diga lo desesperados que están por que Max cumpla 18. ¿Nada lo corta? Va pa' la Clave- rodo los ojos.

Lo dicho por Anni no ayudo en nada al mal humor de Jace y Clary.

-¿Y Thai… tiene algún poder también?- pregunto Clary con un leve temblor en la voz.

-No.- respondió Anni de inmediato. –Aun.- agrego. –Adely es la única que nació con su poder, ósea, lo que quiero decir es que es la única que tiene ese poder y se nota desde bebé. Los demás tardamos un tiempo en desarrollar nuestras habilidades, o más bien en darnos cuenta de que las teníamos.- volvió a sonreír.

-Bien creo que entiendo.- dijo Maia.

-Si, ya me quedo claro.- la secundo Jordán.

-¿Y esta bruja, Debra, sabe de sus poderes?- pregunto Simón.

-Oh, si. Lo sabe. Yo me encargue de dejarle muy en claro que tan fuerte soy.- respondió Anni sonriendo autosuficiente.

-Oigan, respecto a los ángeles que tiene Debra…- dijo Alec, dejando las palabras en el aire.

-¿Ustedes sabían que eso era lo que quería ella?- pregunto Jace. -¿Por eso vinieron aquí realmente?-

-¡No!- se apresuro en negar Anni. –Es decir, sabíamos que ella quería eso, pero ella vino aquí por otro motivo aun peor que el de secuestrar ángeles inocentes.- ella empezó a retorcer sus manos.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?- pregunto una escandalizada Isabelle.

Anni se mordió el labio.

-Ellos quieren…- suspiro. –Ellos quieren a Sebastián.-

.

-¡Idiotas!- grazno Debra furiosa. -¡Estoy rodeada de idiotas!- ella pateo lo mas cercano que tenia, un elegante florero.

Mike, sentado despreocupadamente en uno de los lujosos sofás, bufo, cansado de tener que soportarla.

-No es nuestra culpa que hayas perdido el bolso.- se aparto el cabello de la frente, dejando al descubierto su ojo derecho, pero de inmediato su cabello volvió a su lugar, tapando su ojo de nuevo. –Tú fuiste la que le ordeno a Creth y Crethus bajar y dejar de custodiarlo. Si no pensaste que podrían encontrarlo, tú fuiste la tonta, no nosotros.-

Debra lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Va a ser mejor que cierres la boca! ¡Si crees que olvide el circo que montaste con Annaisa estas muy equivocado!- grito.

Mike se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el almacén el día anterior.

-Ama…- dijo Reedee suavemente. –Al menos yo hice bien en convertir a Bane en rana ¿No?-

Debra hizo una mueca de indiferencia.

-No estuvo mal, un hechicero menos es mejor que nada. Aunque hubiera preferido que le des a Russelia, o aun mejor, a Annaisa.- pareció pensarlo mejor. –No. Definitivamente hubiera sido mejor no habernos ido tan pronto y darle a ese pequeño mocoso ladrón hijo de…-

Un carraspeo la interrumpió. Una chica asiática vestida con ropas típicas de Japón había entrado a la elegante habitación sosteniendo una bandeja con bocadillos. Ella miraba asustada a todos a su alrededor. Era lo normal. Si él fuera un mundano, pensó Mike, también se hubiera aterrado de ver a dos tipos horribles de piel naranja y ojos raros, a una mujer gruñona con el rostro deformado y cabello verde, aun tipo mas alto de lo normal con piel horrible y sosteniendo en todo momento una lanza como si fuera parte de su brazo, y aun tipo con extraños tatuajes y lleno de cuchillos, ya que no estaban usando glamours. Sabía que la chica había sido advertida por su jefe de sus raras apariencias, pero dudaba que eso suavizara en algo la primera impresión.

Reedee, con cara de baboso, camino hasta la chica asiática y le arrebato la bandeja, comenzando a devorar todo su contenido. La chica lo miraba sin poder esconder su asco.

Un gemelo, Creth, posiblemente, miro a la chica de arriba a bajo lascivamente.

-Es bonita.- dijo, relamiéndose los labios con su asquerosa lengua naranja. La chica se aterro. Mike supuso que entendía su idioma por su mirada, parecía saber exactamente lo que dijo el gemelo.

-Muy bonito.- secundo el otro gemelo y luego miro a Debra. -¿Crees que podamos divertirnos un rato con ella?- la chica grito.

Debra se encogió de hombros.

-No se lo merecen, en realidad, pero no me importa lo que hagan.-

La chica, aterrorizada, empezó a correr a la salida, pero un gemelo la intercepto de inmediato. Ella comenzó a llorar.

Mike, sin poderlo soportar mas, se levanto.

-¡No!- rogo. La chica lo miro esperanzada.

Debra lo miro, aburrida.

-Nunca entenderé tu manía de salvar al mundo.- hizo una mueca.

Los gemelos empezaron a tratar de desnudar a la asiática, esta forcejeaba, aunque sin apartar su mirada de Mike, sabiendo que este era su única oportunidad de salvación.

-¡Debra no hagas esto!- suplico Mike. -¡Se que lo haces por que te desafié pero esa chica no tiene nada que ver!- Debra ni lo miraba. – ¡Por favor! ¡No permitas esto!- la chica, en un intento desesperado al ver que Mike no estaba pudiendo convencer a Debra, pateo a un gemelo en la entrepierna, pero de inmediato el otro la abofeteo. Mike sintió el dolor de la chica como el suyo propio. Esto era su culpa. -¡Te lo ruego! ¡Hare lo que sea!- grito desesperado.

Debra lo miro.

-¿Lo que sea?- pregunto, visiblemente interesada.

Mike miro a la chica, que lo miraba suplicante, ya sin forcejear, mientras los gemelos la desnudaban. Trago saliva.

-Lo que sea.- accedió.

Debra sonrió, complacida, y alzo una mano. Los gemelos, maldiciendo, dejaron a la chica.

La chica arreglo sus ropas y se fue de allí corriendo, no sin antes agradecerle a Mike con la mirada y sonriéndole.

Mike, al ver la mirada agradecida de la chica y su sonrisa, pensó que Debra podría hacerle lo que quisiera y valdría la pena.

-En serio nunca te entenderé.- Debra negó con la cabeza. –Ahora…- dijo ella lentamente. –Cumplirás tu castigo.- le dio una mirada significativa a Reedee y a los gemelos, que de inmediato abandonaron la habitación.

Debra se acerco a Mike y lo empujo para que cayera en una de los sofás y luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Mike suspiro. Así que era "eso" lo que quería.

-Es inútil, Debra.- le dijo. –Para hacer "eso" necesito excitarme y eso es algo que tú nunca podrás provocar en mí.- escupió.

Debra, para sorpresa de él, sonrió.

-Lo se.- ella comenzó a trazar círculos en su pecho con el dedo índice. Mike probó bilis en su garganta. –YO no puedo provocar eso…- ella pasa una mano por sus ojos repetidamente, rociándolos con brillos negros. –Pero conozco a alguien que si.- ella se rio.

Y de repente, su risa dejo de ser similar al graznido de un cuervo para volverse similar al canto de los ángeles, según él. De repente su rostro dejo de ser repulsivo y su cuerpo dejo de serle indiferente. Sus ojos, negros horribles, se volvieron verdes hermosos, su piel, blanca y llena de horribles cicatrices, se volvió dorada y perfecta, su cabello verde apagado y áspero, se volvió largo, dorado y suave, sus labios, pálidos y resecos, se volvieron rosados y apetecibles.

Era Anni.

Y en ese momento él supo que estaba perdido.

Que Debra le había ganado, otra vez.

.

-¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes!?- grito Jace, por cuarta o quinta vez, llamando la atención de algunos mundanos que pasaban por ahí.

Los habían corrido de la tienda por todo el escandalo que habían armado en cuanto Anni les conto lo que planeaba Debra.

-Yo iba a hacerlo.- se lavo las manos Jiu.

Jace bufo. Sabía que debían haber matado a Sebastián en su último encuentro, pero no, la Clave había insistido en simplemente dejarlo pudrirse en prisión. "Podemos manejarlo" dijeron ellos, "Sebastián ya no tiene a nadie", dijeron "nadie tratara de liberarlo". ¡Pues si! ¡Alguien estaba tratando de liberarlo! ¡Y apostaba todo a que no! ¡No iban a poder manejarlo!

Jace caminaba de un lado a otro mientras se pasaba las manos frenéticamente por el pelo.

¡Esos niños no le daban descanso! ¡Solo traían desgracia tras desgracia!

Anni, cruzada de brazos, miraba ceñuda como Jace caminaba como león enjaulado.

-¡Oye! ¡Tranquilo, amigo! Actúas como si ya hubieran liberado al loco S.- lo apunto. Todos suponían que por "loco S" se refería a Sebastián.

-¡No me digas que estoy exagerando! ¡Por que no lo estoy! ¿¡No te das cuanta de la gravedad del asunto, niña tonta!?- le grito, fuera de si. ¡Todo esto era culpa de ellos!

Anni retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendida, y por un momento su labio inferior tembló, pero ella de inmediato se lo mordió, pero eso no impidió que sus ojos se aguaran.

Jace la miro, horrorizado. ¡Era por eso que no quería ser padre! ¡Sabia que iba a ser tan malo como Valentine! ¡No tenía ni dos días de conocer a su hija y ya la había hecho llorar! ¡Era tan estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

Clary esta vez no contuvo su impulso. Pateo a Jace en la espinilla fuertemente, haciéndolo lanzar un quejido y pararse en un pie para sobarse la parte afectada, y camino hasta Anni, que sollozaba fuertemente tapándose los ojos, y le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de reconfortarla.

-Perdona al idiota de Jace… Solo esta… estresado.- lo excuso.

-¡No pienso perdonarlo! ¡Él no se disculpo!- grito y volvió a sollozar.

Clary le dedico a Jace su mejor mirada de muerte.

Jace trago saliva.

-O-oye…- comenzó a decir. –L-lo siento.- balbuceo.

Anni asomo un ojo atreves de su dedo índice y medio.

-¿En verdad lo sientes?- pregunto, con la voz ronca.

Jace asintió frenéticamente.

-Si, si lo siento.- afirmo. –Ya no llores, por favor.- suplico. No le gustaba verla llorar. No entendía porque. Pff, por supuesto que entendía. ¡Era su hija! ¡¿A que padre no le desagradaba que su hija llorara?! Al menos en eso era un padre más o menos decente.

-¿Entonces prometes que ya no te vas a seguir quejando del asunto del loco S?- volvió a inquirir Anni.

Jace dudo, Anni sollozo.

-¡Si, si!- grito Jace atropelladamente. -¡Lo prometo! ¡Ya no me quejare!- aseguro.

Anni se quito las manos de la cara y sonrió enormemente.

-¡Bien, grandioso!- exclamo risueña. -¡Todo solucionado entonces! ¡Hora de volver! ¡Taza, taza, cada quien a su casa!- canturreo.

De no ser por que tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos, todos habrían pensado que el llanto anterior había sido fingido. Jace tenía sus dudas, pero aun así se alegro de que ella volviera a estar igual de sonriente que siempre.

Suspiro, esos niños iban a matarlo.

.

Ya devuelta en el instituto, todos se dirigieron de inmediato a la biblioteca, donde se encontraban Adely y Thai, comiendo panqueques y tomando jugo de naranja, Thai con un vasito para niños pequeños, claro.

-¿De donde sacaron los panqueques y el jugo?- pregunto Anni, confusa.

-De la cocina.- respondió Adely simplemente.

-¡Oye!- se quejo Alec. -¡Esos eran míos!- apunto a los panqueques.

-"Eran". Tu lo dijiste, yo no.- le saco la lengua.

Jace rio por lo bajo ante la osadía de la pequeña. Si que se parecía a Clary, solo que con un toque de sarcasmo que sin duda había heredado de él.

Clary se apresuro en cargar a Thai en cuanto este le extendió sus bracitos.

-Mami e'ta ma' baita.- dijo Thai frunciendo el ceño, acabando de notar que había algo extraño en su "mami". –Y papi tam'ben…- agrego, mirando a Jace. Clary soltó una risita. Jace se removió incomodo, aun se le hacia extraño que lo llamaran "papi".

-Pues, claro.- dijo Adely con fastidio. –Ellos son del pasado. ¡Ya te lo había explicado!- se enfureció por la incapacidad de su hermanito para entender las cosas.

Anni rodo los ojos.

-Él no te entiende, Adely. Solo tiene 2.- le recordó.

Adely se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y que? Estoy segura de que a su edad yo no era así.- alzo la barbilla en gesto orgulloso.

-¿Siquiera recuerdas algo de cuando tenias 2 años?- arqueo una ceja.

-Bueno… no.- se sonrojo un poco. -¡¿Pero y que?! ¡Estoy segura de que si habría entendido algo tan absurdamente simple!- se enojo ella, alzando la voz.

Anni rodo los ojos y movió la mano, restándole importancia.

-Niñitas.- suspiro.

Adely abrió la boca, indignada.

-¡¿Acabas de llamarme niñita?!- grito enfurecida.

-No, como crees.- Anni sonrió nerviosamente.

Adely pareció querer gritar algo más, pero justo en ese momento Max la alzo en brazos.

-¿Qué dijeron papá y mamá acerca de gritar?- pregunto, arqueando las cejas.

Adely se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-Que si lo hacia mucho me quedaría sin cuerdas vocales.- mascullo entre dientes.

-¿Entonces…?- dejo la oración sin terminar.

-Ya no lo hare.- gruño.

Max sonrió, complacido.

-Max…- llamo Anni. –Hay que decirle acerca del viaje a Idris.-

-¿De que viaje hablan?- pregunto Adely, alarmada.

Anni iba a responder cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe

Maryse Lightwood se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a todos los presentes, boquiabierta.

Jace, Alec e Isabelle sintieron la sangre congelarse en sus venas.

Su madre iba a matarlos. De eso no había ni la más mínima duda.

Continuara...

QUINTILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! LOS AMOOOO!

YA SUBI LA SECUELA! ESPERO QUE SE PASEN POR ALLI Y LA LEAN! n.n

Y ahora... Si, si... "El loco S" era su aparicion especial en este fic xDDD No se puede hacer un fic de TMI sin torturar un poco al viejo Seb, no? ;D

Ahora... Alguien puede decifrar el cubo rubik en el q se ha convertido mi fic? xDD

Los personajes, algunos, son de Cassie Clare ;D

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!

Hagamos esto... si con este cap llegamos a 75... les regalare la SEGUNDA SECUELA GANADORA! ya saben... la de clary, izzy, y maia xD

Se q 75 es mucho u.u pero no planeaba hacerla de todos modos xP asi q aqui les dejo la oportunidad! si la quieren claro!

Que les parecio el cap? Que opinan acerca de Debra, la mala del cuento? y de Mike? ;D opinen y debatan q es gratis!

Bien! me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	10. Chapter 10

Nueva Generación.

Capitulo 10: Abuelas, preparaciones, y Chica.

-Déjenme entender esto.- dijo Maryse, masajeándose las sienes. –Metieron al instituto a un montón de desconocidos solo por que estos afirman que son sus hijos que vienen del futuro, y ustedes les creyeron a la primera.- se cruzo de brazos.

-La cosa no es tan fácil, mama.- dijo Isabelle. –Pasaron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.-

-Si.- la secundo Alec. –Sus enemigos transformaron a Magnus en una salamandra.-

Maryse suspiro.

-Lo ven. Estos niños solo traen problemas. ¿Cómo sabemos que no están mintiendo?- pregunto, desconfiada.

Todos guardaron silencio, no habían pensado en esa posibilidad.

Anni, que miraba toda la escena con aburrimiento mientras limaba sus uñas, bufo.

-Si tío Magnus no hubiera sido transformado en salamandra tendría una o dos cosas que decir para probar que no mentimos.-

Magnus, en el regazo de Alec, asintió.

Maryse entrecerró los ojos.

-Necesitaran más que eso.-

Todo el Team Anni suspiro.

-¿Qué no te basta con solo vernos?- pregunto con impaciencia Kith.

-No me dejare llevar por eso, cualquier cosa se puede hacer solo con un poco de magia.- miro con desconfianza a Russ. -¿Cuánto te pagaron por esto, hechicera? Sea lo que sea te doy el doble para que confieses. ¿O acaso tendré que recurrir a la Clave? ¿Tienes idea de lo que harán con una asquerosa submundo como tu?- le escupió.

El rostro de Russ permanecía inexpresivo, pero Max se levanto de golpe de su asiento, haciendo que Anni también se levantara para sujetarlo del brazo, en caso de que quisiera hacer algo estúpido.

-No te permito que la insultes.- dijo Max entre dientes.

Maryse apenas lo miro.

-¿Defiendes a tu amiga submundo? ¿Sera que también eres uno?- lo acuso.

-¿Y que si lo soy? ¿Qué hay de malo en ser un submundo?- Maryse si lo miro ahora, algo sorprendida.

-Nada.- reconoció en un susurro. El chico rubio, pensó Maryse, en realidad si se parecía mucho a Jace, más cuando se enojaba. –Pero si eres quien dices ser…- siguió, recomponiéndose. –Entonces tienes que ser un cazador de sombras.-

Max apretó la mandíbula y saco un cuchillo. Todos se tensaron y lo vieron con sorpresa.

-Nakir.- murmuro, y el cuchillo se encendió.

-Bueno…- dijo Maryse. –Sí eres un cazador de sombras… Pero eso no prueba nada.-

-Por supuesto que no.- estuvo de acuerdo Max. –Solo que estabas equivocada en una cosa. Entonces supongo que puedes estar equivocada en otra ¿No?- esta vez Maryse apretó la mandíbula.

-Déjalo, Maxi. Yo me encargo.- dijo Anni suavemente.

-No.- contradijo Jiu. –Yo me encargo.- saco su estela.

-Jiu.- murmuro Anni alarmada. -¿Qué runa vas a…?...-

-Silencio, Barbie.- la mando callar. –Deja que los con-cerebro se encarguen de esto.- Anni lo miro indignada.

Jiu la ignoro mientras comenzaba a marcarse una runa en su antebrazo derecho.

-¿Eres surdo?- pregunto Clary, notando cierta runa en el brazo izquierdo de Jiu.

-Aja.- murmuro Jiu distraído. –Una de las pocas cosas que le herede al viejo.- miro a Jace un segundo antes de volver a concentrarse en la runa. –Lo irónico es que soy el único surdo de los cinco, y es irónico por que soy el que menos se le parece.-

Clary sonrió, encantada con el pequeño, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba hallarle parecidos con Jace.

Maryse lo miraba ceñuda, sin querer creerse nada de lo que decía.

-Sabes…- murmuro Jiu, captando la mirada de Maryse. –Aparentemente nosotros los Herondale-Lightwood no tenemos mucha suerte con las abuelas. Primero el viejo con la inquisidora, y ahora nosotros con…-

-No lo digas.- lo corto Maryse. –Puede… Puede que estén diciendo la verdad…- reconoció entre dientes. –Pero no me compares con ella… por favor.- pidió.

Jiu suavizo la mirada.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo sin mirarla.

Jace miraba la escena en silencio.

-Pero tienes que admitir que es algo muy difícil de creer- dijo Maryse luego de un rato. –Y tú no pareces ser alguien muy confiable.- lo señalo.

-Por supuesto que no.- estuvo de acuerdo Jiu. –Yo parezco, sin duda, de esos que patean gatitos, le arrancan las alas a las moscas y le dicen groserías a las monjas. Todo un vándalo.- termino de hacer la runa y soplo el lugar afectado.

Maryse frunció el ceño ante las palabras sarcásticas de Jiu, e iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por las risas de Alec.

-Perdón.- dijo este una vez dejo de reír. –Es que Jace me dijo algo muy parecido una vez.- se encogió de hombros.

Jiu fingió escandalizarse.

-¡Y tenias que decirlo! Ahora todo el mundo dudara de mi originalidad. Adiós al contrato que firme con esa compañía de "Chicos increíblemente atractivos con increíbles comentarios sarcásticos." Gracias.- miro mal a Alec.

-¿No crees que estas algo pequeño para referirte a ti mismo como un "chico increíblemente atractivo"?- dijo Maryse, sorprendida de que un niño hablara así. -Tienes 11.- le recordó.

Jiu se encogió de hombros mientras miraba sus perfectas uñas.

-Eso no parece impedir que las chicas se derritan por mí. Adonde quiera que voy dicen que soy mas efectivo para los desmayos que los golpes de calor.- Maryse abrió la boca para refutar pero Jiu la interrumpió. –Bien, deben morirse de ganas por saber que runa me hice. ¿Me equivoco? Nah, nunca me equivoco.- sonrió inocentemente.

-Ya muéstrala, niño maravilla.- pidió Anni impaciente.

Jiu volvió a encogerse de hombros y alzo el brazo derecho, mostrando la runa.

Parecía una "E" mayúscula fusionada con una "T" mayúscula cursiva.

-No esta en el libro.- murmuro Alec, estudiando la runa.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Jiu exasperado. –Se me vino a la cabeza dos días antes de venir aquí.-

-Ósea que la inventaste tú.- afirmo Isabelle. Jiu asintió con cara de fastidio.

-No lo creo.- dijo Maryse parándose del sofá donde estaba sentada. –Nada nos afirma que eso sea una runa.- lo acuso.

-Sabia que dirían eso.- murmuro Jiu complacido consigo mismo. –Así que si no confían en mi magnifica persona.- se señalo. –Tendrán que confiar en ella.- señalo a Clary, todos la miraron. –Tú puedes saber que hace o dice una runa con tan solo mirarla. Y ellos confían en ti. Así que dime…- levanto el brazo hacia ella. –Que hace esta runa.-

Clary miro la runa atentamente.

-Es una runa…- comenzó a decir, entrecerrando los ojos. –Que te hace… ¿No oler?- exclamo sorprendida, sin entender por que alguien querría una runa así.

Jiu, sonriendo como solo lo hacia con ella, asintió.

-Algo como eso.- la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. –Aunque más bien no deja que tu cuerpo absorba nada, si te ves rodeado de una nube de veneno toxico, que no solo te entra por la nariz, sino que por los oídos y los poros de la piel, esta runa te ayuda a mantenerte intacto.- pareció pensarlo mejor. –Y otra cosita insignificante más que no vale la pena mencionar.-

-Bueno…- murmuro Anni al ver que nadie decía nada. –Eso puede ser muy útil, considerando una de las habilidades de Debra.- hizo una mueca al recordar.

-¿De que hablas? No me digas que ella lanza veneno.- dijo Jace. –Aunque pensándolo bien no es tan raro, combina perfecto con su cara de serpiente.- Anni rio ante las palabras de Jace, mismo que le sonrió, feliz de haberla echo reír.

-Si, lanza veneno, o algo así, lo llaman veneno negro, o lluvia toxica, es…-

-No importa.- la cortó Jiu. –El punto aquí es que probé que decimos la verdad. ¿Quien sino el hijo de tu querida nuera podría crear una runa? Y frente a sus narices, por cierto.- se jacto.

-Tiene que haber otra explicación…- murmuro Maryse negando con la cabeza.

Jiu alzo una ceja. Clary se desanimo ¡Él también podía hacer eso!

-¿Cómo cual? ¿Qué el ángel Raziel se me presento y me concedió el don por que yo era muy guapo y encantador? Si, es probable, pero no, no ha pasado.- se burlo. –Además, si hubiera pasado, yo le hubiera pedido que extermine a todos los patos del mundo, no un simple poder de crear runas, ese ya lo tiene alguien y me gusta ser original.- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero es imposible. ¿Y que tal si ustedes robaron esa runa de una de las que hará Clary? ¿Responde eso, niño?-

-Para eso…- dijo Jiu, lentamente. –Tendríamos que venir realmente del futuro ¿No?- Maryse se sonrojo un poco.

-P-pero…- balbuceo Maryse.

-Es inútil.- la interrumpió Jiu. –Jaque mate, abu.- dio por finalizada la conversación.

Maryse apretó la mandíbula.

-Por ahora, dejaremos el asunto en que les creo.- miro a todo el Team Anni. –Pero los vigilare.- advirtió.

-¿Ya podemos salir de nuestro escondite?- pregunto una voz proveniente de detrás de un sofá.

Anni y Max rodaron los ojos.

-Te dije que esperaras la señal, Adely.- suspiro Anni. –Ahora ya sal, no tiene caso.-

Adely, que había sido escondida detrás de un sofá antes de que Maryse pudiera verla, salió de su escondite junto con Thai. Maryse los miro con la boca abierta.

-Adivinare…- dijo, sin dejar de mirar a los recién llegados que fueron de inmediato con Anni. –Más hijos de Jace y Clary.-

-¡Abu Maliz!- grito contento Thai al verla. Maryse pareció quedarse en shock ante las casi-palabras del pequeño.

-No empieces, Thai.- lo regaño Adely. –Vas a ser el responsable de traumar a todos aquí como sigas así.- fue en dirección a Max, que de inmediato la sento en su regazo.

-Se parece mucho a Jace.- murmuro Maryse con voz queda viendo a Thai.

-Aja.- dijo Jiu, desanimado. –Pobrecillo.- lo miro con lastima.

-¡Oye!- se quejo Jace.

-Como sea.- dijo Adely, cruzada de brazos. -¿Qué era ese viaje del que hablaban?-

-¡Oh, cierto!- exclamo Anni como si acabara de recordarlo. -Tenemos que ir a Idris a conseguir una Hipotesisa para dársela a Debra a cambio de volver a Magnus a la normalidad.- Adely no pareció contenta con la idea.

-¿Una Hipote-que?...- pregunto Maryse sin comprender.

-Una planta que quiere la bruja.- explico Alec a su madre. –Es la manera mas rápida de devolver a Magnus a la normalidad.- tomo a Magnus la salamandra entre sus manos y deposito un casto besito en su cabeza.

-¿Desde cuando tú eres tan… cariñoso?- pregunto Jace sin poder creerse lo que veía.

Alec lo miro mal.

-En este momento Magnus necesita de todo el cariño que pueda darle, voy a mimarlo hasta que vuelva a ser normal.- dijo firmemente. Después de todo, pensó Magnus, no era tan malo ser una salamandra.

-¡Quiero ir con ustedes!- rezongo Adely llamando la atención de todos.

-Ni lo sueñes.- dijeron Anni y Jiu de inmediato.

Max tuvo la decencia de explicar el porque de su negativa:

-Lo siento, Ady. Vamos a caminar mucho y posiblemente nos encontremos con personas no muy amigables. No es lugar para una niña pequeña.- le acaricio el cabello dulcemente.

-¡No soy tan pequeña!- declaro. –Quiero estar con ustedes…- murmuro haciendo un angelical puchero como ultimo recurso.

-Adely…- dijo Max con infinita paciencia. –Si quieres ir allá es por que quieres que nosotros te cuidemos. Y eso esta bien. Por que somos tus hermanos mayores. Pero… tu no eres la mas pequeña de nosotros, tu también eres una hermana mayor. Y entonces debes…- dejo la frase incompleta.

-Cuidar a Thai.- completo la frase Adely de mala gana.

Max asintió complacido.

-Y Thai definitivamente no puede ir, así que tú debes quedarte para cuidarlo. ¿Harías eso por Thai?-

Adely, con un suspiro, asintió.

-Nunca entenderé como lo hace.- dijo Anni mientras veía con sorpresa la escena.

-Es un buen chico.- asintió Jace.

-¿Cómo es su nombre?- pregunto Maryse.

Anni se mordió el labio.

-Max…- Maryse abrió los ojos de par en par. –Maximus, en realidad.- se apresuro a corregir Anni. –Pero lo llaman… Max.-

-Oh.- musito apenas Maryse, luego carraspeo y se recompuso. –Voy… voy a hacer la cena, imagino que tendrán mucha hambre.- se dirigió hacia la salida y, antes de que nadie pueda decir nada, salió. Tenia mucho que asimilar, supuso Alec.

-Ok…- dijo Isabelle, luego de un rato. –Eso no estuvo tan mal, creo.- se sento en un sofá.

-Si, sobrevivimos.- concordó Jace.

-Yo creo que hicimos puré su cerebro.- murmuro Alec, desanimado.

-¡Tonterías!- exclamo Anni risueña. -¡Seguimos con las cabezas pegadas a los cuellos! ¡Así que salió muy bien!- dio palmaditas.

Nadie pudo evitar contagiarse de su buen humor. Anni, pensó Clary, era alguien muy alegre, tanto que era imposible permanecer desanimado mas de 30 segundos cerca de ella, era tan buena motivando e influyendo a la gente como Jace, solo que ella lo hacia por medio de sonrisas y optimismo, a diferencia de Jace, que usaba citas y comentarios inteligentes. Sea como sea, era imposible discutir con ninguno de los dos.

-Bien, entonces supongo que cenaremos y luego prepararemos las cosas para ir a Idris.- dijo Max, levantándose. -¿Verdad?- pregunto en dirección a su hermana mayor, esta asintió sonriente.

.

Mike se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión en la que se encontraban alojados.

Se sentía asqueado de su propio cuerpo, traicionado por el. Pero no era como si hubiera tenido otra opción, tarde o temprano, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Debra quería que hiciera.

Escucho un ruidito parecido a un siseo detrás de una de las puertas corredizas que abundaban en esa casa tradicional y volteo hacia ella. La puerta se abrió lentamente, como invitándolo a entrar, él entro.

La puerta se cerro de inmediato tras el, haciéndolo voltear sobresaltado, cuchillo en mano. La chica asiática se encontraba parada frente a la puerta.

Mike se relajo visiblemente y guardo el cuchillo.

-Lamento haberlo asustado.- se disculpo la chica, sonrojada.

Mike negó, sonriendo.

-Créeme, se necesita mas que un portazo para asustarme.- la chica asiática se sonrojo mas.

-Claro, por supuesto. Usted es alguien del mundo oscuro, como lo llamo mi maestro, supongo que habrá visto muchas cosas que dan mucho miedo.- se abrazo a si misma. –Yo solo… quería agradecerle.- hizo una reverencia.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.- se acerco hasta ella, tomándola por los hombros y haciéndola erguirse. –Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esa situación tan horrible.- le coloco el cabello a la chica por detrás de las orejas, ella se sonrojo aun mas.

-Soy Tasegawa Hinami.- se presento la chica asiática, alejándose un par de pasos.

-Mike Kenz.- le sonrió, luego frunció el ceño. –Estoy 99% seguro de que tu jefe te prohibió volver a relacionarte con ninguno de nosotros otra vez por ningún motivo.- la miro con un clara interrogativa en la cara.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-Quería agradecerle. Si no fuera por usted…- su voz se fue apagando y sus ojos se aguaron.

Mike se apresuro hasta ella y la abrazo. Ella rompió a llorar.

-Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.- le acaricio el cabello, a sabiendas de que si no fuera por su rebeldía, Debra no le habría permitido a los gemelos salirse con la suya.

-Es usted tan bueno.- murmuro Hinami con la voz amortiguada ya que su cabeza estaba enterrada en la camisa del chico. –No entiendo como puede estar relacionado con aquellos… monstruos.-

Mike se tenso y la aparto suavemente, alejándose un par de pasos, dándole la espalda.

-Créeme… No soy nada bueno. No soy mejor que ellos en nada.- su voz sonaba cansada, para nada la voz de alguien de su edad, era como si hubiera envejecido décadas en tan solo segundos.

Hinami se apresuro en negar con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Solo lo conozco desde hace poco tiempo y ya estoy completamente segura de que es una buena persona.- afirmo totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

-Si te dijera las cosas que he hecho… cambiarias tu opinión de mi en un segundo.- murmuro con voz queda.

-No hay nada que pueda haber hecho que me haga cambiar mi opinión sobre usted.- aseguro Hinami.

Mike rio sin humor alguno.

-¿Y que me dirías si te digo… que yo fui responsable del asesinato de un niño, de un bebe?- Hinami se tenso. –Uno que ni siquiera había llegado a este mundo aun.- su voz era apagada.

Hinami trago saliva y negó con la cabeza.

-Diría… diría que es imposible. Que definitivamente fue cosa de la bruja y que usted no lo quiso, que no puede ser el culpable.-

Mike volteo a verla finalmente, con una sonrisa, una sonrisa triste.

-Yo no lo quise…- susurro con voz rota. –Pero lo hice.- volvió a susurrar, y Hinami casi podía jurar que sus ojos se cristalizaron, como si estuviera reteniendo las lagrimas. –Lo hice.-

Y, sin más, se fue de la habitación sin volver a mirarla, dejando a Hinami sola y confundida.

.

Estaban en la biblioteca, que parecía haberse convertido en su punto de reunión, mientras Anni revisaba las mochilas, revisándolas por si les faltaba algo.

-Deberíamos llevar más armas.- mascullo Jiu por lo bajo.

Max lo miro molesto.

-Es la quinta vez que dices eso.- se quejo. –Y ya vamos armados hasta los dientes. Deja de fastidiar.-

Jiu lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué diablos es ese malhumor? Tu normalmente eres "Míster tranquilo".- lo señalo.

Max aparto la mirada y no contesto, Jiu no insistió. Max era alguien muy gentil, pero no era bueno sacarlo de sus casillas, a nadie le gustaba verlo molesto.

Isabelle, que aun se encontraba picando su comida, pollo condimentado y fideo con queso, miro a Anni.

-Entonces iremos nosotros, y Raquel y Ellie irán a quedarse a la casa de Jordán, que se va a quedar con Maia que no quiso ir, y el vampiro ese… Terrence, que tampoco quiso ir, y después todos los demás vamos. ¿No?- pregunto.

Anni asintió.

-¡Terrence es taaaaaan raro! Primero quiere un cosa y luego otra.- negó con la cabeza, exasperada. –En fin, aun así vamos a ir a la casa del tío Jordán a pasar por Mabel y Beny. Mabel debe estarse echando su siesta vampírica.- rio malvada. –La voy a despertar de la forma más cruel que se me ocurra. Y de paso también molesto un poco a Terrence, el odia que lo despierten.- gorjeo.

-Hablando de eso…- dijo Ellie, que se dedicaba a observarlos. – ¿No deberían llevar sangre para ellos? No querrán que los coman.- bromeo.

-Para eso llevamos a Russ.- respondió Anni distraídamente. –Es nuestra fuente inagotable de comida.-

-Vaya, gracias por tildarme de heladera, en serio muchas gracias.- mascullo Russ de brazos cruzados.

-No te lo tomes personal, querida.- canturreo Anni sin perder el buen humor.

-No es tan raro, considerando que un de tus habilidades es el hielo…- molesto Kith.

Russ, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, le lanzo un chorro de agua fría en la cara con un dedo.

Todos rieron, salvo Max, que no parecía para nada contento, y Kith, que estaba fulminando a Russ con la mirada.

-Ya, ya.- dijo Anni una vez paro de reír. –Hay que ir a buscar a Bely y a Beny para irnos de una vez.- se colgó una mochila en el hombro y repartió las demás.

-¿Quién cuidara de Adely y de Thai?- pregunto Clary, tomando una mochila, misma que Jace le arrebato al instante.

-Yo lo hare.- dijo Maryse, entrando a la biblioteca cargando al pequeño Thai con un brazo y agarrando la mano de Adely con el otro.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Eh… Genial, creo.- murmuro Anni.

-Tengan mucho cuidado en Idris.- pidió Maryse acercándose a sus hijos. –Tienen suerte de que los haya dejado ir. Pero si la Clave los descubre…- tomo aire. -Harán un escandalo de esto, estoy segura.-

-No te preocupes.- la tranquilizo Anni. –Todo irá perfectamente bien, lo tenemos bajo control.- le aseguro.

-Eso espero.- susurro Maryse. –Eso espero…-

.

Jordán se coloco sus pantalones a toda prisa en cuanto escucho el timbre, dejando a Maia sola y despeinada en su cama.

Abrió la puerta mientras abotonaba su camisa, encontrándose con una sonriente Anni y todos los demás detrás de ellos.

Anni lo aparto como si el estuviera echo de papel y no fuera 30 centímetros mas alto que ella.

Anni escaneo el departamento con la mirada, localizando a Terrence y a Mabel de inmediato, ellos estaban dormidos acurrucados en el sofá.

Sonriendo malvadamente, la rubia fue en dirección a ellos y, sin piedad alguna, salto encima del sofá y comenzó a dar brinquitos y ruidosas palmadas.

-¡Arriba, arriba, que hay sangre de gallina!- canto fuertemente. Terrence y Mabel soltaron quejidos mientras se retorcían y trataban de seguir durmiendo. -¡Vamos que se enfría! ¡Arriba, arriba!- canto aun mas fuerte.

Gruñendo, Terrence y Mabel se levantaron.

-¡Odio esa estúpida canción!- grazno Mabel molesta, y luego empezó a lanzar maldiciones en ruso que todos prefirieron no entender.

-¿Y a mí por que diablos me despertaron?- pregunto Terrence aun medio dormido. Anni sonrió inocentemente. Terrence suspiro. –Bien, da igual, por lo menos espero que hayan traído esa sangre de gallina. Muero de sed.-

Anni le guiño un ojo mientras le pasaba una botella con un espeso líquido rojo.

-¿Y Beny?- pregunto Anni, mirando por el departamento.

-Aquí estoy.- dijo Ben, entrando a la sala con Simón siguiéndole el paso. –Estábamos jugando a las damas.- sonrió autosuficiente. –Le patee el trasero.- se adelanto y choco manos con Max, que ya parecía estar de mejor humor.

Simón bufo.

-Solo me ibas ganando por dos piezas.- refunfuño.

-Por cuatro.- corrigió Ben. –Y eso es por que tú lograste hacerte dos reinas, y yo tenía tres.- volvió a chocar manos con Max.

Simón rodo los ojos, pero no dijo nada más.

Isabelle, sonriente, se apresuro a enganchar su brazo al de su novio.

-Bien… ¡Ya estamos todos! ¡Hora de partir!- grito Anni saliendo del departamento, todos la siguieron, Jiu con el ceño fruncido.

-No estamos todos.- dijo firmemente. Anni lo miro alzando una ceja. Jiu sonrió enormemente. –Falta Chica.-

Anni y el Team Anni rodaron lo ojos.

-Aun no se por que te deje traerla.- hablo fastidiada.

-Por que si no mi hermoso trasero no habría pasado por ese maldito portal y tú tendrías que haberte arreglado con tu equipo de incompetentes y tu cerebro de Barbie.- le respondió secamente. Anni lo fulmino con la mirada. –Ahora, con tu permiso o sin el, voy a buscar a mi Chica.- declaro y se paro en medio de la calle, mirando a los alrededores.

Por suerte no pasaban muchos autos por esa calle, pensó Jordán.

-¿Quién es "Chica"?- pregunto Jace, extrañado de que Jiu mirara a los edificios y el cielo y no a la tierra.

-El amor de mi vida.- respondió Jiu con una sonrisa anhelante.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

-¿Tu novia?- pregunto Isabelle, sin poder creérselo. Jiu la miro mal.

-¿Mi novia? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella es mi esposa, la luz de mi vida, mi adoración!- alzo los brazos mirando al cielo.

Clary solo pudo pensar en lo adorable que era y en las ganas que tenia de llenarle la cara de besos.

-Tienes 11 años.- le recordó Simón.

-Parece que esa frase es la maldita historia de mi vida.- mascullo entre diente el pequeño. –Y, para que lo sepas, el amor no tiene edades. Chica tiene cinco y a ella nadie le dice nada.- se encogió de hombros.

Todos cada vez entendían menos.

-Estas diciendo que…- volvió a hablar Isabelle, pero se vio interrumpida cuando Jiu, que había vuelto a su tarea de mirar a la nada, grito de jubilo.

-¡La encontré, la encontré!- exclamaba triunfante, dando saltitos.

En ese momento si que parecía un emocionado niñito de su edad, un niño hermoso y adorable, Clary volvió a preguntarse que se sentiría darle un gran abrazo y muchos besitos.

-¿Encontraste a quien?- pregunto Alec, viendo hacia todos lados.

-¡A Chica!- exclamo Jiu, no podía estar mas contento. -¡Ven preciosa!- grito hacia la nada y dio un fuerte silbido.

Hubo un momento de absoluto silencio, tanto como se podía en la ciudad de Nueva York, claro, y luego se oyó un agudo chillido.

Una figura cubrió el sol y luego bajo a la tierra a toda velocidad, abalanzándose contra Jiu, como un destello blanco y marrón.

Todos vieron con la boca abierta como una majestuosa águila calva tiraba al suelo a Jiu y empezaba a picotearlo.

Clary, recordando su experiencia con el cuervo Hugo, se alarmo y hizo ademan de ir a ayudarlo, pero fue detenida por el brazo de Anni, ella sonreía.

-Mira bien.- le dijo.

Clary miro.

Jiu estaba riendo. Estaba riendo como nunca antes lo había escuchado reírse, como un verdadero niño. Su risa era hermosa, su voz, aun la de un niño, sonaba aun mas infantil cuando reía, y la sonrisa en su rostro era hermosa. El águila no estaba picoteándolo, en realidad, sino que restregaba su cabeza en toda la longitud del rostro de Jiu, como si fuera un gatito, cuidando de no darle con su afilado pico. La escena era hermosa.

-¡Chica, ya!- grito Jiu entre risas. -¡Pervertida águila indecente! ¡Por lo menos espera a que estemos a solas, sin publico!- puso una mano para frenarla, misma que la águila, Chica, picoteo cariñosamente y luego comenzó a restregarse contra ella. Jiu rodo los ojos.

Se paro y Chica alzo el vuelo, dando una vuelta en el aire y luego volviendo a bajar, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Jiu.

No era precisamente adulta, pero era bastante grande, a Clary le sorprendió que Jiu no parezca afectado en lo mas mínimo por el peso de la águila.

-Esta es mi Chica.- señalo a su águila. -¿A que no es lo mas hermoso que han visto, aparte de mi, claro?- Chica despego su cabeza de la de su dueño y lanzo un chillido desaprobador. –Lo siento, lo siento.- acaricio su cabeza tiernamente, era la primera vez que lo veían actuando con delicadeza.-Sabes que eres lo mas hermoso del universo y yo te sigo.- acaricio sus alas. Chica volvió a chillar, visiblemente complacida.

-¿Quién te dio ese pájaro?- pregunto Jace, tenso. Clary recordó la historia del halcón, y se pregunto si ver a Jiu, su hijo, con su águila, un ave grande y feroz, le traería recuerdos.

Jiu ni lo miro.

-La encontré.- respondió secamente.

Nadie volvió a preguntar.

Anni, cansada de las caras largas, dio palmaditas y sonrió enormemente.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora si estamos todos!- dio un fuerte abrazo a Ben. -¡Haz ese portal, niño maravilla!- canturreo.

Clary se sorprendió de que existiera alguien tan alegre y optimista.

Jiu alzo el hombro en el que estaba posada Chica y esta de inmediato despego hacia arriba como un misil.

-Es rápida.- dijo Jiu, orgulloso de su Chica, y saco su estela, con la que comenzó a hacer un portal en una pared. Chica volaba en círculos arriba de sus cabezas, como un buitre.

En cuanto el portal estuvo listo, Anni aplaudió.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- grito emocionada.

Todos comenzaron a avanzar, pero una voz desconocida los detuvo:

-Yo también voy.- dijo la voz.

Todos voltearon. Un hombre joven, cazador de sombras, sin duda, pelirrojo de ojos azules y con algunas pecas en su blanca piel los miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

El Team Anni sofoco una exclamación.

-¡Tío Henry!- exclamaron Anni y Max, pálidos como el papel.

Henry sonrió cruelmente.

-A mi hermanita mayor le va encantar saber donde están sus amados hijos.- exclamo.

Continuara...

¡GRACIAS POR SUS RVWS! *u* ¡LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR LOS RVWS Q ME DEJARON EN LA SECUELA! Me alegra q se hayan reido :D ¡AMO HACERLAS REIR!

Hablando de secuelas... por desgracia no alcanzaron los rvws u.u asi q NO SE HARA la segunda SECUELA :c

UNA PREGUNTA!

Quieren LEMONS? yo se que si ;D JAJAJA! ok, ya! ustedes deciden! por ahora solo diganme de los lemons SIZZY Y CLACE! MALEC habra mas adelante... si quieren!

los personajes de cassie clare ya lo saben! o al menos los personajes buenos xD

Q opinan de como va el fic!? es un asco? les gusta? Diganme!

Quien sera Henry? apuesto q ya lo habran adivinado ;D como diablos hizo para llegar? se enteraran en el proximo cap!

Que piensan de Chica? y de Hinami? q onda con Mike? q opinan de Debra? estan ansiosas por la llegada del LOCO S? ya falta poco ;DDDD q opinan de abu maryse? xD

OTRA PREGUNTA/S

Que parejas ven entre los nuevos personajes? ya van sacando concluciones? voy tirando pequeñas pistas... asi q mantengan los ojos abiertos! xD

Lamento si me tarde mas en publicar este cap! es q ahora tengo la escuela y mis hermanos siempre tienen tarea! me hes imposible agarrar la compu :c

Y ademas andaba medio desanimada por q ya no me dejan tantos rvw... LO SE! soy una llorica! pero AMO DEMASIADO sus rvws! siempre me animan a escribir mas!

ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO! Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	11. Chapter 11

Nueva Generación.

Capítulo 11: Excursión familiar.

-Chica.- llamo Jiu a su águila. –Directo a los ojos.-

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el águila obedecía de inmediato a Jiu, y se abalanzaba contra Henry, que trato de hacerse a un lado, pero fue inútil, Terrence había aparecido de la nada y le había dado un golpe en la nuca a Henry, que de inmediato perdió la consciencia.

Max se lo cargo en el hombro como si nada.

-¡Bien!- exclamo Anni, juntando sus palmas. -¡Ahora si! ¡Vamos!-

Nadie se movió.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto Isabelle mirando a Henry.

Anni se encogió de hombros.

-Luego les explicamos todo.- y, sin más, paso atreves del portal.

Los demás, con algo de duda, la siguieron.

Solo quedaban Jiu y Russ luego de que Max haya pasado.

-Si Anni y Max se llegan a enterar de lo que hiciste…- murmuro Russ a Jiu una vez que todos los que se quedaban, salvo Terrence, entraran al departamento. –Se perderá mucha confianza entre ustedes.-

-Es un precio que tengo que pagar para mantenerlos con vida.- contesto Jiu sin mirarla. –Yo siempre tengo un plan B. Y un plan C. Lo sabes. Tu eres mi plan C.- ahora si la miro.

Russ parecía estar aguantando las ganas de llorar, ella era apenas mas alta que Jiu, era incluso más bajita que Clary, y muy flaquita, muchos podrían confundirla con una niña, pero ella nunca se había sentido tan vieja.

-Espero no tener que recurrir a mi plan C, de verdad. Pero se que tu estarás dispuesta a lo que sea por mi hermano y mi familia…- le puso una mano en el hombro. –Se que temes que Max me odie en cuanto se entere… Y quizás lo haga, pero vivirá.- comenzaron a avanzar hacia el portal, Chica de inmediato se poso en el hombro de Jiu. –Te lo garantizo.

Sus palabras aliviaron a Russ.

Jiu se volteo hacia Terrence.

-Ya sabes que hacer.- dijo. Terrence asintió.

.

Creth y Crethus estaban divirtiéndose con unas prostitutas, Reedee estaba devorándose todos los bocadillos que había y Debra estaba intentando, sin mucho éxito, seducir a unos mozos. ¿Y él? Él estaba sentado en el sitio mas apartado de aquel salón donde sus "colegas" habían ido a divertirse.

No podía dejar de pensar en su conversación con Hinami, la chica asiática había abierto viejas heridas en él.

Pensó, quizás por millonésima vez, en la señora Clary. Pensó en lo sonriente que se veía mientras le confesaba su secreto de que creía que estaba embarazada otra vez, pensó en su rostro de sorpresa e impotencia mientras se impactaba contra aquella pared, en la sangre que bañaba su rostro, consecuencia de los múltiples golpes que se había dado cayendo por aquella escalera, en las carcajadas de Debra cuando se entero de que ella había perdido el embarazo. Y todo por su culpa.

Creth, completamente borracho, se acerco hasta él y se sento a su lado.

-Amigo… Esas chicas están de lujo…- le palmeo el hombro. Creth lo odiaba, debía estar muy borracho para llamarlo amigo. –Tienes que probarlas, son sensacionales…- hablaba entrecortadamente y con siseos.

Mike trato de disimular su asco.

-No gracias.- respondió cortante.

Creth empezó a carcajearse.

-Yo… Ya… ya… ya se cual es tu problema…- volvió a reír. –La chica esa… la rubia.- y volvió a reír. –Esa si que esta buenaaaa…- Mike apretó el borde de la mesa que estaba delante de él con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió de que esta no se haya roto. –Debra dijo que… dijo que… que nosotros… mi hermano y yo… podíamos divertirnos con ella en cuanto la capturásemos…Pero si quieres… tu puedes sumarte… tu por delante y yo por atrás ¿Qué dices?- rio otra vez. La mesa se rompió.

La música tecno que resonaba en el lugar se vio interrumpida de inmediato por un estridente grito.

Todos los presentes vieron atónitos como Mike abandonaba el lugar tranquilamente, dejando atrás a Creth gritando de dolor, con un cuchillo enterrado en su entrepierna.

.

Anni cayó sentada. Simón cayó de cara, Isabelle cayó sobre él. Jace trato de caer de rodillas, pero término rodando por el suelo, de inmediato se paro y corrió unos pasos, justo a tiempo para agarrar a Clary. Alec se las arreglo para caer de espaldas y no aplastar a Magnus la salamandra. Kith, Ben y Mabel cayeron de espalda también. Max cayó sorprendentemente de pie, aun cargando a Henry, haciendo que el suelo a sus pies retumbe. Anni se levanto rápidamente y alcanzo a atrapar a Jiu. Russ, para la envidia de todos, uso su magia y cayo al suelo suavemente sobre sus pies, como si estuviera sujeta a alguna cuerda.

-Tramposa…- susurro Anni celosa mientras bajaba a su hermanito de sus brazos.

Habían caído a diez metros del lago Lyn, y por suerte habían caído justo en un claro. Los arboles abundaban por donde quiera que miraban.

Ben parecía entusiasmado.

-Nunca antes había estado en Idris.- confeso el lobo. –Es alucinante.-

-La del futuro es mejor.- declaro Anni sonriente, como siempre. –Quizás te lleve en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad.-

-¡Eso si que seria súper alucinante!-

Mabel, con el ceño extremadamente fruncido, mascullo algo en ruso. Max, que estaba cerca de ella, pareció haberla entendido por que frunció el ceño y le lanzo una mirada significativa a su hermana mayor, esta dejo de sonreír por un momento y luego carraspeo, mirando a su alrededor, volvió a sonreír.

-Bien. ¡Va a ser mejor que nos instalemos!- dijo, volviendo a su acostumbrada efusividad.

Clary se libro de los brazos de Jace y fue en dirección a Anni y a Max.

-¿Henry va a ser mi hermano?- pregunto de una.

Anni y Max parecían sorprendidos de que lo haya adivinado.

-Emm…- Anni miro a Max, mismo que se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, si. Es el hijo de la abu Jocelyn y el abuelo Luke.- se encogió de hombros, también.

Clary contuvo sus ganas de hacer un baile ridículo para celebrar. ¡Iba a tener un hermano! ¡Uno de verdad! ¡Que no tratara de quemar al mundo ni matar al amor de su vida! ¡Un hermanito menor!

Una gran sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por su rostro. Miro a su hermano.

No puede ser… ¡Tenia pecas! ¡Ya no era la única pecosa de la familia! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Que feliz era!

Jace miraba extrañado como Clary parecía estar a punto de dar brinquitos, bueno, era mejor que se concentrara en eso, así no podía golpearlo si lo atrapaba mirándola, porque, diablos, su trasero se veía fantástico en esas ajustadas calzas. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por que se le tenia que haber ocurrido esa mierda del celibato?! ¡¿Creía en serio que él iba a sobrevivirlo?! ¡Terminaría acabando con el agua del mundo por tantas duchas frías que seguro tendría que darse! ¡Mierda! ¡Incluso necesitaba una ahora!

Anni finalmente encontró un claro lo suficientemente grande y comenzaron a instalarse ahí.

-¡Bien! ¡Russ!- llamo Anni a la hechicera. -¡Haz aparecer… emm… siete carpas!-

De inmediato siete bolsas de plástico con carpas en ellas aparecieron a los pies de la rubia.

Anni comenzó a repartirlas, le dio una a Jace, otra a Ben, otra a Mabel, otra a Isabelle, otra a Alec, y las otras dos se las quedo.

-Bat-Max y el niño maravilla dormirán conmigo.- dijo alzando una carpa. –Y esta es para tío Henry.- alzo la otra. –Los que no tengan carpa busquen a un compañero que si tenga.- y comenzó a armar su carpa.

Alec comenzó a armar su carpa sin buscar a nadie, era obvio que dormiría con Magnus y él ahora mismo no ocupaba mucho espacio que digamos. Ben y Kith, encogiéndose de hombros, comenzaron a armar su carpa. Mabel agarro a Russ de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla lo más lejos posible de la carpa de Ben. Clary quiso correr hacia Isabelle, pero ella ya había tomado del brazo a Simón, así que, resoplando, se dirigió hasta Jace, que era el único que quedaba, que tenía una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

Max apoyo a Henry contra un árbol y fue a ayudar a su hermana con la carpa.

En cuanto las carpas de todos estuvieron listas, Anni arrastro a Henry dentro de una.

-¡Bien! ¡Hagamos esto!- todo el mundo la rodeo, a la espera de sus ordenes. –Nos dividiremos en 2 grupos, cada grupo abarcara ciertas áreas, que yo les asignare. Las Hipotesisas crecen básicamente debajo de la tierra, o de rocas, ya les mostré una foto antes, son muy difíciles de arrancar, sus raíces se enredan a lo que sea, pero hay que hacerlo sin matarlas.- jalo a Max y a Jiu de un brazo y los coloco juntos frente a ella. –Yo estaré en un equipo y ellos en otro.- señalo a sus hermanos. –Nos reuniremos aquí en dos horas.- miro a todos. –Russ, Beny, Mabel, Clary y Jace, van conmigo. Alec, su salamandra, Kith, Izzy y Simón irán con Maxi y Jiu.- informo a cada equipo en que zona debían buscar y marcho junto con su equipo una vez que todo quedo claro.

.

Eran definitivamente peor que sus hijos.

Había ido al baño no más de cinco minutos y cuando volvió se encontró con una escena simplemente increíble, y no exactamente en el buen sentido.

Thai, lleno de harina, vaciaba un paquete de la misma en el suelo con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de romper un frasco de plástico golpeándolo repetidamente contra el suelo, y mientras hacia esto, gritaba algo parecido a "rómpete". Adely, con su lindo vestidito amarillo claro también manchado de harina, perseguía a Iglesia por toda la cocina tratando de atraparlo, gritándole improperios y lanzándole todo lo que encontraba a su paso al pobre animalito que parecía aterrorizado y desesperado por encontrar una salida.

Estaba segura que ni los demonios hacían tanto escandalo a la hora de morir.

Resoplando, Maryse se hizo aun lado de la puerta, dejándola abierta, Iglesia de inmediato salió disparado hasta allí, saliendo de la cocina, y esquivando un rábano. Adely trato de seguir al gato pero Maryse la tomo de los hombros, impidiéndole avanzar.

Alzo a la pequeña en brazos, sin importarle manchar su elegante ropa con harina, y fue en dirección a Thai. Le arrebato el frasco al pequeño y le quito el paquete de harina, y lo cargo también.

Los llevo hasta el baño y los metió en una bañera, donde les quito sus manchadas ropas y comenzó a bañarlos.

Thai jugaba con las burbujas que se formaban, y Adely estaba empeñada en lavar sola su cabello.

-Yo se lavármelo.- decía tercamente la pequeña pelirroja.

-Tu cabello esta lleno de harina.- dijo Maryse con dulzura. –Hay que lavarlo con cuidado o se endurecerá y habrá que cortarlo.-

Adely pareció horrorizada con la idea, y finalmente dejo de quejarse.

Una vez término de bañarlos los vistió con ropa nueva y puso las ropas sucias para lavar, agachándose para colocarlas en el canasto, cuando se volvió a erguir noto que los pequeños se habían ido.

Escucho la puerta de la sala de armas abrirse y corrió desesperada hacia allí, temiendo que esos dos demonios con caras de ángeles se hicieran daño.

Esos pequeños iban a matarla.

.

-No pienso meter mis manos en la tierra.- dijo rotundamente Isabelle.

Todos estaban cavando con las manos en la tierra, ya que habían visto una raíz de un color violáceo muy peculiar que Jiu decía podía tratarse de una Hipotesisa, pero Isabelle no parecía dispuesta a cooperar y Jiu se estaba hartando.

-Mira, larguirucha, a mí tampoco me gusta llenar mis hermosas uñas de tierra, pero Barbie nos prohibió usar palas, así que todos debemos aguantárnosla. Y eso, querida, te incluye.- la miro con una clara advertencia.

Isabelle se cruzó de brazos, reacia.

Todos miraron a Simón, mismo que suspiro.

-Izzy…- empezó, sin saber muy bien que decir. –Eh… ¿Podrías… ya, sabes… ayudar?- pregunto, casi con miedo.

-¡No!- rugió Isabelle, haciendo que todos, salvo Jiu, se encogieran en sus lugares. –No pienso llenarme de tierra.- dijo asqueada.

Jiu se hartó.

-Si la loca no va a la tierra, la tierra va a la loca.- exclamo sonriendo malvadamente mientras le tiraba una bola de tierra a Isabelle, justo en el medio de su musculosa blanca.

Isabelle sofoco una exclamación. Max y Kith estallaron en carcajadas, Simón y Alec temieron por la vida del pequeño.

Isabelle, furiosa, y agradeciendo mentalmente que la tierra este húmeda, tomo un montón entre sus manos y lo lanzo en dirección a Jiu, mismo que lo esquivo con molesta facilidad, así que, aun mas enojada, le lanzo otra, que el niño también esquivo sin mayor dificultad, solo que esta vez la bola golpeo a Kith en la cara, mismo que dejo de reír abruptamente. Isabelle sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ups.- murmuro, sintiéndose un poco culpable, y, al mismo tiempo, aguantando la risa.

Max reía a carcajada limpia apuntando a Kith, que, furioso, junto tierra y se la lanzo en el hombro. Max miro la mancha por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y juntar tierra, lanzándosela a su primo, iniciando una guerra a la que Isabelle no tardo en unirse, metiendo a Simón de inmediato, y a la que más tarde se unió Alec, cansado de ser bombardeado con tierra sin devolver los golpes. Jiu solo se subió a un árbol tranquilamente y se entretuvo acariciando las alas de Chica mientras miraba el show.

.

-¡124 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña!- cantaba Anni fuertemente dando palmadas. -¡Como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante! ¡125 elefantes se columpiaban sobre…!...- siguió cantando.

Llevaban alrededor de media hora caminando, sin más que el silbido de los pájaros como música de fondo, y también el fuerte canto de Anni, claro. Si no fuera porque Anni en realidad no cantaba nada mal, pensó Jace, ya se hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

Ben, convertido en lobo, olisqueaba por aquí y por allá en la tierra, y Mabel se tapaba los oídos mientras miraba por todas partes, Russ también miraba en todas direcciones.

Clary no le hablaba, Anni no paraba de cantar, y para colmo en Idris hacía un calor de los mil demonios.

Clary desabrocho un botón más de su camisa, uno más y se alcanzaría a ver la tela de su sujetador, no estaba haciendo maravillas con su concentración, ciertamente.

Trato de tener la mirada fija en el suelo, de verdad que sí, pero su mirada seguía volviendo al escote de Clary inevitablemente. Suponiendo que Clary lo estaba haciendo apropósito, Jace decidió que dos podían jugar a ese juego y se quitó la camisa de una.

Los ojos de Clary se deslizaron inmediatamente por su pecho, tal como él había supuesto, y un pequeño rubor comenzó a extenderse por sus mejillas, aun enojado con ella, Jace no pudo evitar pensar lo adorable que era.

Mabel lo miro descaradamente, ante la mirada fulminante de Ben, Alec lo miro confundido, Anni dejo de cantar y entrecerró los ojos mirando de Jace a Clary repetidas veces, como tratando de descifrar algo, Russ, por otra parte, parecía no tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Que chica más inocente, pensó Jace, extrañado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jace ante las miradas de todos. –Tengo calor.- se encogió de hombros.

Anni finalmente dejo de mirar desde él a Clary y sonrió pícaramente.

-Oh, sin duda tienes calor.- su sonrisa casi no le cabía en el rostro. –Entonces será mejor que vayamos a refrescarnos.- canturreo y empezó a caminar, desviándose del camino que debían tomar. –Hay un pequeño arroyo por aquí cerca.- explico. -¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Que me hago vieja!- los apuro.

Todos, con algo de duda, la siguieron.

.

Maia y Jordán se habían encerrado en su habitación, y Terrence y Raquel se habían encerrado en el baño con la excusa de que "había una araña". Y ella se había quedado sola en el sofá, haciendo mal tercio.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado con su abuela a cuidar de sus primitos… no, definitivamente no, esos dos eran unos demonios, pero aun así cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que escuchar los gemidos de placer que lanzaban las dos parejas presentes en el departamento, recordándole su soltería.

Con un suspiro, Ellie se paró y fue en dirección al cuarto de Simón, su padre.

Olía a él, y también a su madre, pero decidió no pensar en eso.

Se sento en la cama de su padre y reviso los alrededores, sin embargo se olvidó de todo el mundo que la rodeaba en cuanto noto los 7 mangas que habían desparramados por doquier en la cama, sin pensarlo dos veces los tomo y comenzó a leerlos.

Iba por el tercero cuando Raquel cruzo la puerta, de inmediato la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que salías con Terrence, eh?- pregunto ofendida.

-No planeaba decírtelo, porque no estoy saliendo con Terrence.- respondió Raquel sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-¿No? ¿Y entonces qué estaban haciendo en el baño? ¿Jugando cartas?- pregunto sarcástica Ellie.

Raquel la miro mal, y luego suspiro.

-Estoy enamorada de Terrence.- reconoció Raquel en un susurro. Ellie abrió los ojos de par en par. –Pero él no lo sabe, él solo cree que me gusta, y yo quiero que crea eso porque yo le gusto, pero no me ama…- seguía hablando en susurros, Ellie no estaba segura de sí era para que nadie la escuchara o porque la voz le fallaba. –Y estamos saliendo, pero nada serio… al menos para él.- aparto la mirada y la fijo en algún punto del suelo.

-Oh.- respondió Ellie, algo aturdida por la cantidad de información que acababa de recibir. -¿Y has hablado con Anni acerca de esto?- pregunto sin saber que decir. Raquel negó. -¡¿Qué?! ¡Por el ángel, Quely! ¿Por qué no has hablado con Anni? ¡Es tu mejor amiga!- la regaño.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Es solo que…- suspiro. –Ya conoces a Anni… ella es tan… inocente y moralista, aparte de una romántica empedernida sin remedio… No lo aceptaría, molería a Terrence a golpes si se entera de que yo lo amo y él no me corresponde.- se llevó una mano al pecho. –Ella no entendería que es mejor estar en una relación no-seria con el chico que amo para mí que no tenerlo en absoluto, Anni siempre cree que hay más en la vida, que no debes conformarte… pero no todos tenemos la suerte de sus padres.- suspiro.

-Sí, te entiendo.- dijo Ellie bufando. –O de mis padres. Mama nunca me dejo salir con chicos porque estaba convencida de que encontraría al verdadero amor, y que debía guardarme para él.- se echó sobre la cama y comenzó a jugar con sus rulos. –Ella siempre se la pasa parloteando de como lamentaba no haberse guardado para papá como la tía Clary hizo con el tío Jace.- hizo una mueca. –Dice que cuando conozca al indicado se lo agradeceré, pero no creo encontrarlo.- dijo con la mirada fija en el techo.

-Mejor dicho no quieres encontrarlo.- contradijo Raquel. –Tú sigues prendada de Max, y no te das cuenta de que pierdes el tiempo con él, quiere a Russ, lo sabes, todo el mundo lo sabe.- la acuso.

Ellie no la miro.

-Tal vez. Pero ella ha dejado en claro que no quiere nada con Max, no están juntos, y mientras no lo estén aún tengo oportunidad.- su tono era cortante.

-Cree lo que quieras.- dijo Raquel, luego de soltar un bufido. –Pero yo te lo advertí, nena. Conozco a Max, es prácticamente mi hermano, nos criamos juntos, y él jamás ha mirado a nadie como mira a Russ.-

Esta vez Ellie bufo.

-Eso es amor infantil.- aseguro. –Solo está fascinado por ella porque tiene cara de ángel y ojos bonitos de bruja, pero no creo que la ame realmente como una mujer, Russ apenas y si parece una adolescente.- Raquel prácticamente le lanzaba dagas por los ojos.

-Eso es cruel. Solo porque Russ no tenga una copa D como tú y no mida más de un metro y medio no quiere decir que la chica no tenga todo lo que una chica tiene que tener, ella es bonita, y es una mujer tanto como tú.- dijo a la defensiva, adoraba a Ellie, pero la pequeña hechicera también era su amiga, y la defendería hasta la muerte.

-No era mi intención ofenderla.- dijo Ellie sentándose de golpe. –Solo digo lo que pienso y pienso que Max no la desea.-

-¿Y a ti si?- pregunto Raquel.

Ellie la miro como si la hubiera abofeteado.

-Pienso hacer que me desee, quiero enamorarlo e iré por ese lado.- volvió a recostarse. –Nunca he estado con un hombre, pero se cómo ser seductora.- sonrió, comenzando a planear mentalmente su estrategia.

Raquel la miro resignada, ella verdaderamente creía que Ellie no hacía más que perder el tiempo, pero también sabía que sería inútil tratar de persuadirla de desistir, Ellie Lewis era una mujer muy testaruda, y ella la apoyaría a pesar de que sabía que todo esfuerzo de la pelinegra por conquistar al rubio era inútil.

.

Anni iba por el elefante 207 cuando llegaron al arroyo.

Ben, en su forma humana, se arrojó a la oriya de inmediato y empezó a tirar agua a su cara con desesperación. Jace prácticamente hundió medio cuerpo en el agua. Clary metió la cabeza como si fuera un avestruz y luego la sacó haciendo que su húmedo cabello empapara su camisa. Mabel, que no tenía temperatura corporal, simplemente se apoyó contra un árbol mientras veía como los pobres mortales se abastecían de agua para nutrirse.

Clary fue la primera en salir del agua, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Anni sentada en un pequeño árbol de tronco torcido, limándose las uñas tranquilamente sin mostrar ni un signo de tener calor.

-Hola.- la saludó tímidamente, Anni le sonrió. –Emm… esto es un poco raro.- admitió.

Anni rio dulcemente.

-Sí, supongo que lo es. Para ambos lados, pero definitivamente más para ustedes.- le guiño un ojo. –Pero espero que sea raro en el buen sentido.- rio.

Clary no tardo en contagiarse de su risa.

-Sí, definitivamente es agradablemente raro.- se estrujo el pelo, que aun goteaba, y miro de reojo como Russ charlaba en susurros con Mabel. –Oye… Russ y Max… ¿Qué pasa entre ellos?- le pregunto a Anni.

Anni frunció los labios.

-Es complicado… Digamos que hay muchos obstáculos entre ellos, obstáculos que Russ no está preparada para enfrentar. Pero se aman.- afirmo. –De eso no tengo duda.-

Clary miro atentamente a Russ, ella vestía con un vestido de los de la antigüedad y una gruesa capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo hasta las rodillas a excepción del brazo derecho. Parecía una princesita de esas que se dibujaban en los libros para niñas de antes, entendía porque Max se había fijado en ella.

Clary se sento al lado de Anni.

-Ella parece una buena chica.- murmuro pensativa.

Anni sonrió con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Oh, lo es. Ha ayudado mucho a nuestra familia.- miro con cariño a la hechicera. –No hay mejor chica para Max. Es una lástima que ella no lo sepa.- y Clary pudo oír verdadera pena en su voz.

Ben volvió del arroyo con la cabeza y los brazos empapados poco después, y Jace parecía reacio a abandonar el agua.

La sonrisa pícara había vuelto al rostro de Anni mientras se dirigía al arroyo, arrastrando a Clary del brazo.

Jace se levantó en cuanto las vio acercarse, pero Anni simplemente lo tomo del brazo y, sin ningún miramiento, arrojo a Jace y a Clary al arroyo.

Ambos asomaron la cabeza por encima del agua y le lanzaron una mirada colérica a Anni.

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento tanto!- se disculpó ella, aunque no parecía sentirlo en absoluto.

De un tirón los saco del agua y los puso torpemente de pie. Los repaso con la mirada y negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-¡Están empapados! Que lastima. ¡Sera mejor que pongan a secar sus ropas de inmediato!- Clary la miro, incrédula, Jace, por otra parte, miraba a Anni con ojos entrecerrados, hasta que el entendimiento cubrió su rostro y le sonrió agradecido, para luego sonreír de manera depravada mirando a Clary. –Pueden quedarse aquí mientras tanto. ¡Nosotros nos adelantaremos!-

Anni tomo a Russ y a Mabel de los brazos y comenzó a caminar sin dirigirles otra mirada, Ben la siguió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Jace abrazo a Clary por la cintura desde atrás, haciéndola pegar un brinco, sobresaltada.

-¿No la oíste Clary? Hay que sacarnos nuestras ropas para ponerlas a secar.- y, sin más, le arranco la camisa que llevaba.

Clary suspiro, sabiendo que ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria.

.

Transcurridas ya las dos horas, Max y Jiu volvieron al campamento con su equipo. No habían hallado ninguna Hipotesisa, lo que habían creído que era una, resulto ser otra cosa, un hongo venenoso, para ser más exactos, si no fuera porque Jiu reconoció el hongo justo a tiempo, ahora mismo todos estarían posiblemente paralizados sobre un montón de tierra.

Anni ya se encontraba ahí, radiante como siempre, y no pareció extrañada por su aspecto en lo absoluto, los demás, por otra parte, se sorprendieron de encontrarlos a todos, salvo Jiu, cubiertos de tierra.

Alec miro a los alrededores.

-¿Dónde están Jace y Clary?- pregunto el pelinegro.

Anni sonrió con picardía.

-No te preocupes, ellos están muy bien.-

-Eso no es lo que yo…- comenzó a decir Alec, pero se vio interrumpido por un quejido proveniente de una de las carpas.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Anni contenta. -¡Tío Henry debe estar despertando!- dio palmaditas.

Max palideció.

-¿Qué…?... Pero…- Anni levanto una mano, callándolo.

-Tranquilo, ya me encargue de él.- su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Justo en ese momento, un grito proveniente de una de las carpas resonó en el lugar.

Anni rodo los ojos.

-Sácalo de ahí, Maxi.- le ordeno a su hermano.

Max, obedientemente, fue hacia la carpa de la que había salido el grito, provocando más gritos, y saco a Henry de ella, que se encontraba atado con sogas en las manos y en las piernas.

-¡Annaisa! ¡Esto fue cosa tuya! ¡¿No?! ¡Tú eres la única loca que haría esto! ¡Desátame! ¡Hablo en serio!- gritaba el pelirrojo retorciéndose.

Anni hizo caso omiso de él mientras miraba al cielo.

-Ya está oscureciendo.- murmuro, luego miro a Russ. –Has aparecer leña y luego enciéndela. ¡Haremos una fogata a la antigua!- exclamo con entusiasmo. Russ rodo los ojos pero hizo lo que se le pedia.

-Quiero quitarme esta mugre.- murmuro Isabelle, mirándose a ella misma con desagrado.

-Nuestra amiguita aquí te echara una mano.- Anni señalo a la hechicera, que alzo el dedo índice y lo hizo dar la vuelta sobre su eje una vez. De inmediato todos estuvieron limpios y sin rastros de tierra.

-¿Cómo…?...- comenzó a preguntar Simón, pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Clary, que se veía muy molesta.

Clary tenía las mejillas intensamente ruborizadas y el ceño completamente fruncido y, noto Anni, el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y la ropa mal arreglada.

Jace llego detrás de ella, radiante, con una enorme sonrisa abarcando todo su rostro y los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, no estaba en mejores condiciones que Clary, y se lo veía relajado y feliz.

Clary parecía querer matarlo.

Jace, sin perder su sonrisa, se sento en medio de Alec e Isabelle, en la rama retorcida de un árbol.

Clary se fue a sentar junto a Anni.

-Traidora…- le susurro, rencorosa.

Anni le sonrió con picardía.

-Por favor… No me dirás que fuiste víctima de algo horrible ¿O sí?- le guiño un ojo.

Clary se sonrojo y se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada.

Anni rio y miro al cielo, distraída.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Clary, curiosa por la expresión nostálgica de su futura hija.

Anni le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo en tonterías, olvídalo.- miro hacia la fogata que empezaba a crecer.

Clary quiso indagar más, pero desistió al ver el casi imperceptible brillo de tristeza en la mirada de Anni.

-¡Quiero que me desaten!- oyó un grito y volteo la cabeza, hacia donde Henry le estaba gritando a Max.

-¿Por qué lo ataron?- le pregunto Clary a Anni, alarmada. Anni se mostró nerviosa.

-Oh, bueno… es que…- miro a su tío. –Tuvimos que hacerlo, era necesario.-

-¡¿Necesario?! ¡Yo te enseñare lo que es necesario niñita! ¡Le diré a tus padres, y me asegurare de que te cuelguen!- gritaba furioso el pelirrojo.

-No lo dudo.- dijo Anni tranquilamente. –Por eso te ato, para controlarte. Ahora dime… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto curiosa.

Henry la fulmino con la mirada.

-No pienso responderte hasta que me desaten.- dijo firmemente.

-No pienso desatarte hasta que me respondas.- replico Anni.

Henry bufo.

-Como sea.- murmuro receloso. –Mi hermana sabía que de algún modo u otro te las arreglarías para meterte en problemas a ti y a tus hermanos, así que mando para hacer de niñero por que no confiaba nada en Raquel. Llame para avisar que iba, pero nadie me contesto, así que fui igual, y al llegar… Los encuentro a ustedes bloqueando un enorme portal y haciendo planes de cómo seguir a la bruja de Debra a no sé dónde.- miro mal a todo el Team Anni. –En cuanto termine de asimilar sus palabras, me dispuse a llamar a mi hermana cuando vi que comenzaban a entrar, así que se me ocurrió bloquear el portal como ustedes en cuanto se fueran, pero de repente vi que Adely entraba al portal justo detrás de ustedes arrastrando a Thai y me agarro el pánico. ¿Qué tal si iban a un lugar peligroso? Así que me cole un segundo antes de que se cerrara. Pero al llegar aquí no los vi por ningún lado, así que los busque con un hechizo de rastreo, pero al encontrarlos no me mostré, solo los vigilaba a distancia, así me entere de lo que planeaban algunas personitas.- Jiu y Russ se tensaron. –Están en problemas, todos ustedes.-

-¿Cómo hiciste para que no te notáramos?- pregunto Jiu, incrédulo.

-¿Recuerdas aquella runa que me enseñaste aquella vez que íbamos tras el vampiro ese, el de Chicago?- respondió con otra pregunta Henry.

-Genial.- mascullo el pequeño entre dientes. –Sencillamente genial.-

-Entonces, si nos escuchaste, ya debes saber lo que planea Debra.- dijo Anni. –Y debes saber que no podemos permitirlo, que debemos hacer esto, y que papá y mamá nunca nos lo hubieran permitido.- ella se oía esperanzada.

Henry hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento, Ann, pero son niños, y en cuanto volvamos les contare todo a sus padres, y ellos tomaran medidas.- la cara del Team Anni decayó. –Pero por ahora son libres, hasta que regresemos.- eso pareció animar un poco al Team Anni. –Ahora… ¡Desátenme!- grito, haciendo a todos sobresaltarse.

-Bat-Max, desata al pobre hombre.- ordeno Anni.

Max, obedientemente, desato a Henry, que se estiro como gato de bruja.

-Al fin libre.- exclamo sonriente Henry. –Ahora me las pagaras.- apunto a Anni y corrió hacia ella.

Anni tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, ya era tarde, Henry ya se había abalanzado sobre ella, haciéndole cosquillas.

Todos miraban la escena sonrientes.

-¡No! ¡Para! ¡Tío Henry, no!- gritaba Anni entre risas.

.

-Estas comenzando a hartarme, Kenz.- dijo Debra, parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Mike.

-¿Y crees que ellos no me están hartando a mí?- pregunto Mike, hastiado. -Tú puedes tratarme como quieras, me tienes en tus manos, y estoy a tus servicios, y yo dejaría que hagas lo que sea conmigo con tal de que no digas lo que sabes de mí y la gente que amo, a ti tengo que soportarte. Pero no pienso aguantarlos a ellos, no son mis jefes ni mis camaradas, y no pienso dejar que digan nada malo de…- Mike había alzado la voz, pero esta fue decayendo hasta un susurro y luego solo se calló.

-De Annaisa.- termino por él Debra, luego negó con la cabeza. –Eres patético. Para ella tú no eres más que un asesino, el asesino de su hermano, ella solo desea tu muerte, y mírate…- lo señalo con desprecio. –Tu solo deseas su amor. Patético.- escupió al piso.

Mike mantenía la cabeza baja, no podía discutirle, ella tenía razón, en todo.

-Por desgracia tendré que castigarte por lo que le hiciste a Creth.- siguió hablando Debra. –Así que prepárate. Tengo un trabajito para ti.- Mike ahora si levanto la cabeza.

-¿Involucra a los Lightwood?- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No.- respondió Debra, sonriendo. –Involucra a los Morgenstern.- Mike abrió los ojos de par en par, entendiendo lo que Debra quería, y no terminándose de creer que se lo pidiera a él. –Prepárate. Vas a liberar a Sebastián.-

Continuara...

GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS POR SUS RVWS! TTTTuTTTT

Lamento haber tardado mas de lo normal en actualizar! pero la escuela me esta consumiendo! ademas de que estuve enferma toda la semana pasada! TnT

Pero aca les tengo el cap! Y esta muy largo! ;D

Los personajes, muchos de ellos, son de Cassie Clare xP

Que les parecio el cap? Q opinan de los pequeñines con la abuelita? son unos angelitos no? xD y de henry q opinan?

Ah, si! si quieren los LEMONS necesitare q mas personas digan q estan de acuerdo! Y recuerden q por ahora solo de Clace y Sizzy!

Q opinan de Mike? Me alegra q este cayendo bien cx

Y de Debra y sus secuases?

Que estara planeando Jiu? Para q quiere la bruja al loco S?

Ellie esta dispuesta a conquistar a Bat-Max... Q opinan de eso?

UNA PREGUNTA!

Me ayudarian a ponerle nombre a las parejas? Como llamarian a las parejas que se estan formando? JacexClary es CLACE x3 es un ejemplo.

Bien... DEJEN REVIEWS!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
